That Night
by Something-Red
Summary: The story of Quinn Fabray, a successful advertising executive, and Rachel Berry, the one night stand that just wouldn't go away. AU Faberry set in New York. G!P Quinn. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** That Night

 **Rating:** M for sexual content

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** As already mentioned, this is a G!P Quinn story. There is also obsessive!Rachel. There will be sex and angst throughout the entire story. There will also be a really rough and almost dub!con sex scene in one of the later chapters. Specific warnings will be posted with each chapter.

 **A/N:** This is intended to be a multi-chapter fic, but this first part can also be seen as a one-shot. Thank you for taking the time to read and let me know what you think and if it should continue!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

* * *

If there was anyone willing to wander around aimlessly in a Brooklyn neighborhood on a Saturday night, Quinn Fabray would be the last person to do so. And yet here she was, driving to her car through what she deemed 'hipster country' to find some karaoke bar that her best friend somehow convinced her to come to.

And speaking of her best friend, her phone starts ringing with Santana's name popping up on the screen.

"Hey," she answers.

"Where are you?"

Quinn frowns and looks around. "Somewhere on Central Avenue?"

"Well hurry up. Everyone's already here."

"I don't know where the hell I'm going, Santana."

"Did you pass by a big green warehouse yet?"

"What? No?"

"Okay, then keep going until you do. This place is going to be like three blocks over."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." Quinn sighs, "Tell me again why I agreed to do this?"

"Because you've been a hermit for months now and you need to get out again."

Quinn thinks Santana is right.

"And you know I'm right."

Huffing, she passes by the green warehouse and says, "I think I can see the bar. I'll see you in a minute," then ends the call without waiting for a response.

The only parking she can find is a couple blocks over, so she parks her car and walks to the bar from there. As soon as she's inside the place, her ears are immediately assaulted with the sound of drunken screeching coming from the karaoke stage.

Cringing, she begins to look around and sees Santana with her girlfriend, Brittany, and their friends, Puck, Finn, and Mike at a nearby booth.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," she says as she slides in next to Puck. All of the guys give her a nod with a smile.

"It's about time," Santana remarks. "I'm gonna get the shots now."

When the Latina gets up, Brittany says, "I'm so glad you came, Quinn. I know you're going to love it here because me and my friends from school come here all the time."

Quinn is reminded that Brittany is still a college student. She smiles politely, "I'm sure it's great."

"I thought we'd never see you outside of the office again," Puck nudges her.

She responds with a shrug, "I know it's been a while."

"Yeah, it's cool that you came out with us," Finn says from the other side of the table.

"Totally," Mike agrees.

She knows that Mike and Finn are likely intimidated and afraid of her, being the daughter of the head of the company and all. Who wouldn't be? She just hopes that they warm up to her soon enough because she doesn't enjoy being treated like the unapproachable ice queen. Luckily, Puck and Santana were already her friends prior to working there.

Santana returns with a tray of shots filled with what Quinn assumes to be tequila. Everyone takes a glass and pauses before drinking.

Puck raises his glass and says, "Here's to surviving another week at work."

Everyone grumbles their agreement and takes their shot.

"Is it really that bad?" Brittany asks.

"Not really, as far as advertising goes," Puck shrugs. "But it has its moments."

The bubbly blonde smiles and asks, "What do you all do?"

"I'm the art director," Puck says. "And Mike here is the best in my department." He turns to fist bump the Asian man.

"And I'm a copywriter," Finn says. "I started like a month ago."

"Oh yeah. He's the newbie," Puck smirks as he pinches Finn's cheek.

"I also just moved to New York. So I'm still getting used to everything," Finn adds.

Brittany smiles at him, "It's not so bad here. You'll see."

"He's called me like a hundred times getting lost on the subway," Puck snickers.

"Hey, those maps are confusing!" Finn defends.

For Quinn, their conversation becomes background noise when some drunk college girl wails a poor rendition of what's supposed to be a beautiful Adele song.

"Jesus," she mutters to herself before taking another shot.

"It's my turn to go up next!" Brittany says excitedly. "It's a duet. And even though I can totally sing both parts by myself, someone should come with me."

Quinn looks at anything but Brittany. The last thing she wants to do is get up on a stage right now.

"I don't think I'm ready to sing yet," Santana says apologetically.

Puck smirks, "I think Hudson's up for it."

"Really?" Brittany looks at Finn hopefully.

The poor guy looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Um..."

"Come on, dude. You need to get out of your shell." Puck pats him on the back. "And I promise we won't rag on you too much on Monday."

"Can you sing?" Brittany asks.

"A little."

She grabs his arm and starts pulling him out of the booth. "That's good enough for me!"

As they hurry to the stage, Puck gets up and says, "I'm going to get a beer."

"I'll go with you!" Mike says quickly before joining him. Quinn figures he doesn't want to be left alone with her and Santana. She can't blame him.

Her best friend grabs another shot and hands it to her. Quinn takes it and downs it expertly.

"Are you having fun?" Santana asks.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Santana rolls her eyes, but nods anyway.

"How are you doing with that new anti-depressant project?" Quinn asks.

"Nuh uh," her friend shakes her head. "Absolutely no talking about work tonight. We came out for a reason."

"Fair enough," Quinn sighs. "How's it been with Brittany?"

Santana smiles, "It's been perfect. I really think this is going somewhere."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Quinn says honestly. "She seems like a great girl."

The butchered Adele song finally comes to an end. Quinn looks up at the stage to see Brittany and a nervous Finn getting ready for their song. It looks like Brittany is explaining to him how karaoke works as she keeps gesturing to the lyrics in the screen.

As soon as the tune of _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ starts playing, Quinn immediately recognizes the song and tenses up.

Santana seems to notice this and asks, "What's wrong?"

"This song."

"What about it?"

Memories of her ex-girlfriend begin to fill her mind. "This was _our_ song."

Santana lets out an exasperated sigh, "Are you seriously still moping about Dani?"

Quinn gets defensive, "It's only been five months."

" _Only_ five months?" Santana repeats with a humorless laugh.

Ignoring her friend, Quinn takes another shot.

"Easy with the tequila there, Quinn. And I'm sorry. I really am. But you have to move on eventually."

"You think I don't know that? It's just been really hard for me. We were together for six years." This is one of the few times since their break up that Quinn has willingly talked about her ex.

"I know. I was there."

"And I kind of forgot what life was like before she was around," Quinn adds.

"You'll adjust. You're only twenty-six, Quinn. You're still young and you have so much going for you."

Not wanting to continue this conversation anymore, Quinn says, "I need to get some air." She stands and feels lightheaded as soon as she does so. Great, she thinks. She's already tipsy.

As she turns and starts walking to the entrance, Santana calls out her name. She turns to her with a look that says 'what?'.

"Get more shots for us when you come back," her friend yells.

Quinn nods and waves her off. She turns quickly to walk again, but suddenly crashes into another body. She stumbles trying to keep her balance, but ends up falling to the floor anyway.

She groans, cursing herself for being so clumsy.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Quinn looks up to see a very pretty girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes staring down at her, concern etched all over her face.

"I didn't see you there." The girl holds a hand out and Quinn takes it, getting up off the floor.

"It's okay," Quinn says as she dusts herself off. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. So really, it's what I get." She laughs lightly and looks up to see the girl staring up at her with a soft smile. She smiles back out of politeness.

The girl clears her throat and asks, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired stranger nods. "But it looks like my drinks didn't make it."

Quinn looks down to see a couple of plastic cups on the floor with liquid all around them. She sighs and says, "I'm sorry about that. I'll buy you another round."

The girl bites her lip, "Only if you're sure."

"It's the least I could do."

She walks over to the bar with the girl right behind her.

The bartender looks at them and asks, "What are you having?"

"Twelve tequila shots. And..." Quinn looks at the girl expectantly.

"Two rum and cokes, please."

"Go ahead and open a tab for me," Quinn adds while the bartender nods.

She feels her phone go off in her jeans and pulls it out to see a new text message.

 **Santana: Who's the chick?**

She glances over at the booth to see her friend eyeing them curiously, but not without her signature smirk.

"Are you here with anyone?" the girl asks.

Quinn smiles at her and says. "Oh, no. I just like to come here to take dozens of shots by myself and listen to terrible karaoke."

The girl laughs and says, "Right. Stupid question. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm sitting over there," she vaguely gestures over her shoulder. "I just got dragged out by some friends and people from work."

"I got dragged out too. But for a friend's birthday."

"That's nice." The bartender hands over another tray of shots to Quinn. She smiles at the girl, "Well, again, I'm sorry about running into you. But I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. I'm gonna get back to my friends now."

"Oh." The girl seems surprised and slightly disappointed. "Well, thank you."

Quinn nods and turns to go back to the booth. She carefully sets the tray down and asks Santana, "Where is everyone?"

"Brittany and Finn are singing another song and Mike and Puck went out to smoke," her friend answers swiftly. "Now, who was that girl?"

She shrugs, "I don't know her name. I bumped into her and spilled her drinks."

"Classy."

"So I bought her another round just to be nice."

Santana's eyes nearly pop out of her head, "Why the fuck aren't you over there getting her number?"

Quinn frowns, "You know I'm not one to pick up people at bars."

"Q, seriously. You bought her a drink. That's like the perfect opening!"

She shakes her head, "I don't know, Santana. She said she was here with friends and I don't really want to bother her. And besides, I don't even know if she's into girls."

"She's been staring at you since you sat down!"

"Really?" Quinn asks. She turns her head to look over her shoulder. She sees the girl standing in the same spot by the bar. And sure enough, she's staring at her. They lock eyes for a brief moment before the brunette looks down with a shy smile.

"Get your ass up and go talk to her again."

Quinn turns back around to look at Santana. "I don't know about this."

"This is like the perfect opportunity to get back out in the dating world. Here," the Latina hands a couple bills over to her, "I'll even give you this. Now hurry up and go talk to her. Buy her another drink or something."

Quinn takes the money with a huff and says, "Fine. But only because you're making me."

Santana hands her another shot. Quinn takes it, then feels her head spinning for a moment.

She gets back up and walks back over to the girl just as she's getting her drinks. The brunette sees Quinn coming and immediately lights up.

"Hi," is all Quinn can think to say.

"Hi," the girl says back.

A tall, pale guy with a feminine voice suddenly appears and says, "Hey Rachel, what's been taking so long?"

Quinn takes a step back when she realizes this must be one of her friends.

He takes one of the drinks from the brunette and notices Quinn standing with them. He smiles, "Who's your friend?"

The girl, Rachel, looks at her and says, "Kurt, this is..." she trails off.

"Quinn," the blonde answers with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," Kurt says. He turns to Rachel, "It's almost our turn to go up."

"Oh." She takes a quick glance at Quinn before saying, "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Alright then. Bye guys," he smiles at both of them before running off to the stage.

When the two girls are left alone, Quinn finds herself blurting out, "Can I be honest?"

Rachel seems intrigued and nods.

"I don't do these things often. Or ever, really. But my friend made me come over here to talk to you. Not that I don't want to talk to you! But if you need to get back to your friends, I understand."

"They're not really my friends," Rachel sighs. "I mean, Kurt is my friend, obviously. I came out because it's Blaine's birthday. He's Kurt's boyfriend. So it's really all of Blaine's friends that I don't even know and I just feel really out of place. I keep wondering why I even agreed to come in the first place." She takes a breath, "And now I'm talking too much..."

Quinn finds Rachel's rambling to a complete stranger to be odd, yet endearing. "I would invite you to sit with me and my friends, but I know a couple of them don't exactly have the best manners when it comes to meeting new people." She's mainly referring to Santana and Puck. Glancing around the room, she says, "But there's an empty table in that corner if you want to join me and get away for a little while."

"I'd like that," Rachel smiles. "If you don't mind the company."

"It's okay with me." Quinn still feels dizzy and just wants to sit down.

She guides Rachel over to the table and sits across from her. She then pulls out her phone to send a quick text to Santana.

 **Quinn: Doing what you said. I'll catch up with you guys later.**

She looks up and says, "I'm going to take a wild guess that your name is Rachel."

Rachel smiles once again and nods her head. "I really like your name. Quinn. It's nice."

"Thank you. So, what do you do?" Quinn thinks that she looks young enough to be a college student.

And her theory is confirmed when Rachel says, "I'm in my fourth year at NYADA."

"The performing arts school?"

"That's the one."

"I've heard about how prestigious it is, so that's really amazing. Are you an actress?"

"Yes." Rachel pauses. "Well, sort of."

Quinn frowns, "Sort of?"

"I just got hired as an understudy for an off Broadway play set to premiere soon. I know it's not much for now, but I'm hoping to get leading roles one day."

"Don't feel discouraged. We all have to start somewhere," Quinn notes.

Rachel smiles, "That's true."

A silence takes over them and Quinn finds herself wondering how much longer she's going to stay until she decides to call it a night.

"What is it that you do?" Rachel asks.

Quinn purses her lips, "I work in advertising as an account executive."

"Really? That sounds interesting."

She shrugs, "I don't want to bore you with the details, but it pays the bills." It actually was more than just a job to pay the bills as her father was mentoring her to become partner one day.

"Did you grow up here?"

"I grew up on Long Island. But I moved to the city to go to Columbia with my best friend. And I've been here ever since."

"Columbia? That's really impressive."

Quinn smiles, "Thanks."

"I'm from a small town in Ohio, but I've always loved New York."

"It has it's moments every now and then," the blonde says.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed about performing on Broadway and seeing my name in lights."

Quinn leans back in her chair and regards her. "I really hope that it all works out for you, Rachel."

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Quinn feels the gaze becoming too intense and breaks eye contact.

She notices that Rachel's drink is empty and says, "I'll get us another round."

"You don't have to do that, Quinn."

She stands up and smiles, "It's no problem."

Going back up to the bartender, Quinn orders more drinks. As she's waiting, she quickly glances over her shoulder at Rachel, who's staring at her again. The brunette quickly looks away and blushes.

Quinn thinks that she's nice enough. Rachel seems like the typical small town girl dreaming of stardom in the big city. It was naive of course, but she knows that she shouldn't judge her right away. They were basically the complete opposite of one another and it was definitely interesting for Quinn.

She goes back to the table and sets their drinks down.

"Thank you," Rachel says.

"Your friend is probably missing you," Quinn tells her.

"I'm sure he's fine with his boyfriend."

Quinn nods. "You don't seem like the type to come to these places." She thinks that Rachel is probably one to study all weekend rather than go out with friends.

"I'm really not," Rachel shakes her head.

"Neither am I."

"Is there someone at home waiting for you?"

She knows that Rachel is really asking if she's seeing anyone. "No. There's nobody right now."

As the girl nods and takes a sip of her drink, Quinn notices she's smiling to herself.

"What about you?" She has no idea why she's asking. It's not like she's planning to pursue this girl. "Is your boyfriend still waiting up for you?"

"There is no boyfriend. Or girlfriend for that matter."

Quinn chuckles, "Sorry. That's your business."

Rachel laughs along with her, and the blonde can't help but think that the sound is adorable.

When there's another lull in their conversation, Quinn looks around the room to see that there's more people than there was before. She didn't even notice that talking to Rachel had completely drowned out the awful performances.

She looks back at Rachel to see her giving that look again. She decides to be bold and says, "You stare a lot. Why is that?"

"Sorry," Rachel stammers. "It's just that you're so pretty, it's almost unbelievable."

It's Quinn's turn to start blushing. And lucky for her, she doesn't have to respond to that right away when her phone goes off on the table.

 **Santana: We took off to Finnept's apartment. You looked cozy with your girl and I didn't wanna bother you ;)**

Quinn turns around and cranes her neck to see all of her friends gone from the booth they were at before. "Shit," she mutters, completely annoyed. She shoves her phone into her pocket and turns back around.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"My friends just ditched me," she answers.

"That's very rude of them."

Quinn laughs, "That's a nice way of putting it. But I'm used to their crap."

She quickly finishes her drink and says, "It was nice meeting you, Rachel. But I need to get out of here."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Quinn stands up and puts on her coat. "It's just way too loud and crowded in here. Or maybe I'm just getting old," she jokes.

Rachel stands up as well and says, "I could use some air. And I'll walk with you, if you don't mind."

Quinn thinks about it. She was just planning on getting back to her car and going straight home. But walking around for a bit would probably be good for her. The last thing she needs is a DUI.

"I don't mind."

Rachel lights up, "I'll be right back!"

She runs off to tell her friend, Kurt, that she's leaving. Or at least that's what Quinn assumes. She uses the time to pay off her tab and wait for Rachel by the entrance.

A few minutes later, the brunette walks back over to her, buttoning up her coat with a huge smile on her face.

Once they're outside in the cold night air, Rachel asks, "Is it okay if we walk in that direction? My place is just a few blocks away."

Quinn shrugs, "Okay." She lets Rachel lead the way.

As they walk together, the brunette asks, "Do you live around here?"

"No," Quinn shakes her head. "I live in Manhattan."

She sighs to herself. She feels drunk. She probably is.

"Are you all right?"

She smiles at Rachel, "I'm great."

After a few more minutes of walking, Rachel suddenly stops and says, "This is my building."

Quinn frowns, "We're already here?" How long did she tune everything out for?

The younger girl laughs, "I told you I lived close by."

"Right," Quinn nods.

Rachel shuffles her feet and nervously asks, "Do you want to come up for another drink? My roommate is out for the night and I don't exactly like being home alone."

Quinn thinks to herself for a moment. She knows she should probably go home. And it's very obvious that Rachel is into her and she doesn't exactly know how to go about that. But maybe spending a little more time with this girl won't hurt.

"Sure," she says.

Rachel beams and walks up the steps to the building. Quinn follows behind her, making sure to keep a little distance between them. Once they're inside and going up the stairs, she can't help but notice how loud a lot of the people were with music booming from seemingly every apartment. She concludes it's mostly college students that live here.

When they get to a door on the second floor, Rachel fishes her keys out of her coat and opens it. They step inside.

As Quinn closes the door behind herself, she begins surveying the place. "It's really tidy," she says.

"Thank you," Rachel answers as she shrugs off her coat. "I feel like I'm always cleaning up after my roommate because he's so messy. But I'm glad at least someone notices the effort."

"It's nice," Quinn smiles. The place was tiny compared to her own apartment. But it seems Rachel and her roommate make the most of it.

"Do you mind leaving your shoes by the door?" Rachel asks as she takes off her own. "I have a thing about my carpet getting dirty."

Smiling because she's the same way, Quinn quickly takes off her shoes as requested.

"You can sit on the couch. I'm just gonna go to the kitchen really quick."

Quinn does so as Rachel rushes off to the open kitchen. She sees her rummaging through some cabinets and decides to take the moment to check her phone. Seeing that there's no messages from Santana, she puts it in her pocket and takes her coat off.

"Is wine okay?" Rachel calls out.

"That's fine," she answers.

Rachel comes back with two glasses and hands one to Quinn. And even though the couch is big enough for three people, she sits right next to the blonde. She angles her body towards her while Quinn continues looking straight ahead.

As they silently sip their wine for a few minutes, Quinn realizes that Rachel hasn't said a word since she sat down. She can see her staring again out of the corner of her eye and it's making her nervous. She was used to being stared at from time to time, but Rachel was doing it with this intensity that she couldn't describe.

She clears her throat, "How long have you been living here?"

"For almost a year now. My roommate and I enjoy it for the most part. So we'll probably be renewing our lease."

Quinn nods, "I just moved into my new place a few months ago."

She thinks back to the time spent staying with Santana after Dani took off. And while she likes having her own space, she's still not quite used to living by herself.

When Rachel doesn't say anything, Quinn turns her head and smiles, "Does anyone ever tell you that you stare a lot?"

Rachel's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and she looks away. "Sorry. And if it means anything, it's not something I do all the time."

Quinn thinks that Rachel is likely drunk too. Probably not as drunk as her, but still.

She finishes the rest of her wine and sets the glass down on the corner table next to her side of the couch. Rachel finishes hers and reaches over Quinn to do the same, brushing their hands together in the process.

When she shifts back into her spot, Rachel takes a deep breath and says, "Quinn?"

Quinn turns her head. "Yeah?"

Rachel suddenly leans over and lightly brushes her lips over Quinn's. The blonde gasps, and as soon as she can process what's happening and properly respond, Rachel pulls away.

She lifts a questioning eyebrow at the brunette, who looks incredibly nervous.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Rachel says quietly. "I hope it's alright."

"I don't mind," Quinn finds herself saying. It's literally been months, and all she can about now is how nice it feels to be kissed.

She turns her body and cups the back of Rachel's neck, hesitantly connecting their lips again. When she feels Rachel grip her waist, they start to move their lips together.

Quinn wonders if this feels so good because she hasn't done it in a while, or because Rachel is just a really good kisser.

Rachel pauses after a little while and whispers against her lips, "You're really good at this."

Quinn smiles. "I was just thinking the same about you."

Rachel adjusts and leans back on the couch, pulling Quinn on top of her. The blonde descends on her lips again with more confidence this time as Rachel wraps her arms around her back. She feels the girl's tongue lightly swipe at her lip and opens her mouth up for her. Their tongues slide together effortlessly and Quinn feels herself getting turned on so quickly that she subtly angles her hips away from Rachel's.

This is a dangerous situation for her. And she knows that she should probably stop soon before she ends up embarrassing herself.

But any willpower she has left goes right out the window when Rachel takes her hand and places it over her breast, moaning when Quinn begins massaging it. Quinn can feel her nipple hardening even through her bra and the fabric of her shirt and it's turning her on like crazy now.

Rachel runs her hands up and down her back, encouraging her to do more. And Quinn wants to so badly. So she does.

She begins moving her hand down her torso, but as soon as this happens, Rachel suddenly breaks the kiss and pushes against her shoulders.

Quinn immediately stops and realizes that she's been grinding herself on Rachel's leg and the girl must have felt _it_.

Rachel levels out her breathing as she stares down at the front of Quinn's jeans. "What is that?"

When her fear is confirmed, Quinn freaks out even more and quickly sits up to cover herself. "I'm sorry."

"Quinn?" Rachel frowns.

"I have to go." She moves to get up from the couch, but is stopped when her hand is grabbed by a panicking Rachel.

"It's okay," the girl says quickly.

Quinn tries to pull away, but she has a strong grip on her. If she didn't have so much to drink, she would probably be able to get away.

"It's okay," Rachel repeats. "Just relax, Quinn."

She nods and takes a deep breath, wondering exactly how she's going to get out of this. She knew she should've put a stop to things before it came to this.

After a beat, when it's clear that Quinn is no longer about to bolt for the door, Rachel says, "I just want to make sure that I'm not crazy. Because I think I know what I felt. But I don't know how because that would be impossible to feel on you."

Quinn is still so nervous and scared. So she rushes out her words, "Look, not many people know about this. Please don't tell anyone, Rachel." Not only would the embarrassment of people finding out be too much to handle, but her father would be furious if this somehow got out and jeopardized the image of the company. "I promise I'll leave right now if you don't tell anyone."

"Please don't leave," Rachel begs. "Just stay, okay?"

Completely confused, Quinn asks, "You do understand what I'm saying, right?"

"Yes. And I still don't want you to leave."

Quinn wonders just how drunk this girl could possibly be because this is just crazy.

She's even more baffled when Rachel reaches over to tilt her chin towards her and says, "I won't tell anyone as long as you keep kissing me."

Quinn doesn't have time to argue before Rachel pushes their lips together again. She can't believe this is all happening. She's never known anyone to react this way to finding out she has a penis.

As she starts responding to the kiss, she wonders exactly how far this is going to go. She doesn't think Rachel is the kind of girl to hook up with someone right after meeting them.

So she's completely surprised when Rachel pulls back and says, "Come with me."

She's pulled up from the couch and makes the effort not to stumble as she quickly follows Rachel to what she believes to be her bedroom.

Quinn is glad that the light is left off and that the glow of the light from the living room is enough for them to make it to the bed. They fall onto it side by side and resume where they left off.

Still unsure of how far she can go, Quinn keeps one hand tangled in Rachel's hair and the other securely on her waist.

It's only when Rachel starts pressing kisses to her neck that she has a chance to speak. "Rachel, what are we doing?"

Rachel pulls back with swollen lips and counters with, "What do you want to do?"

"That's not," Quinn takes a breath to gather her thoughts. "That's not what I asked. We don't have to do anything."

"But I want to."

"Rachel..."

She's stopped when the brunette attacks her lips again, but only for a brief moment before Rachel says, "Touch me."

Quinn is too far gone to argue anymore at this point. Rachel's mouth is back on her neck and it feels so amazing right now.

She grants Rachel's request and slides her hand under her shirt and lightly drags her nails up and down her back. She feels the girl shiver against her and decides she wants to feel more and goes back down to reach for the hem of her shirt.

As if sensing where she's going, Rachel sits up and pulls her shirt off. Quinn barely has enough time to ogle her torso when Rachel takes hold of her shirt. She arches her back up off the bed to help the girl get it off.

After it's off, Quinn sits up and surges forward to push Rachel down onto the mattress, kissing her more aggressively than before. She then reaches underneath the brunette to unhook her bra.

When she feels Rachel reaching behind her to do the same to Quinn, they both pause to slide the fabric off their shoulders. Quinn then quickly moves her head down to take one of the already hardened nipples into her mouth.

"Quinn," Rachel whispers as she arches into her.

After spending some time licking and sucking, she switches to the other nipple and reaches down blindly to start undoing Rachel's jeans.

Becoming frustrated when she keeps fumbling, she huffs and pulls back to put all of her attention on this simple task. She's saved the trouble when Rachel reaches down to help her and lifts her hips to slide them off.

As Quinn turns to toss them on the floor, she's slightly started when Rachel starts unfastening her own pants.

"Is this okay?" the brunette asks before actually pulling them down.

Quinn swallows, "Yeah."

She rolls onto her back to help get them off. And when she's in nothing but her boxer briefs, she climbs back over Rachel and settles in between her legs.

"You feels so good against me," Rachel sighs as she fuses their mouths back together.

Quinn definitely agrees with the statement. The hardness under her shorts is finding relief in rubbing against Rachel's warm, covered center. And yet, she still needs more.

"Fuck," she mutters when Rachel reaches between them and slips a hand inside of her shorts. Quinn pushes herself up onto her elbows as the girl below her carefully caresses her.

"Wow," Quinn hears her whisper as she slowly stokes up and down her shaft, probably trying to get an idea of her size and girth.

"And it works?" Rachel asks as she cups her balls, causing Quinn to hold back a moan.

The blonde nods, trying to hold herself together after being touched for the first time in so long. "Shit," she pants out. "I don't have a condom."

"You don't bring protection when you go out?" Rachel frowns.

"I don't ever end up in these situations," Quinn explains, still trying to control her breathing.

Luckily, Rachel releases her and says, "My roommate should have condoms in the bathroom."

Quinn nods and moves so that Rachel can get off the bed and watches as the girl hurries off outside of the room.

She pulls her boxers all the way off and sighs in relief that she's no longer constricted. She then wraps a hand around her cock and slowly strokes herself while she waits for Rachel to come back.

After a few minutes of keeping herself busy, she wonder what's taking the girl so long. She turns her head to call out her name, but stops when she sees Rachel standing in the doorway, just watching her.

"Took you a while," Quinn jokes nervously.

"Sorry." Rachel holds up an entire box of condoms. "Is this okay?"

Quinn lifts an eyebrow. "I think that's more than okay. Can you close the door?" she asks, preferring to be in the dark. She may be pretty drunk, but she's still insecure.

Rachel softly shuts the door and walks over to the bed. She sets the box on the night stand and takes a condom out before laying down next to Quinn again.

The blonde turns on her side and is met halfway with a kiss. She hisses when she feels a small hand sliding up and down her dick again and takes hold of Rachel's underwear and pulls them down her legs.

She becomes even more turned on when she begins sliding her fingertips through wet folds. She feels Rachel gasp against her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn gives her another chance to back out. "I won't be mad if you say no."

Rachel shifts onto her back and hands her the condom. "I'm sure."

Quinn hovers over her and gives her one more kiss before sitting back up and unwrapping the condom. She carefully rolls it over her tip and down her shaft and gives it a couple pumps to make sure it's ready.

She feels a tug on her wrist and leans back down to position herself over Rachel. She takes a minute to prepare herself.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"I'm just nervous," she says honestly.

"So am I. But I really want to do this with you, Quinn."

She lowers herself down with one arm to rest her forehead against Rachel's and uses her free hand to guide her cock to her slick entrance. She runs the tip up and down her folds a few times before slowly pushing in.

When Rachel gasps and clenches hard around her, Quinn stops as she's about halfway in and starts pulling out carefully so just the head is inside.

"Am I hurting you?" she asks.

"Sorry," Rachel exhales. "Keep going."

Quinn pushes back in as far as she was before and pulls back. She then pushes in even further and it isn't long before she's completely sheathed inside of the girl. It takes everything in her not to thrust any faster than she is right now.

Rachel still hasn't relaxed, and her nails only dig into Quinn's back harder with each pump. Quinn doesn't want this to be a completely painful experience for her, so she slows down and whispers, "You feel so fucking good."

"Yeah?" Rachel pants out.

Quinn nods. She trails a hand up her neck and grazes her cheek. "And you're so sexy."

When she leans down to kiss her, she feels Rachel becoming less tense than she was before.

The brunette finally moves her hands and runs them over Quinn's abdomen and says, "I think you're beautiful."

Not knowing how to respond, Quinn speeds up her pace and wraps an arm around her lower back, arching her off the bed slightly.

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel cries at the new angle, and Quinn knows she's more than relaxed now.

"I'm really close and I need you to tell me what you need," she breathes out.

"Kiss me," is all that Rachel demands of her.

Quinn surges forward and moves their lips together as she fucks her relentlessly. It's not long before Rachel is moaning into her mouth and clenching her walls tightly around her dick.

"Fuck," she shudders and buries her face in the crook of Rachel's neck, her hips moving erratically as she spills her warm seed into the condom.

"Oh, god," she sighs when she's done emptying herself. She feels Rachel's hands soothingly run up and down her back.

"That was amazing," the girl says.

Quinn smiles at her words as she pulls herself out of her pussy and sits on the edge of the bed to pull the condom off and throw away. "You think so?" she asks. She thinks that was a lot shorter than her usual stamina, but at least they both got off.

Rachel sits up to press herself against Quinn's back and leaves a few kisses on her shoulder. "I don't have a lot of sexual experiences to compare it to. But yes, I think it was."

She can't help but ask, "How many other people have you done this with?"

"Just one. But you were a lot better than him."

Quinn nods and lies back down.

"What about you?" Rachel asks.

She shakes her head, "Not many people."

"I find that hard to believe since you're gorgeous." The brunette lies next to her and rests her head on her shoulder.

Quinn laughs but doesn't say anything, already drifting off.

"Are you tired?"

She nods in response.

She feels Rachel press a kiss to her cheek and say, "Goodnight, Quinn."

* * *

Quinn slowly starts to wake up some time later. She could probably start falling back asleep again if she didn't feel a pair of eyes watching her.

She slowly opens her own eyes and sees that Rachel is indeed still awake, leaning on one elbow and gazing down at her. She shifts to cover herself as a lamp by the bed is now turned on. "Can't sleep?" she asks.

The brunette smiles, "No."

Quinn yawns, "How long have I been out for?"

"A little over an hour."

"That's it?"

Rachel nods.

That's not too far fetched for Quinn. She still feels too intoxicated to even walk straight.

She's startled when Rachel suddenly takes hold of her hands and asks, "Why are you covering yourself?"

"I just don't like being exposed like this."

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't know you, Rachel."

The dark-haired girl seems momentarily hurt by the comment. "Well, one thing you should know is that I would never share something like this."

"That's good to know," Quinn says. She wants to let her guard down, but it's in her nature not to.

"And besides," Rachel continues, "I like this about you." She reaches down to run an open palm along the smooth shaft.

Inhaling sharply, Quinn says, "Oh?"

"I like that you're different. You're not like anyone I've ever met before. And I don't meant just this," she squeezes lightly. "You're so intelligent and kind. Yet you're guarded and closed off, like you don't want anyone to know what you're thinking. You're intriguing."

Rachel's insightful view of her definitely makes her uneasy. But getting slowly jerked off leaves Quinn little room to complain. "You're really intuitive," is all she says.

The brunette moves down the bed and Quinn feels all of her blood drain to her lower region when Rachel's face hovers over her cock.

"You don't have to do that," Quinn tells her, even though she really, _really_ wants her to.

"If we only have this for tonight, then I want to make the most of it," Rachel whispers seductively as she takes hold of Quinn's member once again and drags her lips from the base to the tip.

"Oh fuck," Quinn moans. She holds back from thrusting her hips when Rachel wraps her lips around her and begins sucking.

She places a hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to take more. She nearly loses her mind when she feels her dick hitting the back of Rachel's throat, really impressed that the girl was able to take her full length into her mouth. Quinn assumes she must not have a gag reflex and thanks all the higher powers for this.

As Rachel continues deep throating her rigid cock, Quinn fights to keep from exploding in her mouth and reaches over to grab another condom out of the box on the night stand.

She rips the foil open, getting Rachel's attention as the girl releases her from her mouth and takes the condom from her, quickly rolling it down Quinn's hard and wet member.

Quinn pulls Rachel up to straddle her and grips her cock to align with her entrance, but stops when Rachel is frowning with her hands braced against Quinn's shoulders, seeming unsure about this.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"I don't think I'm very good at this."

Quinn knows that's she's talking about riding, or being on top in general. She thrusts up to push inside of her, causing them both to gasp.

She gently takes hold of Rachel's waist and starts gyrating her own hips. "Just like this, okay?"

Rachel drops her mouth open and shuts her eyes. Quinn is making sure to hit every spot inside her and it seems to be working.

The brunette starts moving her hips at a faster pace, making it more enjoyable for both of them. "I love the way you feel inside of me."

Wanting to release so badly, Quinn starts thrusting up into her, hard. Rachel cries out and falls forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

The blonde pumps in and out of her wildly, desperately hoping that Rachel will finish soon.

She doesn't have to wait long as she feels the tight channel putting her dick into a chokehold.

"Quinn, fuck! Quinn!"

It's the first time she's heard her swear all night. The rest of Rachel's cries fill her ears as Quinn cums for the second time that night. She clutches at the brunette's shoulders, releasing herself into the condom that's the only thing separating them.

She barely has a chance to catch her breath when Rachel claims her lips again and doesn't relent.

After a minute, Quinn pulls back with a small laugh and says, "I need a break."

"Oh, sorry."

She presses one more kiss on her lips and says, "It's okay."

When Rachel climbs off of her, Quinn gets to taking the condom off and tossing it into the nearby waste basket.

"I'm really glad you bumped into me," Rachel smiles as they settle next to each other.

Quinn rolls her eyes at herself, "That's so embarrassing."

The brunette cups her cheek turns her head to face her. "I really am."

Instead of directly responding, Quinn chooses to kiss the girl.

* * *

The sounds of car horns distantly blaring in early New York traffic jolts Quinn awake. Her head is pounding and she frowns as she struggles to open her eyes.

She's still in the same bedroom from the night before, _Rachel's_ bedroom, proving to her that everything she remembers wasn't just a dream.

She tries to move, but soon realizes that there's an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She glances over her shoulder to see the brunette fast asleep and holding onto her for dear life.

Quinn sighs and as carefully and quietly as she can, pries Rachel's arm off of her and scoots away to get off the bed.

She winces at how stiff she is, but powers through and hurries to gather all of her clothes up off the floor. She blushes at seeing several condom wrappers littered on the floor as well.

She quickly gets her boxers on and is in the middle of putting on her jeans when Rachel stirs. She freezes, not daring to move. But Rachel's breathing evens out again and the blonde lets out the breath she was holding.

She finishes getting dressed and looks around to make sure she's not forgetting anything. Since her bag and coat are still in the living room, she should be good to go.

She stares at the sleeping brunette, contemplating if she should say something before she goes. But without a drunken mind to cloud her judgement, Quinn knows that all that she did last night was reckless and completely out of character for her. And she has no intention on ever seeing this girl again anyway.

So as quietly as she can, Quinn sneaks out of the apartment and back into her life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, thank you all for taking the time to read this and let me know if I should continue.

Any feedback is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

 **A/N:** Wow! You all have no idea how happy I am that so many of you have taken an interest in this story. I promise I'll do my best not to let you guys down :)

The the anon that asked, you are correct that Rachel would be 21-22 in this story.

Also, I'm sure you all got a feel from the first chapter on how this story is going to be. Without giving too much of the plot away, I should warn you again that there's going to be some ups and downs. There's going to be times that you'll probably not like Quinn and even times you'll maybe not like Rachel. So if you're not one for angst, please take caution with this story.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

After a long and stressful day of looking over different invoices for her accounts, it's already time to go home. Quinn hasn't even realized that she's lost track of time again while locked away in her office.

It's only when she gets a call on the intercom from her assistant, Kitty, that she finally notices how long she's been deeply focused on her tasks.

"Ms. Fabray? I'm just letting you know that it's five o'clock and I'm leaving now."

Quinn pushes the button to answer back, "Do I have any messages?"

"That idiot from the Newark project meeting last month kept calling again. I might have threatened to make sure he's blacklisted if he ever tries contacting us from here on out."

"Thank you," Quinn laughs. Her assistant may have only been there for a few months, but she was glad to finally have one with the same no-bullshit attitude as her that was also not afraid to joke around. "I'll see you on Monday."

She starts packing all of the important files away that she'll need to look over for the weekend, which was a lot. Once she's satisfied, she then grabs her coat and is about to head out when there's a knock at her office door. She doesn't even get a chance to say something in response before Santana lets herself in.

"What is it?" Quinn asks, ready to go home already.

"You got any plans tonight?"

She eyes her friend suspiciously. "Maybe. Why?"

Santana smirks, "That's a no. You're coming out with us."

Quinn sighs, "Who is 'us'? Coming out where? And I don't even think I'm up for going out tonight anyway."

"We haven't even left and you're already bitching. 'Us' as in you, me, Brittany, and the guys. And we're going to that karaoke place in Bushwick again."

"From two weeks ago?"

"Yeah that one," Santana nods.

"Seriously? The music was terrible there and the drinks were overpriced, even for us."

"Yeah I know. But Brittany keeps talking about how she had so much fun last time and wants us all to do it again."

"Why can't you just go without me?" Quinn argues.

"Because it was nice to hang out with my best friend for once and I want to do it again? And besides, going to this place got you laid last time."

Quinn blushes, but feels the guilt settle in as she thinks about Rachel. After letting what she did sink in, she's been really kicking herself for the past couple of weeks for just leaving so fast without so much as a goodbye. She can only imagine how the girl felt. How she might still feel.

She knows that the right thing to do would be to apologize. But she's probably never going to run into Rachel again, and she's not about to go knocking on her apartment door.

"Quinn?"

She's broken out of her internal conflict and looks back up at Santana. "Fine. What time?"

"We're all going to head over right now. Unless you want to go home and change?"

"No," she shakes her head. "The sooner we get there, the better. I have to be up early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"I promised Beth I'd take her to the movies."

"Beth, as in your niece?"

"How many other Beths do you know?" Quinn chuckles.

Santana smiles, "True. And I'll drive you this time. Let you save your gas because I'm such a good friend and all."

"How thoughtful," Quinn drawls out monotonously. Her friend responds with an eye roll and light shove.

They leave the blonde's office to see that pretty much everyone else is leaving too. They then head over to the elevators down the hall and step inside one that's just opening up.

Quinn's about to push the button for the ground floor, but pauses when she sees someone else walking over and allows him to step inside.

She takes a step back and smiles cordially at the man in charge of the company, her father.

He takes notice of both women and gives them a nod, "Quinn. Santana."

"Hello sir," Santana forces a smile.

"Mr. Fabray," Quinn replies. She would never call him "dad" in the workplace because he would no doubt find that to be very unprofessional.

The elevator doors close and the small room is silent. Quinn knows that Santana has always been intimidated by Russell Fabray. So her best friend usually keeps her mouth shut around him unless she absolutely has to speak to him. It was like that even when they were teenagers.

"Any plans this weekend?" Russell asks his daughter, catching her off guard.

"I'm going to visit mom tomorrow," she answers.

The elevator doors open again and they all step out.

"Be sure to give Beth my love." Quinn thinks she can see can detect a hint of a smile on his face, a rare occurrence nowadays.

"Will do," she says before they part ways.

"Must be a good day if he actually acknowledged us," Santana mumbles under her breath as they walk off.

"No kidding," Quinn agrees.

She follows Santana to her car near the building and together they start the drive to the karaoke bar. They both sigh when they immediately pull into bumper-to-bumper, five o'clock Manhattan traffic.

While they wait, Santana asks, "Have you talked to...what was her name again? Rachel?"

Quinn nods, "Her name is Rachel. And no, I haven't. We never exchanged numbers or anything."

"Really?" Santana turns to look at her. "Why?"

The blonde shrugs, "It was just a one time thing."

"That's weird."

Quinn frowns, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's not like you to just hook up with random girls and never talk to them again. Was she that bad in the sack?"

She rolls her eyes, "No. And I know it's not like me. I guess we had a little too much to drink and one thing led to another. She basically threw herself at me. And besides," she glares at the Latina, "you were the one that made me go talk to her anyway."

"Hey, I said just talk for a little while and maybe get her number," Santana defends. "I didn't say anything about getting into her pants."

"Whatever," Quinn snaps. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

Her friend scoffs, "Fine."

Santana apparently decides to change the subject and starts talking about everything going on with Brittany, which Quinn is thankful for. One reason this girl is her best friend is because she knows when she pushes too far, at least when it comes to Quinn.

By the time they make it over the bridge and into Brooklyn, it's already dark out. They spend some time trying to find parking and settle for leaving Santana's car at a diner down the street.

They walk in and immediately find Brittany among the crowd, her insane dancing making it easy for them. She spots them coming in and beams, pushing her way through people to get to them.

After giving Santana a quick kiss, she turns to Quinn and squeals, "Quinn! You made it."

Quinn doesn't get why she's always so happy and excited to see her, but smiles and nods anyway, "Hey Brittany. It's nice to see you again."

"Totally. I'm gonna go get us a table."

"Sure thing, babe. We're going to get some drinks," Santana says.

Quinn goes with her up to the available bartenders to order all of their drinks and wait.

"Are the guys on their way?" she asks.

"They should be almost here," Santana answers. "Puckerman said they left right after we did."

"Hey!" the bartender suddenly shouts over the music to get their attention. He's looking at Quinn.

"Yes?" she replies, confused. This was the same guy from the last time she came. She's sure he probably deals with so many people everyday that she doesn't know how he could even remember her.

"You're Quinn, right?"

Now she's even more confused. "Yeah?"

"Your friend has been looking for you."

"My friend?"

Santana looks between them, really wanting to know what's going on as well.

"Yeah, your friend Rachel," the bartender answers.

Quinn furrows her brow and stares at him. "You're kidding. Rachel?"

He nods, "She's been coming in here a lot asking if I've seen you around."

"Yeah, that's not weird or anything," Santana laughs as she grabs their drinks. "Come on, Q. Let's go sit down."

She nods absently at her friend and turns to follow her. She quickly shouts over her shoulder to the bartender, "Thanks!"

They walk over to the table that Brittany picked to see Puck and Finn already there.

"Sounds like someone's got a stalker," Santana smirks as they sit down.

"What?" the two men say at the same time, both equally curious.

"Nothing!" Quinn answers quickly, nudging her friend to shut up. She's annoyed, not only because of her friend's loud mouth, but also the fact that Santana would say that about Rachel. The girl probably just wants an explanation for why Quinn left as fast as she did. It was understandable.

"Where's Mike?" she asks, hoping to draw the attention away from her.

"He said something about a date with Tina," Puck says, taking a sip out of his beer.

Quinn frowns and turns to Santana. "Tina your assistant?"

Santana shrugs, "I don't know, I guess. I actually thought they were cousins or something this whole time."

"Hey, come on. That's racist," Finn tells her.

"No one asked you so shut it, Hudson!"

That's how it goes for the next couple of hours. The drinks keep on coming, and they all bicker at each other to let off some steam after another long week at work. But if Quinn's being honest, she's actually having a good time and laughing more tonight than she has in a while. She might actually be glad that Santana drug her out again.

Once everyone's loose enough, they all take turns singing on the stage. Well, everyone except for Quinn. She'll probably never muster up the courage to sing in front of a large crowd, but she does enjoy watching her friends go up.

Laughing when Puck and Finn decide to be goofy and sing a romantic duet together, she watches as run up to the stage. But then something else in her line of sight catches her attention.

She sees a small brunette walk in and even from far away, she can tell who it is. Rachel.

The girl walks straight to the bartender that was talking to Quinn earlier. She can't hear what they're saying, but she swallows when he nods at Rachel and says something while pointing in the blonde's direction.

As Rachel starts looking around, Quinn takes a deep breath and gets ready to approach her.

She turns to Santana and Brittany to say, "I'll be over there." But it falls on deaf ears as they're too busy cheering on the guys on stage, who seem to have the attention of everyone else there. She figures it probably won't even be noticed that she's gone.

Standing up, Quinn runs a hand through her hair nervously and nods to herself, starting the walk over the Rachel. The girl is rooted on the same spot by the bar, scanning over everyone in the place.

When her eyes finally land on the blonde, Quinn swears that she can see her gasp.

She makes it all the way over to the brunette and waits for her to speak, ready for any angry words that would rightfully be thrown at her.

But much to Quinn's confusion, the girl actually smiles up at her and says, "Quinn."

She smiles back, trying to hide her anxiety, and says, "Hi Rachel."

Rachel clears her throat and looks down at the floor, "I didn't think I'd be running into you tonight."

Lifting an eyebrow, Quinn asks, "No?"

The girl shakes her head. She makes eye contact again and says, "But I'm really happy I did."

"Yeah, me too." She clears her throat. "You look great, by the way. How have you been?"

"I've been good," Rachel smiles. "And you look great too."

She laughs and looks down at her button down shirt and slacks. "We came here right after work. I didn't have time to change."

"Even so, I'm sure you look great no matter what."

Without a way to respond to that, Quinn smiles at her for a moment before remembering there was something she needed to say.

"Rachel, I owe you an apology." When Rachel doesn't say anything, she continues, "I am so sorry for just up and leaving that morning without saying goodbye. You don't deserve that. No one does. I've just never been in that situation before and I didn't know what to do. But obviously. I didn't do the right thing and I hope that you'll forgive me. I'm truly sorry."

Quinn has spent a lot of time thinking of what her words to Rachel would be should she ever have the chance to apologize. And even though it's nervously rushed, she's just glad to get out what she needed to say.

Rachel steps closer and says, "I'm not mad at you, Quinn. I mean, at first I was just mad at myself. I thought that maybe I did something wrong."

"But you didn't. I was just - "

"It's okay," Rachel interrupts. "I realize that I might have come on a little too strong and probably scared you." She lowers her voice, "I also know that you're insecure about certain things. So please, don't worry, Quinn. I'm not mad at you and of course I forgive you."

This is going a lot better than Quinn ever expected. She thanks her lucky stars that Rachel is such a forgiving person.

"So, no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Rachel agrees. The girl tentatively reaches up to touch Quinn's wrist and licks her lips. "You know, I think about that night a lot."

Quinn starts blushing profusely, but tries to keep it together. She pulls away and crosses her arms. "Yeah?"

Rachel seems to notice her tensing up and asks, "Are you okay, Quinn? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She shakes her head. "It's okay. I've been told I'm pretty uptight," she chuckles.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Quinn thinks about it and slowly brings her arms back down. "I had a really great time that night. And I actually think about it a lot too."

It was true. The events that occurred were constantly replaying in Quinn's mind. After all, it was her first intimate encounter with someone in a long while.

She doesn't know when or how, but Rachel had managed to step even closer and now their faces are only inches apart. Rachel's giving her _that_ stare again.

The brunette opens her mouth to say something, but someone roughly shoves Quinn's shoulder and the blonde breaks eye contact with Rachel to see a drunken Santana joining them and leaning into her side to keep her balance.

"Quinn! We gotta go soon," she slurs. "Me and Britts wanna go get our mack on at my place. Can you drive?"

"I think that would be wise. Give me your keys."

Santana hands them over before turning to Rachel and squinting her eyes. She then smirks deviously. "Hey Rachel."

Quinn rolls her eyes while the brunette just looks taken aback, but still smiles nevertheless and says, "Hello."

Santana snickers as she keeps looking at Rachel and raises a hand to point her finger back and forth between them. "I'll give you two a minute."

As her friend stumbles off, Quinn turns back to Rachel and says, "That's Santana, my best friend. And sorry about that. She doesn't really have a filter when she's drunk. Not that she even has one when she's sober. But - "

Rachel suddenly takes her hand and says, "Come with me."

Quinn is pulled outside in a hurry and barely has time to put her coat on in the near-freezing weather. "What are we doing?" she asks.

Left without an answer, she just goes along as Rachel takes them to the side of the building to where they're hidden from the street lights. Now Quinn has an idea of what they're doing.

She can see a lustful look on Rachel's dimly lit face and it makes her heart pump faster out of a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Rachel backs herself against the brick wall while taking hold of the lapels of Quinn's coat to pull her closer. The blonde takes a tentative step forward and pauses.

Smiling, Rachel reaches up to trace over Quinn's jawline with her fingertips.

"Rachel?"

The brunette presses a very gentle kiss on her lips, letting it linger. Quinn flutters her eyelashes open to see those dark brown eyes still fixated on hers.

She swallows and opens her mouth to try again, "Rachel, I don't think this is a good - "

She's interrupted by soft whispering, "Quinn, let's just enjoy the moment, okay?"

The girl brings their lips together again and Quinn doesn't fight it. She couldn't even pull back if she wanted to with the tight grip Rachel has on her coat.

She kisses her back like she did the first night they met, unsure about the situation but still reveling in the thrill of it all.

It's not long before she becomes more aggressive and pushes Rachel harder against the wall. The brunette seems to love it and brings Quinn closer to push their bodies together more firmly.

Quinn feels her phone going off in her pocket and is about to reach for it, but decides not to when Rachel lightly bites her bottom lip. She knows that it's probably just Santana calling anyway.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpers.

She feels her phone going off again and ignores it, instead taking advantage of Rachel's open mouth and pushing her tongue inside. She moans as Rachel moves her hands up to thread through her hair, making her feel like she's in heaven.

She pulls back and latches her lips onto the side of Rachel's neck and smirks when she shivers and lets out a soft cry.

"Shit," she mutters when her phone starts vibrating once more. She pulls it out and brings it up to her ear to bark out, "What?"

"Where are you?" Santana whines on the other end. "We're waiting by the car."

She's startled when Rachel pulls her back in close and rests her head on her shoulder. Quinn frowns at the action until she remembers Santana is waiting for an answer. "I'll be there in a minute."

She shoves her phone back into her coat pocket and gives Rachel an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

"Okay." Rachel pulls her in for one last heated kiss and Quinn fights to catch her breath when they finally part.

"I - " She doesn't even know what to say. "Should we - "

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Rachel smiles up at her.

The blonde is surprised that she's able to detach herself more easily this time. She furrows her brow as she stumbles back, "Okay? Bye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn."

The girl stays standing in the same spot as she watches Quinn go.

Quinn glances over her shoulder at her one more time before hurrying back to Santana's car, still mulling over whatever the hell just happened. Rachel seemed so sure of herself when she said they would see each other again. But Quinn doesn't know how that's even possible when they still haven't exchanged information.

"Hurry up!" Santana shrieks as soon a she sees the blonde walking over. Quinn huffs and takes the keys out of her pocket and unlocks the doors. They, along with Brittany, all pile up inside.

She shakes her head when the other two women immediately go to the backseat together and continue with whatever they were doing before Quinn got there. She's quick to turn up the radio before pulling out of the parking lot and beginning the drive back to Manhattan.

With the music drowning everything around her out, Quinn gets lost in her thoughts about the evening. She's still incredibly curious about Rachel. The girl was a complete mystery to her and Quinn still wasn't sure what to think of her just yet.

And there was also the fact that Rachel was so certain that they would run into each other again. Quinn really didn't know whether to be intrigued or nervous.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter is going to have more insight on Quinn's background. And of course there's going to be more Faberry interaction. Only this time, they'll be "running into each other" somewhere else ;)

Thank you for reading! Be sure to drop a line and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

 **A/N:** I'm so glad a lot of you are enjoying this story so far. It's interesting to read what you're all thinking about Rachel ;)

On another note for anyone that's wondering, updates should be weekly and usually around Friday or Saturday.

I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the story!

* * *

The next morning, it takes Quinn a little over an hour and a half to drive to her hometown of Cold Spring Harbor on Long Island. It usually takes her a bit longer than this, but she had woken up late today and was rushing to get there so that Beth wouldn't be upset.

She pulls her small, black BMW into the driveway of her childhood home and quickly hops out. She runs to the front door and makes sure to knock lightly in case her niece was taking a nap.

The door opens a few moments later and Quinn smiles at the older woman standing before her, "Hey mom. Sorry I was running a little late this morning."

"Don't worry about it," Judy answers while stepping aside to let her daughter in. "I think Beth is too caught up in her cartoons right now to even notice."

"What?" Quinn smirks before turning her head to the living room and shouting, "Are you saying that Beth forgot about me?"

Right on cue, the sound of little feet can be heard on the hard wood floors as three year old Beth Fabray comes running around the corner.

"Quinn!" she yells in delight.

"Hey munchkin." Quinn swoops up the excited little girl and carries her on her hip to the kitchen where Judy was making lunch. She ruffles Beth's curly blonde hair and asks, "Did you miss me?"

"Mhmm," the toddler nods. "We still going to the movies?"

"Of course, baby girl."

"But not until you eat your lunch first," Judy tells Beth.

Quinn smiles and whispers into her ear, "Say 'roger that' to grandma."

"Roger that, grandma!"

Judy grins and shakes her head. "Why don't you go watch tv for a little while and I'll call you when the food is ready, Beth."

Quinn puts her niece back down on the floor to allow her to run off back to the living room.

When it's just the two of them, Judy says, "I tried calling you earlier to see if you were still coming, but it kept going straight to voicemail."

Leaning against the counter, Quinn nods, "Yeah, I lost my phone. I'll be getting a new one on Monday."

"Oh I see." Her mother continues stirring the food on the stove and then asks, "How's work going?"

She shrugs, "It's been fine. Just busy."

"Do you see your father around at the office a lot?"

She shakes her head, "Not really."

Quinn can see the irritated and disappointed look on her mother's face. One of the main reasons for the divorce was Russell being so dismissive with his children. She doesn't want to open up that can of worms again with her mom. Not right now at least. "Anyway..."

"So what else is going on?" Judy asks. "Have you spoken to Dani at all?"

She sighs, "No." She knows that Judy never liked her ex-girlfriend and was more than likely ecstatic when they broke up months ago.

"That's too bad." Quinn rolls her eyes because she knows her mother doesn't mean it. "Have you started seeing anyone else yet?"

For some reason, Rachel's face is the first thing to appear in her mind when asked. Probably because she's been Quinn's only intimate encounter as of late. But obviously her mom doesn't need to know about her casual hook ups.

"No, not yet."

"Quinn! Look!" Beth comes running back into the kitchen again carrying a few pieces of paper.

"What do we have here?" Quinn smiles and picks up the toddler and sits her down carefully on the edge of the counter.

Judy turns to look and says, "She drew those in daycare this week. Her teacher said she couldn't wait to show you."

"No way." Quinn looks at the drawings of various animals. She teases her niece, "You traced these, didn't you?"

"No!"

"I'm just kidding, sweetie. They're beautiful," she kisses the top of her head.

Beth holds out one of the drawings to her and says, "You can have the fish."

"I've always wanted a rainbow fish to go on my wall," Quinn says as she takes it, making the small girl laugh. "I'll get a frame for it and put it in my office, baby girl. Now let's eat so we can go and watch the movie."

Beth squeals, "Yes!"

* * *

"Did you like the movie?" Quinn asks as they leave the small theater after watching the new kids movie.

"Yes! I want a Baymax!" Beth says excitedly.

Quinn laughs, "I don't think they make those yet."

As they walk outside, Beth suddenly tugs on Quinn's arm and asks, "Can we get ice cream?"

Quinn unlocks her car and opens the backseat door for her niece to climb inside. "Since you ate all of your lunch, I guess that's okay."

"Yay!"

She drives the short distance to take them to an ice cream parlor down the street. Once they're inside, she takes the liberty of ordering Beth a kids-sized vanilla with sprinkles.

As soon as they sit down, the little girl goes to town on her dessert while Quinn stifles a laugh from the other side of their table.

After a while, Beth holds out the spoon and asks, "Want some, Quinn?"

She shakes her head, "No thank you, baby girl. It's all yours. You're almost done with it anyway."

Beth seems satisfied with the answer and continues eating her ice cream.

Quinn feels a pull on her heart when she's once again reminded of how much Beth is like her mother, from her facial expressions to her kind heart.

"What's wrong?" The toddler seems to notice the forlorn look on Quinn's face.

"Nothing," she says quickly. She then smiles cheerfully, "All done?"

Much to Quinn's amusement, Beth shoves one last spoonful into her mouth and nods, "Mhmm!"

* * *

After driving Beth back home, the little blonde is sad that her aunt is leaving, but still reluctantly allows her grandma to take her from Quinn. Judy takes her inside before coming back out a few minutes later to say goodbye to her daughter.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Quinn asks as they stand in the driveway by her car.

"We're fine, sweetie," Judy says. "But you should come by more often. Sometimes it gets a little lonely with just me and Beth, and that's not good for her."

Quinn sighs, "I know. I've been swamped at work lately and I'm sorry. But I promise I'll come around more."

Judy smiles understandingly.

An idea occurs to Quinn. "Maybe Beth can come stay with me for a weekend soon? I can take her around the city and maybe to a show?" With how much the little girl loves watching movies, Quinn was sure she'd also enjoy seeing a Broadway production.

"I'm sure she'll like that. We'll talk about it." Judy pulls the younger Fabray into a tight hug. "Be careful driving home."

"I will, mom."

"And give us a call when you can."

"As soon as I get my new phone," she laughs. "You take care."

She gets into her car and starts the drive back to the city.

* * *

The rest of the weekend goes by in a blur as it's mostly spent organizing projects. Before Quinn knows it, she's back at the office on Monday.

She hurries with following up on different clients so she can go out and get a new phone while on her lunch break, and hopefully have enough time to pick up some food while she's at it.

But just as she starts putting her things away so she can go, Kitty buzzes her.

"Ms. Fabray, there's someone here to see you."

Quinn doesn't miss a beat and continues putting her stuff away as she pushes the button to respond, "I don't have any meetings scheduled for the rest of the day." She doesn't allow unscheduled visits and Kitty knows this.

Expecting a response from Kitty on the intercom, she's surprised when her assistant opts to directly call her desk phone instead. She picks it up and asks, "Could you not hear me?"

"I did," Kitty says in a low voice. Quinn now realizes that she doesn't want whoever is out there to hear what they're saying. "But she's being very persistent in seeing you."

Quinn frowns, "She?"

"She's not with any of our clients. She said that her name is Rachel Berry. I told her that you don't take unscheduled visits but she insists that it's 'of utmost importance' that she speaks with you."

She pauses at the name. Surely this couldn't be Rachel. _That_ Rachel. There's no way that would be possible. It has to be some other Rachel.

"Ms. Fabray?"

And if it was, how could Rachel have even known where to find her? She didn't know anything about Quinn. Not even her last name.

"Quinn!" Kitty whispers harshly.

"Shit," she mutters. There's only one way to solve this mystery. "Send her in."

She hangs the phone up before her assistant can say anything else and takes a deep breath. When she hears her door opening, she quickly stands and smooths over her skirt.

Kitty comes in first to hold the door open, sending Quinn a confused glance as she nods her head to the woman behind her.

And sure enough, Quinn's breath hitches when she sees it's _that_ Rachel.

The girl steps into the office and smiles at her shyly, "Hello Quinn."

She doesn't know what to say, besides, "Rachel?"

"I'll be out here if you need anything," Kitty says before skeptically looking at Rachel once more and exiting the room, leaving them alone.

Quinn gestures to her office couch on the other side of the room, "You can take a seat there."

Rachel does so and smiles as Quinn sits down next to her. "You have a really nice office. I wasn't expecting it to be this big." The brunette looks towards the window, "With such a nice view too."

"Thank you." Quinn notices Rachel looking at Beth's framed drawing on the wall behind her desk and clears her throat, "I apologize for sounding crass, but what are you doing here? How do you...know where I work?"

"Oh!" The girl starts rummaging through her purse. "I almost forgot the whole reason I came here in the first place." She pulls out a familiar device and hands it over to the blonde.

Quinn takes it and purses her lips, feeling incredibly stupid now. "My phone."

"You dropped it on Friday night and I just wanted to get it back to you," Rachel explains. "I know how frustrating it can be to lose a phone."

She nods. No doubt Rachel had to go through it to figure out how to find her. Quinn knows she can't even be upset about that as she never put a passcode on it like Santana was always nagging on her about.

"I even charged it for you."

"Thank you," she says. "It saves me the trouble of getting a new one."

"You're welcome," Rachel says. She starts looking around at the large office once again. "I couldn't help but notice that it's called The Fabray Agency, and your last name is also Fabray. Is it a family company?"

"Yeah. It's actually my father's company."

Before Rachel can say anything else, there's a knock at the door and Kitty pops her head in. "Sorry to bother you. But I'm going to lunch now."

"That's fine," Quinn waves her off.

After the assistant goes, Rachel asks, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all," Quinn assures her. This actually works out for her. She knows that she needs to have a talk with Rachel, but she'd rather not do it here. "I was just about to leave for lunch. Would you like to join me? It's my treat."

Rachel beams, "I'd love to."

As they step out of her office, Finn approaches them while frowning at some papers. "Hey Quinn, can you - " He stops when he sees that she has company. "Oh sorry. I didn't know you were busy."

"What do you need?" she asks.

"It's not a big - "

"Hudson." She's becoming impatient.

"Can you look over this draft for me before I submit it? I would ask Santana, but she's already out for lunch."

She takes it from him and quickly scans over everything. "Philanthropic is spelled with a _ph_ and not an _f_. Other than that, this looks good."

He takes it back and smiles, "Thanks!"

Quinn steps around him wordlessly and continues on to the elevators with Rachel right behind her.

"Everyone seems intimidated by you. Are you one of the higher ups?" the brunette asks.

She shrugs, "Something like that."

They take the elevator down to the ground floor and go out the entrance to the building. Once outside, Quinn takes Rachel a couple blocks over to one of her frequented restaurants.

"Does anyone tell you that you walk really fast?" Rachel laughs as she takes hold of her arm.

"Sorry," Quinn slows down. "I guess I'm always in a hurry."

"I've noticed."

After a few minutes, they come to a stop in front of the restaurant Quinn was guiding them to. "Is this place okay? I know it's strictly organic, but I like to eat healthy."

"Well since I'm a vegan, it's perfect," Rachel smiles.

"Great."

When they go inside, the hostess sees Quinn and they're immediately shown to a table. Their waiter then appears and hands them menus to look over and leaves them alone. Quinn sets hers down, already knowing what she wants.

"I'm guessing you come here a lot," Rachel teases.

Quinn smiles, "Yeah I do."

Rachel continues looking over the menu for a few minutes before setting it down as well. The waiter comes back to quickly take their orders.

While they wait, Quinn asks, "You weren't busy today?"

"I had a dance class this morning." Rachel takes a sip of her water. "And then I have another one later this afternoon."

"Oh okay. Well, thank you for taking the time to bring my phone to me," Quinn says. "I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all." Rachel bites her lip before reaching over to touch her hand. "And besides, it gave me an excuse to see you again."

Quinn stiffens under the touch and carefully pulls her hand away. "Rachel, I need to be honest. I hope that I didn't give you the wrong impression."

The girl frowns, "Wrong impression? What do you mean?"

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts and think about how she's going to word this. "This is nothing personal, but I'm not interested in a relationship right now. Or even dating for that matter. And I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry if you feel differently. But - "

Rachel draws her hand back and clears her throat, "It's okay. I understand."

"I don't know if you were hoping for something more to come out of this, but that's just not something I'm ready for right now."

"Quinn, it's okay. I wasn't hoping for anything either. And I couldn't date someone I hardly know." The brunette meets her eyes and says, "I was just hoping that we could be friends."

"Friends?" Just like everything else when it comes to Rachel, Quinn wasn't so sure about this proposal. She doesn't know the extent of whatever it is Rachel thinks about them. Anybody can easily say one thing and mean another.

"Of course! We enjoy each other's company, right?"

"Right..."

"So what harm could being friends do? I find you to be very interesting and I think I could take a lot out of a friendship from you. There's so much that we could learn from one another. Like I've said, I've never met anyone like you before." The girl was talking a mile a minute.

The words sound well rehearsed. Everything that Rachel was saying made sense in the logical way. To Quinn, this is easily the weirdest way she's ever made a friend.

But she has no room to argue. She owes the girl at least this much after using her the way that she did.

"I guess you're right."

"So, friends?"

"Friends," Quinn nods with a smile. Rachel was right about one thing, there's no harm in being friends with one another.

"Great," Rachel beams.

Their food arrives and Quinn takes a moment to see if she has any messages on her phone pertaining to work.

"Just so you know, I've already saved my number for you."

Quinn pauses, then quickly scrolls through her contacts to see 'Rachel Berry'.

"So you did."

"Is that okay?"

She looks up and nods with a chuckle, "It's about time we exchanged numbers anyway."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

 **A/N:** Be sure to share any questions, comments, or theories. I want to hear it all!

Off topic, but have you guys seen the Scream Queens trailer? Lea is such a dork :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content in this chapter.

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this next part of the story! As always, thank you for reading :)

* * *

Quinn is wrapping up a meeting with a few representatives of a potential client. If she was being honest, it hadn't gone as smoothly as she would have liked.

For whatever reason, Finn wanted to be the one to give the pitch this time, so she let him take the reigns. But after he started stuttering halfway through the presentation, she coolly got him to sit down and took over herself.

And that seemed to be a smart move as the representatives looked very happy when she finished.

"I think it's safe to say that this is definitely headed in the right direction. We look forward to working with you, Ms. Fabray." One of the older men shakes her hand. Everyone soon starts filing out of the conference room.

Once the representatives are out of earshot, Finn blows out a puff of air and says, "Sorry. I just got really nervous."

Quinn rolls her eyes as she gathers up her laptop. "I'm not always going to be there to save your ass, Hudson."

"I know! It won't happen again, I swear." He looks on the verge of an anxiety attack and now Quinn was starting to feel a little bad.

She sighs. "I was really nervous my first few times too. You just have to make sure you practice beforehand. Rehearse in front of a mirror if you have to," she jokes.

He cracks a smile. "Yeah, I guess I can. Thanks, you know, for not killing me."

"If we didn't land this pitch, it would be a different story. But it went well for the most part, so I'll let it slide this time."

He nods in relief, "Cool."

She looks down at her watch and groans when she realizes it's already five thirty. "That meeting ran a lot longer than I thought it would. Go home, Finn. Have some fun this weekend."

"Let's all have some fun this weekend." Santana steps into the room. "Me and Puck are going to get some sushi. You guys coming?"

"Totally! I'm starving," Finn says.

Quinn shakes her head. "Sorry. Not tonight. I need to get this project finished so I can have the rest of the weekend free."

"Ah that's right. Beth is staying over this weekend," Santana nods.

"Yeah, she is."

"Well I guess you're off the hook this time." She turns to Finn and says, "Let's go, Finnept."

They all step out of the conference room and make their way to their respective offices. Quinn stops in front of her secretary's desk and asks, "Do I have any messages."

"Surprisingly no," Kitty says, looking completely bored as she alphabetizes her filing cabinet to pass time.

"Great. Have a good night then."

Kitty grabs her things and gets up from her desk with a smile. "Are you taking off too?"

Quinn shakes her head, "I've got more work to do. So no life for me tonight."

"Then I'll try to have enough fun for the both of us."

Quinn laughs and goes into her office, shutting the door. She stares at her desk and sighs. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Once it hits seven thirty, Quinn gets up to walk around her office and stretch for a little while. She opens the blinds and notices that it's already dark out, so she turns off her office light to admire the glow of the New York City lights from her window.

She goes back to her desk and leaves the light off, deciding that the lights outside were adequate enough. She's mainly doing work on her computer anyway.

She gets back to work on her project and gets about another half an hour of work done before her phone goes off with a new message. She picks it up to see a text from Rachel.

 **Rachel: Kurt and Blaine forced me to go with them to SoHo for some shopping. Is it sad that I'm bored?**

Quinn smiles. Her and the brunette would occasionally talk here and there, but Quinn was just too busy lately to have a full on conversation.

 **Quinn: I would probably be bored too. But it still sounds more exciting than my night.**

 **Rachel: What are you up to?**

She drums her fingers against the desk and glances up at her computer screen with a sigh.

 **Quinn: I'm still at work.**

The reply is instant.

 **Rachel: Quinn! That's crazy!**

She rubs her temples with a yawn.

 **Quinn: I think I'm actually starting to go a little bit crazy.**

A few minutes pass and Quinn doesn't receive a response, so she decides to get back to work. But it's not too long later that her phone goes off.

 **Rachel: If you want I can come by. I'm in the area anyway so it wouldn't be a problem.**

She's thinking about what to say, but then her phone goes off once again.

 **Rachel: But if that's too weird or something, then I understand. I'm just REALLY bored here.**

Quinn thinks about it. She's gotten a lot of work done so far tonight so maybe having company wouldn't be the worst thing.

 **Quinn: Your friends won't be mad that you're ditching them?**

 **Rachel: I'll make it up to them.**

 **Quinn: Okay. Only if you want to.**

 **Rachel: I'll be there in less than half an hour.**

With that, she picks up her desk phone and calls downstairs to let security know she has a visitor coming by.

* * *

Quinn is sitting on the couch just finishing up a salad that she had stored in her fridge when there's a knock at the door. She quickly swallows her food and says, "Come in."

It then opens and Rachel looks around before spotting Quinn and stepping inside. "It's a little scary walking through this place when it's empty and almost all the lights are off."

"That's how it is until the overnight cleaning crew gets here." She sets her empty salad bowl down on the floor. "And I turned the light off in here because there's a lot of light outside."

Rachel goes to the window and nods. "I still can't get over the view."

Quinn smiles at the girl.

Rachel turns around and takes off her coat, sitting down next to Quinn on the couch. "How did your day go?" she asks.

"It dragged," Quinn sighs. "But I did get a lot of work done."

"I would hope so since you're still here," Rachel teases. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"I have a deadline on Monday. But I wanted to get it taken care of now."

"Do you have weekend plans or something?"

She's a little hesitant to answer because she hardly talks about Beth to anyone. But she finds herself nodding. "My niece is staying over and I wanted to enjoy my time with her and not have to worry about work."

"Your niece? I'm guessing it's the little girl in that picture?" Rachel points to a frame sitting on Quinn's desk with a smile.

"Yes, that's her. That's Beth."

"She's adorable. She could easily pass as your daughter. How old is she?"

Quinn exhales and leans back on the couch. "She's coming up on four."

"That's exciting." Rachel sounds genuinely interested in these little things about Quinn's life.

"Do you have any nieces or nephews?" she asks.

Rachel shakes her head, "No. I was adopted and I have two fathers. So I was their only child."

Quinn is intrigued because she doesn't know anyone else with same-sex parents. She remembers Rachel talking about where she was from. "Do they still live in Ohio?"

"Yes. And they're still happily married," Rachel adds.

"That's good."

"What about your parents?"

She clears her throat, "They divorced back when I was still in high school."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I got over it," Quinn chuckles. "I moved to the city to go to the college and my dad moved here into his own place so he could be close to work. My sister decided to stay at home with our mom and took classes at a community college before she got pregnant."

"I suppose it's good that your father has you close by over here while your mother has your sister with her at home."

Quinn nods. She feels the familiar sadness returning when she thinks about how her mom doesn't even have Quinn's sister anymore. But that was another heavy topic entirely in its own, so she doesn't say anything.

"You look like you're thinking too hard," Rachel nudges her.

"Sorry. Just thinking about work stuff," she lies.

"Am I keeping you?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Not at all. I just need to send a few emails and I'll be done."

Rachel nods and shifts to get more comfortable on the couch as she studies the blonde.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Has anyone told you that you seem much more relaxed when there's no one else around?"

Quinn frowns at the statement and how true it is when she thinks about it. "I guess I just like to maintain a certain image."

"Well, I'm glad you don't feel you have to do that with me."

She knows that even if she did try to put up a front with Rachel when they first met, the girl would have seen right through her anyway. Quinn knows she's weirdly observant like that.

She looks up at Rachel again to see her smiling softly. She asks, "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel moves into Quinn's space and hesitantly plants her lips on hers. Quinn sucks in a breath before pulling back.

"Rachel, we agreed to just be friends," she reminds her.

"Friends can do this, can't they?" Rachel whispers against her lips.

Before Quinn can answer, Rachel kisses her again. She gives in for a moment before pulling back once more. "I don't want you to think I'm just using you. Are you really okay with being just friends?"

"I am."

Quinn needs more convincing than that. "Really? You understand that I'm not ready to date right now?"

"I'm fine with that, Quinn." Rachel sighs and is the one to pull back this time. "I really am. I just think that we were really good together...physically. And we should take advantage of that."

Quinn doesn't say anything because she knows at least that much was true. They did have an amazing night together. And if she could do that again without consequence, then what was the point in saying no?

She decides to stop fighting it and allows her to go back to what she was doing before.

She lets Rachel kiss her and responds this time, angling herself towards her. The girl eagerly moves closer and presses their bodies together.

Quinn moans when tongues start exploring and she threads her fingers into Rachel's dark hair. After a few minutes, she inhales sharply when the brunette moves to straddle her and starts grinding their lower halves together.

Feeling herself becoming increasingly hard, Quinn moves their hips even faster. She needs more.

Evidentially, Rachel does too. She breaks their kiss and gasps out, "Quinn."

She moves her hands down to slowly glide over smooth thighs and goes underneath Rachel's skirt. When her fingertips reach the edge of her underwear, Rachel takes hold of her face again and resumes kissing her.

Quinn teasingly moves her fingertips to the insides of her thighs, causing the brunette to lift her hips slightly. She then pushes her underwear aside with one hand and gently runs her middle finger along the wet slit.

She hears Rachel gasp and strokes her clit firmly before moving down to her entrance and pushing inside.

Rachel moans before pulling away from Quinn's mouth and resting her head against her shoulder. Quinn feels nails digging into her back when she adds a second finger and pumps in and out.

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel asks.

Quinn retracts her hand and nods, "There should be one in my bag by the desk."

She's about to offer to get it, but Rachel quickly gets off her lap and hurries across the room. She takes the opportunity to rid herself of her shirt and unzip her pants.

Rachel comes back and pauses next to the couch to reach under her skirt and pull her underwear down her legs.

Quinn pulls her own pants and boxers down to free herself. Her cock is already considerably hard, but she starts stroking it to make sure she's completely ready.

Rachel straddles her again and hands the condom to Quinn. The blonde rips the foil open and suppresses a moan when Rachel wraps a hand around her shaft and works to make her dick harder.

"God..." she murmurs, squeezing her eyes shut.

She opens them again when Rachel takes the condom out of her hand and starts carefully rolling it down her hard member.

When it's on all the way, she's about to ask if Rachel is ready, but is caught off guard when the brunette lifts herself up and brings the tip of Quinn's cock to her entrance. She then slowly starts lowering herself all the way down to the hilt and drops her mouth open as she braces her hands against Quinn's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks.

Rachel bites her lip and nods, moving herself up before carefully coming back down. It's not long before she finds her rhythm and steadily rides her.

Quinn leans up to kiss her briefly before settling back against the couch. She wraps an arm around her lower back and says, "You seem more sure of yourself this time."

Rachel laughs breathlessly, but doesn't slow down her pace. "I've been using a toy lately."

The image is quickly formed in Quinn's mind and she becomes even more turned on. She wonders what she did right in the universe to deserve no strings attached sex with this girl of all people.

Rachel starts kissing her again and slams her hips down harder and faster. Quinn does her best to thrust up but it seems like Rachel is the one in charge this time.

"Fuck!" It's always surprising to Quinn when Rachel swears, but she likes that she can bring those words out of her.

She asks, "Are you close?"

"Yes," Rachel gasps out before connecting their lips again. With one arm still secured around her back, Quinn uses her free hand to cup the back of her neck and kiss her back with just as much force.

She soon feels the walls of Rachel's pussy clenching tightly around her before the brunette breaks free from the kiss to start crying out in pleasure.

"Fuck! Rachel!" Quinn thrusts up at a frenzied pace and releases her seed, holding Rachel tight while she does so, moaning her name over and over.

When she's finally empty, she slows her thrusting to ride out their orgasms and regains her breath. Rachel is slumped against her shoulder doing the same.

Quinn brushes her dark hair to the side and soothingly runs her nails up and down her back.

It's only when she stops moving her hips completely that Rachel finally sits up and tilts her head down for a quick peck. "I like it when you say my name like that," she says with a smile.

Quinn smiles back. "Am I better than your toy?" she jokingly asks.

Rachel kisses her again and says, "Much." She continues to stare down at Quinn with another one of those intense expressions.

Quinn averts her gaze and gently pushes her off of her lap. "We should probably..."

"Oh, right!"

They quickly get themselves cleaned up and dressed. Or at least that's what Quinn does while all Rachel has to do is slip her underwear back on.

"I can give you a lift home," she says as she buttons up her shirt. "If you don't mind waiting a little while so I can send those emails."

Rachel grins, "I can wait."

Twenty minutes later, they're finally leaving the building together. "My car is just a few blocks away," Quinn says and starts leading them to it.

"It's a really nice night," Rachel says as she walks alongside her.

"Yeah it is," Quinn agrees, noticing that the weather was actually bearable tonight.

As they pass by a music store, Quinn immediately looks away as soon as she sees a poster on the window with Dani's face. It's been there for the past week and she had actually forgotten about it until now.

Rachel stops and asks, "What's wrong?"

Quinn contemplates for a moment. Friends tell each other things and she knows Rachel is bound to find out anyway. So she points to the poster and says, "That."

Rachel turns and looks at it to see what she's talking about. She seems to recognize the girl in the poster and says, "I've heard of her. Some of my friends at school have been listening to her album all this week." She also adds, "She has a nice enough voice, but it obviously lacks discipline, if her going flat so much is anything to go by. And some of those song lyrics are just awful."

Quinn laughs, not expecting a mini review of the album from Rachel.

The dark-haired girl frowns and asks, "What?"

"A lot of those songs are actually about me."

Realization dawns on Rachel. Her eyes widen comically and she asks, "You dated?"

Quinn nods, "For about six years. We just broke up this summer."

Rachel takes hold of her arm sympathetically. "I would never have guessed. She doesn't seem like your type at all."

"I know," Quinn agrees. She's been told that a million times before.

They resume walking while Rachel keeps their arms connected.

"She was always about her music and eventually got signed to an indie record label," Quinn explains. "Her reason for breaking it off was that we were too busy for each other. She said I was spending too much time at work and that it would have been even harder with her going on tour. So she said that we needed to go our separate ways."

"Oh Quinn."

"But I knew better," she smiles sadly. "I knew that the real reason was because she didn't want to be tied down with her music career taking off. I wanted to settle down and get married and have a normal life. But that wasn't what she wanted."

"She was crazy to choose her career over you," Rachel tells her. "I don't know how some people can give up true love so easily."

"I don't either," Quinn shrugs.

"If it makes you feel better, something similar happened to me."

She turns her head to look at Rachel and asks, "Yeah?"

Rachel nods and says, "I had a boyfriend for a while last year. He also went to NYADA. But he dumped me when he started getting recognition as an actor. And now he's one of the 'hot up and coming stars' on Broadway."

Quinn notes that while Rachel sounds bitter, she doesn't seem too torn up about it anymore. She bumps their shoulders together and says, "We were both basically dumped for fame."

Rachel smiles, "I guess we were."

The finally arrive at Quinn's car and get settled in before the blonde starts the engine and takes off.

"I think he's actually around here somewhere..." Rachel says as she looks up out the window.

Quinn frowns, "What?"

"My ex," Rachel answers. "Oh, there he is!"

Quinn realizes that Rachel is pointing at a massive billboard advertisement for a Broadway show. She sees that it's for a Book of Mormon revival. An exceptionally handsome man is smiling smugly at the camera. She reads the text quickly and sees that his name is Jesse St. James.

"Looks like a douchebag," Quinn remarks, making Rachel laugh.

"He was actually very full of himself. I probably would've ended it sooner or later if he didn't first."

Quinn chuckles and says, "I'm sure you're going to become a bigger star than he'll ever be."

When she doesn't get a response, she glances at Rachel to see her smiling shyly to herself at the comment.

After more conversing and laughing in the car, they eventually make it to Rachel's neighborhood. Quinn parks the car in front of her building and kills the engine.

Rachel unbuckles her seatbelt and says, "Thank you for the ride."

"It's no problem. Thank you for keeping me company." She quickly blushes at her choice of words and stammers, "I mean, not like _that_. But you know, for coming by and talking."

"I know, Quinn," Rachel laughs. "And for the record, you're welcome for both." She leans over to press a kiss against her cheek before getting out of the car.

Quinn watches her go, still feeling the warmth of her kiss. She smiles to herself and starts the car again. This night turned out so much better than she expected.

* * *

 **A/N:** Obviously this chapter was about getting to know each other more among other things ;)

Be sure to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hello all! Since this chapter ended up being pretty short, you're getting two updates this week. The next will be Friday/Saturday like always.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I liked the kitties!"

Quinn smiles down at her niece and asks, "Who was your favorite?"

"Simba!"

"Me too!"

The two just finished watching a matinee showing of The Lion King musical and were now walking down Broadway. Quinn's hand was latched securely onto Beth's after the toddler argued that she didn't need to be carried.

As they come up to cross a busy intersection, Quinn decides it's best to carry her anyway and swoops her up in one quick motion.

"Hey!"

"Oh hush you. We're almost there." She places a kiss on a pouting Beth's cheek and walks one more block to get to her car.

As soon as she gets Beth strapped in, Quinn gets in the drivers seat and pulls out her phone to see a text she missed from Santana during the show.

 **Santana: Can I still come by later to see the munchkin?**

Quinn hasn't told Beth about Santana visiting yet. But she knows the little girl will be so excited to see her.

 **Quinn: Of course. Come by whenever.**

"Are we going yet?" Beth yawns.

Quinn looks in the rearview mirror and smiles, "In just a minute, baby girl."

She starts the car and picks up her phone for one last thing. She goes through her contacts and dials someone she rarely ever calls.

And she's not surprised when it goes unanswered. So she leaves a voicemail. "Hey, I have Beth in the city for the weekend. So if you want to maybe see her, give me a call back."

She knows that she more than likely won't hear back from him.

"Who was that?" Beth asks curiously.

"It was nobody," Quinn says. She doesn't want to get Beth's hopes up about seeing her grandpa only to be disappointed. She turns around to look at her and asks, "Are you tired, baby?"

Beth nods sleepily, making Quinn chuckle. They had a long day together and her niece was completely spent.

"Take a nap, okay? I have a surprise for you when you wake up."

Beth smiles faintly before quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Quinn is absently scrolling through the tv guide with a sleeping Beth bedside her on the couch when there's a knock at the door. She smiles and gets up to answer it.

She opens the door to see Santana and brings a finger up to her lips and gestures to the sleeping toddler. Her best friend nods in understanding and quietly steps inside the apartment.

"How long has she been out?" Santana whispers.

"A couple hours now. I should probably wake her up."

Santana smirks before leaning over Beth and gently prodding her. "Hey. Wake up, sleepy head."

Beth groans before slowly blinking her eyes open. Her irritated look is replaced with one of joy when she sees who it is. "Santana!" She jumps in her arms.

"Good to see you too," Santana laughs. "I've missed you."

Quinn decides to give them a moment and says, "I'm going to get started on dinner."

"I'll help you out in a while," Santana says.

The blonde smiles and goes to the kitchen.

* * *

"In your office?" Santana shouts.

"Shh!" Quinn glares and looks around the corner to make sure Beth doesn't hear them. But the little girl was still lost in watching her cartoons in the living room.

Quinn leans against her kitchen counter and sighs, "Yes. Last night."

"Wow. Didn't think you had it in you," Santana nods in approval while Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I didn't either."

"So is this going to become like a regular thing?"

Quinn gives her a questioning look.

"Sleeping with Rachel," Santana clarifies.

She shrugs, "The only thing I know is that we agreed to just be friends."

"You're not going to at least try dating and see where it goes?"

She shakes her head. "I'm still not ready for that."

"Still?"

Quinn nods.

"Then you need to be careful with this," Santana says.

She frowns. "Why?"

"Rachel may say that she's okay with this, but that can change."

Quinn scoffs, "I know that."

"I'm serious, Quinn. A lot of these younger girls are like that. What if she ends up getting attached to you? What if she already is? She won't be able to handle being 'just friends' eventually. What are you going to do then? Just drop her?" Santana asks in a tone that annoys Quinn.

"Look, I don't know. Okay? It's only been a day and you're already jumping up my ass about it. I don't know what's going to happen with Rachel. All I know right now is that it's nice having someone different in my life."

"I'm just saying. Someone always cares more than the other. And someone is bound to get hurt."

Quinn sighs and shakes her head at her best friend. She's done talking about this. She goes around the corner and says, "Time to eat, Beth."

* * *

As their second Disney movie of the night is finishing, Quinn silently laughs when she looks down at her niece leaning against her with her mouth gaped open, fast asleep.

"Guess I'm not the only one that's tired," Santana yawns from the other side of the couch. "I'm taking off."

"Okay. Are you still hanging out with us tomorrow?"

"For sure." Santana gets up and quietly places a kiss on the top of Beth's head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Santana leaves, Quinn carefully carries Beth to her own bed and tucks her in. She then grabs a pillow and goes back out to the living room to sleep on the couch so her niece can have the entire bed to herself.

She settles on the couch and grabs the remote, not ready to go to sleep just yet. After not being able to find something good to watch, she leaves the tv on a random channel and grabs her laptop from the coffee table.

Knowing that this is probably a terrible idea, Quinn does a search for Dani to see what she's been up to. After talking about her the night before, she found herself missing her ex yet again.

Unsurprisingly, it's mostly articles that talk about her album as well as her concerts. She was just starting her tour after all.

Quinn notices that there's a lot of video links of fan recordings at her shows. She clicks on the first one she sees.

Her breath hitches when she sees that Dani is playing for a large, sold out crowd in Los Angeles. She's strumming a guitar and playing one of her songs that's always on the radio now. The crowd was going wild over it.

Quinn vividly remembers being there when this particular song was written, so she knows it pretty well.

About halfway through, she jumps when her phone buzzes and picks it up to look at the screen.

 **Rachel: Are you awake?**

Quinn exhales slowly before replying.

 **Quinn: Yeah.**

 **Rachel: Are you busy?**

She glances at the computer screen with a sigh and closes her laptop before putting it away. This is in no way healthy and she knows it.

 **Quinn: Not really.**

Soon after she sends it, there's an incoming call from Rachel.

She decides to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Quinn," she hears on the other end.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just couldn't sleep."

Quinn shifts on the couch and lies on her back. "Why not?"

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know how that goes," she sighs.

"And for some reason, talking to you makes me feel better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh! And I have something to ask you."

Quinn laughs at the sudden excitement. "Okay?"

"The main actress is sick, so I get to perform for my show tomorrow afternoon. And I'd love for you to be there if you can."

"Oh." She clears her throat, "Well I was planning on taking my niece back home around three and won't be back until later. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to."

"Don't apologize. I understand. Maybe you can come next time?"

"Yeah sure."

Quinn thinks about Santana's words to her earlier. Should she really be more careful with this?

"Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

She thinks about what she's going to say, but when she can't come up with anything, she shakes her head at herself. Santana always manages to put her on edge about everything. But Quinn knows what she's doing. Things are going to be fine for as long as her and Rachel are on the same page.

"I'm going to sleep now. But I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Good night, Quinn."

"Good night, Rachel."

With that, she ends the call.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry if you're disappointed with this update, but there's going to be a lot more going on in the next chapter.

I've been having a tough time this week and writing is always a good escape. So I wanted to get this up for you guys.

Be sure to drop a line if you'd like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content in this chapter.

 **A/N:** As promised, here is the next chapter :)

* * *

Quinn doesn't know why she even agreed to go to this gathering. She doesn't care for meeting new people. And these are _college students_ to make it worse.

But Rachel had sounded so hopeful when she asked Quinn to come out with her and her friends that she couldn't find it in her heart to say no. She basically begged her. And now she's dreading it, like she knew she would.

But it's too late to back out now. So she pulls it together and raises a fist to knock on Rachel's apartment door.

The door opens a moment later and Rachel appears, beaming at her. "Quinn!" She eagerly pulls her inside.

Quinn notices a blond guy sitting on the couch and giving her an apprehensive look. He stands up and holds his hand out for her to shake. "Hi. I'm Sam."

"Sam is my roommate," Rachel explains.

Quinn nods and smiles at him. "I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you."

"I'll be ready to go in just a few minutes," Rachel says before going to her bedroom.

Standing there awkwardly while the roommate looks at her, Quinn decides to at least attempt small talk with him. "So, Sam, what is it that you do?"

He sits back down on the couch and, without missing a beat, says, "I go to school part time. But I also work in the production crew for a couple theaters. And I do some modeling here and there."

"Oh, that's interesting. It sounds like you keep busy. I just work in advertising."

"I know," is all he says.

He stares at her and Quinn knows that he's been judging her from the moment she walked in. But it's clear that he doesn't like her. She breaks eye contact, feeling uncomfortable.

Luckily, Rachel comes back to the living room just then and says, "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go!" Quinn quickly follows her out.

As they leave the apartment building, Rachel practically skips to the car. Quinn laughs, "You look excited."

Smiling at her, Rachel says, "I am! I'm just happy that you're coming out with us. You get to meet everyone."

Once they get in the car, Quinn says, "I don't think your roommate likes me."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugs. "I just get that vibe."

"I'll talk to him," Rachel says.

"No, it's okay. It's not that big of a deal." She figures he just has a problem with yuppies such as herself. He seems like he's always been part of the working class. Or he's just overprotective of Rachel. And if that's the case, he shouldn't have to worry about Quinn since her and Rachel are not dating.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it, Rachel."

* * *

After a quick drive through Brooklyn, they arrive at an really nice, upscale restaurant. Quinn is a little surprised when she has to turn over her car to valet.

As they walk inside the huge establishment, she asks, "Whose birthday is it again?"

"My friend Sugar."

"That's her actual name?" Quinn chuckles.

"I think so." Rachel pauses to think about it. "Actually, I'm not sure. But just a warning, she's not very bright and we all have a suspicion that her father is in the mafia."

Quinn wants to ask if she's serious, but the host was already showing them to the table. Even from far away, she can see a girl at one of the back tables with a pink boa and a tiara waving them over.

She bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. This is going to be an interesting dinner.

They take a seat at the table with the others. Quinn is just settling in when Rachel excitedly says, "Everyone, this is Quinn."

She looks up and smiles at them, only to see a few of them staring at her curiously, as if wondering what the hell she's doing with Rachel. She clears her throat and says, "Hello."

"Of course you've already met Kurt."

"Hello again, Quinn," Kurt says. He gestures to the man next to him and says, "This is my boyfriend, Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine says as he shakes her hand. Quinn thinks he seems like a nice guy.

"And that's Mercedes," Rachel says. The girl sitting next to Sugar waves at her from across the table.

"I'm Joe," the weird looking guy with dreadlocks says.

"You can call me Unique," another girl says.

"My name is Rory," a man with a thick Irish accent waves.

"And of course I'm the birthday girl," Sugar smirks.

"Happy birthday," Quinn says with a smile. She knows she won't be able to say her name without laughing, so she doesn't.

"And that's everyone," Rachel finishes.

"Can we order now?" Mercedes asks, irritated. "Since we're not waiting on the queen anymore," she says, obviously referring to Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Rachel quickly apologizes. "I was just trying to find something to wear and - "

"It's actually my fault," Quinn cuts in. "I was late picking her up," she shrugs.

"Who cares," Kurt says, his patience wearing thin. He gets their waiter's attention and waves him over.

Quinn sighs and takes a moment to look around at everyone. She thinks that this is a weird looking group of people. Mercedes looks annoyed to even be there at all. Unique resembles Mercedes in a strange way. Rory looks like a leprechaun, and he also won't stop staring at Sugar. And Kurt and Blaine seem to be in the middle of an argument.

She feels Rachel squeeze her arm and looks at her. "Thank you for coming," Rachel says quietly.

"Dinner is on me tonight," Sugar announces.

"That's really not necessary," Quinn protests. "It is your birthday after all."

Sugar pulls a wad of cash out of her purse with a triumphant smile. "My daddy gave me all this money to spend on my big day. We're going clubbing after dinner. So let's do this!"

The others become instantly excited and start looking through their menus. Kurt ends up ordering an entire bottle of champagne for himself.

Quinn looks at her own menu with a frown. She turns to Rachel, remembering that she's a vegan, and whispers, "Can you even eat anything here?"

Rachel smiles at her and says, "I'll find something."

The waiter continues taking their orders and when he gets to Rachel, she says, "I'll have a water and the house salad, please."

He nods before looking at Quinn expectantly. She sighs, "I'll have the same."

After the waiter leaves, Rachel speaks up and says, "You did a great job at the showcase last week, Mercedes."

Mercedes eyes her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're just not bitter that you didn't get the last slot this time?"

"What? No."

"She probably threw a fit when she didn't get her way again," Unique snorts. Everyone begins laughing.

Quinn looks at Rachel and sees that she's embarrassed. She nudges her and says, "I haven't heard you sing yet." Smiling, she adds, "You'll have to sing for me sometime."

Kurt scoffs, "Good luck getting past the huge distraction that is Rachel's ego." He begins pouring more champagne into his glass. Quinn assumes that he's probably had a few drinks before even getting there. Blaine keeps putting a hand on him to make him stop, but Kurt just shrugs him off.

"So how do you know Rachel?" Joe asks suddenly, probably in an attempt to change the subject.

"We just kept running into each other at the same bar," Quinn says, keeping the details simple. "And we hit it off and became friends."

"It was that karaoke bar that we all went to for Blaine's birthday," Rachel says.

All the others nod as they remember.

"I had so many cosmos that night," Sugar says as she rubs her temples at the memory.

Unique looks between Rachel and Quinn and asks, "So are you two, like, together or something?"

Quinn shakes her head with a small smile, "We're just friends."

"They totally slept together that night," Kurt throws out carelessly.

"Kurt!" Blaine and Rachel both shriek at the same time. Quinn feels her face heating up rapidly.

"Well it's true," Kurt shrugs.

"I'm confused," Mercedes says. "So you're not together?" Quinn shakes her head, still too embarrassed to say anything. Mercedes nods, "That's smart of you. That girl's as high maintenance as they come."

Rachel huffs. "That's not - "

"Shut it, Streisand. It's still early and you're already getting on my nerves."

Quinn looks around at everyone at the table. Are all of these idiots serious? Everyone seems to be set on bashing Rachel tonight. Blaine is the only one that at least looks apologetic.

She glances back at the brunette, who seems really upset as she stares down at the table while fidgeting with her hands. This was a huge contrast to the Rachel that looked so excited before they got here. How is it possible for her friends to be such dicks?

"What? No comeback?" Mercedes asks.

Rachel looks back up at her and says, "This isn't an appropriate time for childish arguments."

Quinn has had enough of this. Going with the first thing she can think of, she hunches over in her seat and groans.

"Quinn? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rachel asks, quickly becoming worried.

"I'm sorry, but I'm _really_ not feeling good," she answers. "I think I need to go home."

"I'll go with you! I need to make sure you're okay." Rachel grabs her purse.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Quinn," Blaine says sympathetically.

"No, I'm sorry for having to leave so early," Quinn says as they get up. "I hope you have a good birthday, Sugar."

Before anyone can say anything else, she takes off for the front with Rachel in tow.

While they're outside waiting for Quinn's car, Rachel continues asking if Quinn is all right.

"I'm fine, Rachel," she says. "I just thought you'd want to get out of there."

"What are you - oh." Rachel finally understands and smiles at her.

Quinn smiles back and says, "Your friends seem like they can be major assholes."

Rachel sighs, "Yes, they can be. And I'm completely appalled at their behavior tonight. I'm going to have a stern talk with every one of them."

"I think they'll need more than just a stern talk," Quinn chuckles.

"I'm also sorry for telling Kurt about what happened. I never would've told him had I known that he would open his mouth like that in front of everyone."

"It's fine," she sighs. "I get that he's your best friend. And best friends tell each other everything."

Rachel nods. "I just wanted to have a fun night out with all of my friends. But of course that couldn't happen. And I'm sorry I ruined your Friday night."

"It was either this or be a third wheel on Santana's date. Or watch Puck and Finn play Xbox until dawn. Or binge on Netflix in my sweatpants all night," she adds.

Quinn's car finally pulls up in front of them. When they get in, she says, "We should get something to eat since I'm starving."

"Me too," Rachel agrees.

* * *

After grabbing dinner someplace else and spending over a couple hours there just talking, Quinn pulls up in front of Rachel's building to drop her off.

"Thank you again," Rachel says. "In spite of everything with my friends, I actually had a really nice time.

"You're welcome."

Rachel bites her lip, like she's timid to say something. "Are you going to go home and watch tv all night like your original plan?"

"Probably," Quinn shrugs.

"You know you can do that here if you want to. We can watch tv in my room."

"I don't know. It's getting kind of late."

"Then you can stay the night," Rachel offers.

Quinn contemplates it. "Would your roommate be okay with it?"

"We're not going to bother him if we're in my room. He stays up late in the living room anyway."

Quinn nods. She turns the car off and says, "Okay."

When they get inside, Sam is at his spot on the couch like Rachel said he would be. He sees Rachel and smiles. "Hey. How was it?"

"It was a disaster like usual," Rachel says as she puts her coat away.

"Oh, that sucks." He sees Quinn walk in and looks at Rachel again with a frown. "Are you going to bed already?"

"We'll be in my room. Good night, Sam."

Quinn follows Rachel to the bedroom, feeling Sam's eyes on her the entire time. When they get to the room, she quickly shuts the door.

She takes a seat on the bed while Rachel starts going through her dresser. The brunette then hands her a t-shirt and shorts and says, "These should fit you."

"Thanks," Quinn says as she takes them.

"I'm just going to go change in the bathroom," Rachel says as she grabs her own clothes to wear to sleep.

"Okay," Quinn nods, thankful for the privacy.

As soon as Rachel leaves, she quickly changes herself and gets back on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. She only has to wait a few more minutes before Rachel comes back.

The girl grabs the remote to turn on her tv before flipping the switch to turn the light off. She lies down next to Quinn and hands her the remote and says, "Whatever you want to watch."

Quinn scrolls through the menu settles on a random movie. She asks, "Is this okay?"

"It's fine," Rachel smiles.

They're both silent as they watch the movie. Quinn finds herself becoming bored with it and asks, "Are your friends always like that with you?"

Rachel turns to look at her and says, "Not always. But Mercedes and I are usually butting heads. And Kurt was in a particularly bad mood tonight. But he also just kind of gets tired of me once in a while."

"You shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I guess I'm just used to it."

Quinn turns on her side to face her, completely ignoring the movie at this point. Rachel mimics her position.

"Why?" the blonde asks.

Rachel furrows her brow. "I was bullied a lot in high school."

"Really?"

"It was a small town. Having two gay dads and a drive for Broadway made me an easy target."

Quinn sympathizes for the girl. "I'm sorry."

"What were you like in high school?" Rachel asks.

"I went to high school with Santana," Quinn says. "We were both cheerleaders."

"Cheerleaders?" Rachel sounds interested to hear more.

"I was actually the head cheerleader."

"Then you were probably one of the most popular girls in school. This shouldn't surprise me," Rachel laughs. "It makes sense."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile.

Rachel gazes at her for a moment before smirking, "I never would have thought the day would come where I could get a head cheerleader in my bed."

"Seriously?" Quinn suddenly leans over and pins her down on the bed. She lowers her face inches away from Rachel's and playfully says, "Shut up."

Rachel swallows and counters with, "Make me."

Accepting the challenge, Quinn brings her head down all the way and teasingly brushes their lips together.

Rachel hums and asks, "Is that all you've got?"

The blonde kisses her more fully this time. She attempts to pull back, but is stopped by a hand on the back of her neck. She smirks before deepening the kiss.

Rachel keeps her close, only loosening her hold to tug at Quinn's shirt. The blonde sits up to quickly pull it off while Rachel does the same with her own. Quinn then goes back down and attaches her lips to Rachel's neck, causing the girl to moan.

"Fuck, Quinn."

As she keeps going, the moans only grow louder and Quinn decides to stop momentarily to grab the remote and turn up the tv volume a considerable amount.

"Sorry," Rachel laughs lightly.

"It's okay," Quinn says. She goes back to assaulting her neck, being careful not to leave a mark. She moves off to the side and reaches blindly to pull down Rachel's underwear, receiving help from the brunette.

When they're off, Quinn is suddenly pushed onto her back. She gasps when Rachel snakes a hand into her shorts and takes hold of her dick.

"Does that feel good?" Rachel asks as she strokes up and down her length.

"Mhmm," Quinn breathes out, not able to form actual words. She pulls her shorts down just enough to free herself and it's not long before she's completely hard.

She grabs the waistband of her shorts and pulls them the rest of the way off and turns on her side to kiss Rachel, reaching down to run her fingers through her folds.

Rachel grabs onto Quinn's shoulders and pulls her to settle between her legs. The brunette then reaches between them to take her cock and moves the tip up and down her wet slit.

"Hang on," Quinn says before moving off Rachel and reaching over the side of the bed. She grabs her jeans off the floor and digs through the pockets until she finds the condom that she's looking for. She sits back up on her knees and positions herself between Rachel's legs again.

When Rachel sees what she has, she quickly says, "Quinn, I'm on birth control. We don't have to use that."

Quinn pauses in unwrapping it for a moment. She then shakes her head and says, "No offense to you or anything, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Rachel sits up and stills her hands. "You can trust me, okay? If I start doing this with other people, then I will tell you. You don't need to worry."

Quinn knows that Rachel really wants this. And as much Quinn has always avoided risks, she really wants it too. So she says, "Okay," then tosses the condom aside.

Rachel smiles and lays flat on her back, pulling Quinn over her. Quinn holds herself up with one hand while using the other to bring line her cock up with Rachel's entrance. They lock eyes before she slowly pushes in.

"Oh fuck," Quinn groans at the sensitive feeling. She pulls out partially and pushes in all the way. It takes everything in her not to cum right then and there.

Rachel's mouth falls open as she takes all of her. She glides her hands down Quinn's chest and stomach when the blonde starts slowly pumping in and out.

"You feel fucking amazing," Quinn rasps out before leaning down to kiss her heatedly.

"So do you," Rachel pants. "I could do this forever."

Quinn can't say the same because she doesn't know how much longer she's going to last while

being inside Rachel sans protection for the first time.

She manages to hold it off for a while longer. Their cries and moans echo all around the room. Quinn hopes that the tv is enough to drown out the sounds that they're making so she doesn't piss off the roommate even more. But she can't contain herself right now.

She pushes up onto her hands and fucks Rachel at a maddening pace. The warm cavern starts squeezing her tighter and Quinn knows they're both getting close.

"Oh god, yes! Right there, Quinn!"

She makes sure to keep hitting the girl's sensitive spot as she thrusts even harder. She reaches up to squeeze one of Rachel's breasts when she feels her orgasm approaching.

Rachel takes hold of Quinn's free hand and together, they both reach their climaxes.

"Ah! Fuck! Rachel!" Thick spurts of Quinn's warm seed shoot deep into Rachel. Her breath is ragged as she thrusts a few more times, giving her everything that she has. Rachel pulls her down by the hair and fuses their lips together.

When Quinn needs air, she pulls back and smiles, "Wow."

Rachel kisses her one more time and chuckles, "Wow is right."

Quinn lays her head down on her chest as she evens out her breathing. The sound of a heart beat soothes her as a hand gently runs through her hair.

"I hope we weren't too loud," Rachel whispers.

"I think the whole block heard us."

"What!"

"I'm kidding!" Quinn pulls her head back up to kiss her again. "I think we were fine."

Rachel doesn't say anything, and instead smiles up at her. Quinn then pulls back to sit up on her knees and carefully pulls her cock out of her. Rachel shudders slightly at the feeling and quickly squeezes her legs shut when Quinn is all the way out.

"We should get dressed. I'm really tired," Quinn yawns.

"Okay," Rachel nods.

They gather their clothes from all around the room to put everything back on. Quinn is sitting on the edge of the bed while pulling her shirt on when she feels a pair of arms encircling her waist from behind.

Rachel presses a kiss to her shoulder and asks, "Are you staying?"

Quinn turns around to look at her with a frown and says, "I told you I would."

"I'm just making sure."

She turns the tv off before laying back down. Rachel is quick to settle against her side and secure an arm around her waist. Quinn feels a pair of lips softly press against her cheek.

"Good night, Quinn."

* * *

 **A/N:** The condoms weren't going to go until later. But a few of you requested otherwise ;)

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hello amazing readers! Before we get started, there's a few things I wanted to clarify.

I don't normally like spoiling plot details ahead of time, but some of you are speculating that Rachel is lying about being on birth control in order to get pregnant. I want you all to know that this is NOT the case.

Also, someone asked how many chapters this story is going to be. The answer to that is 20 chapters. It's very possible that could change with an extra chapter or so if I feel it's necessary. But anticipate 20 altogether.

And finally, many of you have a lot of questions about what's going to happen in the story. Like I said before, I don't like giving away future plot details in my posts and would like for you guys to wait and see what's going to happen. But if there's something that you absolutely MUST know right now, you're always free to PM me :)

I promise all of your questions are going to be answered in the story. And no, I'm not straying away from the central plot in this story. This is all leading up to something. Trust me, I have the entire story already planned and I hope you all enjoy the ride ;)

Sorry for the long note. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

During another day at the office, Quinn is going over some background information for a potential client that she's already reviewed several times. She's bored out of her mind and the day isn't even halfway over yet.

So she's relieved when she gets a buzz from her assistant. "Ms. Fabray?"

She closes the program on her computer and replies back, "Yes?"

"Mr. Fabray would like to see you in his office."

Quinn frowns at the odd request. Her father never calls her to his office.

"Did he say why?"

"No. He just said to have you come see him, then hung up before I could ask."

"Sorry about that," she sighs.

She gets up from her desk and quickly leaves her own office, sending a thankful nod to Kitty as she walks by. She makes her way across the whole floor, passing by many desks and other offices with everyone else lost in their own work.

Her father's office is in the very back, seemingly isolated from everyone else's. He's only seen a couple of times throughout the day, and that was usually when he was coming in and when he was leaving. And occasionally he would be in the meeting room and sometimes took clients out for lunch. But other than that, nobody dares bothering him.

Quinn stops at his assistant's desk outside of the office and says, "He wanted to see me?"

The lady picks up her desk phone and says, "She's here." She then nods before hanging up and smiling at Quinn, "You can go in now."

Quinn thanks her and steps inside the office to see her father sitting at his desk, patiently waiting for her.

"Hello Quinn," he says. "You can shut the door."

She closes it and takes a seat in a chair placed in front of his desk. She clears her throat and smiles, "Hello sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to cut right to the chase."

She frowns. "Okay?"

"I've been very impressed with your work as of late."

"Thank you. I strive to make this a better company."

He nods. "I did the numbers and the accounts you've pulled in have been creating a significant profit for us."

Quinn is the one to nod this time because she already knows this.

"I've been really pleased with your performance. I think it's great that you're no longer distracted and finally have your head on straight."

She clenches her teeth in annoyance, but is quick to hide it. She knows that he's referring to Dani as the distraction. That's all he ever saw her as. Just a distraction for Quinn.

"And I also think that you're ready to take on some of my higher profile accounts."

Quinn is surprised at this. "Really?"

"If you're up for it. I believe more responsibility will help you grow in your career here." She nods in agreement. "You _are_ going to be the head of this company when I retire. And I'm going to make sure you live up to the Fabray name. I know you won't let me down, right?"

"No sir."

"We'll talk more about it soon. That's all for now," he dismisses her.

Quinn walks back to her office with a smile, feeling that her accomplishments are finally being noticed. And any day her father actually acknowledges her is always a good day in her book.

She passes by Santana, who seems to notice her good mood and asks, "What's up with you?"

"I'll tell you in my office," she says. Santana is eager to follow after her own long and boring day.

Kitty sees them approaching and says, "Puckerman and Hudson came by to see you. I told them to wait for you but they went inside anyway." She's clearly annoyed.

Quinn rolls her eyes and says, "Okay. Thank you."

Her and Santana go into her office to see Puck and Finn raiding her mini fridge. She slams the door shut and they jump at the noise and turn around to look at her. She sees they're eating her apples and deadpans, "By all means, help yourself..."

"Chill out," Puck says as he sits down on the couch. Santana and Finn join him. He smirks, "Is it a party in here or what?"

Quinn laughs as she leans back against her desk and crosses her arms.

"So what's going on?" Santana presses.

"Something is going on?" Finn asks, confused as he munches on his apple.

Quinn nods. They all look at her expectantly. "Well sort of. Russell called me to his office a little while ago. And this isn't huge news or anything, but he's letting me take over some of his accounts."

"Nice!"

"That's awesome, Quinn."

"No way!" Santana is genuinely shocked. "I thought the only he would let anyone touch his accounts would be over his dead body."

Quinn laughs, "So did I."

"But this is great for you. Moving on up," Santana says jokingly. "Maybe you'll be able to authorize raises for us soon."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I agree with Satan," Puck chimes in, earning a smack to the head from Santana.

Quinn huffs at her friends' antics because some things never change.

Finn stands up suddenly and wraps her in a hug. "I'm really happy for you," he says.

She's caught off guard by the embrace and awkwardly pats him on the back. "Thanks Finn."

"Rachel Berry is here to see you," Kitty buzzes, slightly startling them.

The others frown in confusion. Quinn is just as confused because she wasn't expecting Rachel to come by today.

"Who's Rachel?" Puck asks right away.

Santana looks at Quinn and asks, "Are these office dates going to be a regular occurrence?"

Quinn ignores them and pushes the button to reply to Kitty. "Send her in."

The office door soon opens and a small brunette steps inside. Her eyes widen when she sees that there are other people in the room. "Oh I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't realize you were busy."

"It's fine, Rachel. You can come in," Quinn tells her.

Rachel crosses the floor to stand next to her before smiling at everyone. Puck gets off the couch and approaches her.

Quinn knows that look and fights the urge to tell him to sit back down like he's a kid in trouble. "Rachel, this is Noah Puckerman, but we call him Puck."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel says as she shakes his hand.

"Likewise." He smirks, "So, you single?"

Quinn shoves him away as he laughs. Her best friend on the couch then calls out, "And I'm Santana. It's nice to _finally_ meet you, Rachel." It's said in an all too pleasant tone. Quinn knows she's just trying to be a smart ass.

"You've met her once before," Quinn points out. "Or maybe you were too drunk to remember."

"Fine. Whatever. Nice to _officially_ meet you," Santana huffs, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"And you've met him before, but this is Finn," Quinn gestures to the tall man next to her.

"Hi," he smiles cheerfully.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Quinn has said some wonderful things."

Santana doesn't bother hiding her scoff. She also doesn't hide the fact that she's eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Puck continues leering at Rachel to the point where the brunette blushes and steps closer to Quinn.

"So what brings you by?" Finn asks.

"Oh!" She turns to Quinn and says, "I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see if you'd like to get lunch or coffee or something?"

Quinn nods before grabbing her coat. "I could use some coffee."

"Can we come?" Puck asks.

"Yeah Quinn. Can we come?" Santana smirks knowingly.

"No." Quinn starts ushering Rachel quickly out the door. "You all look pretty comfortable in here anyway."

As soon as they're out of her office, Quinn turns around to lock eyes with Santana and mouths 'on that couch'. She has just enough time to see her friend jump up in disgust before slamming the door shut. That's what she gets for the teasing, Quinn thinks.

"Going out?" Kitty asks as she looks up from her computer.

"I'll be back in an hour," Quinn says.

Kitty nods. "When are you going to take your wonderful assistant out to lunch?"

"One of these days. But not today," Quinn smiles.

"Ms. Fabray, don't play with my heart," Kitty banters. "I'll be waiting for that lunch date."

"You're still my favorite," Quinn says over her shoulder as she walks off with Rachel.

When they get into the elevator, Rachel asks, "Your assistant's name is Kitty?"

Quinn lifts an eyebrow. "You actually know someone named Sugar."

"Fair enough."

It's complete silence when the elevator doors close. Quinn glances at Rachel and thinks it looks like she's having an internal struggle.

"You okay?" she asks.

"You seem close."

"What?"

"You and your assistant," Rachel answers quietly.

Quinn furrows her brow. "I wouldn't say we're close, but she's great. Definitely better than any other assistant I've ever had, even though she's only been with the company for a few months."

"She's really cute," Rachel says.

Shrugging, Quinn says, "I guess she is, yeah."

"Have you ever..."

Quinn knows what she's asking and laughs at the absurdity of the question. "With Kitty?"

Rachel nods.

Realizing that she's completely serious, Quinn says, "No, that's never happened and it never will. I don't get involved with people from work. _Especially_ my assistants. She just likes to joke around and it doesn't really bother me."

Rachel doesn't respond. The elevator doors open and she wordlessly steps out. The blonde hurries to keep up with her pace and stops her by grabbing her arm once they're outside.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing." Rachel sighs, "It's just a bad day."

Quinn knows that's a lie and has a feeling she knows why she's really upset. "Look, even though I'm free to do those things with whomever I choose and so are you, I'm not doing that. And we agreed to tell each other if we do so you shouldn't worry."

Rachel nods. "I know."

"And sleeping around has never been my thing. But I guess I just trust you."

"I trust you too."

"Good." Quinn has to make sure that they're both clear on where they stand. "We're friends, right?"

Rachel doesn't hesitate, "Of course we are."

Quinn nods. She then looks up at the crowds of people walking around them and says, "There's a really good coffee place around the corner."

"Sounds great," Rachel smiles.

After they arrive at the small and crowded cafe and order their coffee, they sit down at one of the vacant tables.

Rachel breaks the silence first. "Your friends seem interesting."

"You don't have to be polite," Quinn chuckles. "I know they can be pretty abrasive."

"The shorter one kept staring at me. I think you said his name was Noah?"

"Yeah he does that. But don't worry. He stops as soon as he sees another hot girl walk by."

Rachel blushes at the remark. She says, "Your other friend was looking at me strange too."

"Santana?"

"Yes. It was a little unnerving."

Quinn shakes her head. "She's my best friend and she's probably just trying to get a read on you since you're a new friend."

"Oh."

"What about your friends? Are they still assholes?" Quinn asks playfully.

Rachel doesn't seem offended and actually smiles. "Here and there."

"So what else is going on with you?"

"Not a lot. I've just been busy with class and rehearsals."

"Aren't you just an understudy for that play?"

"Yes. But I still need to rehearse for when I actually do perform."

Quinn nods in understanding. "And how's that going?"

The younger girl sighs, "I'm getting used to it. But I'm also still a little uncomfortable with some parts."

"Why are you uncomfortable?" Quinn asks, concerned.

"Well this musical, Spring Awakening, it has the two leads simulate a sex scene. And the female lead is supposed to be topless."

"Really?" Quinn is intrigued.

Rachel nods. "And while I don't have to be topless during rehearsals, I'm still getting used to...acting like I'm having sex while on stage."

"That sounds scary. I don't think I'd ever be brave enough to do something like that."

"Well if I want to be an actress, I'm going to have to get used to it."

Quinn has even more respect for Rachel now. "Is the lead guy attractive at least?" she asks.

"Brody? Yes, he's very handsome."

"Well at least that's a plus?" Quinn offers lamely.

Rachel just shrugs. "I guess so."

They both continue to quietly sip their coffee.

"How's work going?" Rachel asks.

"Good." She remembers the talk with her father and smiles. "Really good actually. I feel like my life has been all about work lately and it's finally paying off."

"It's good that you can keep yourself so busy without going crazy."

Quinn nods. "It helps keep my mind off of things."

They're quiet again before Rachel hesitantly asks, "Have you talked to her?"

Taking a moment to answer, Quinn shakes her head, "No I haven't. But I still think about her all of the time. And this Christmas coming up is going to be our first Christmas apart. I don't know. It actually sounds silly when I say it out loud."

"It's not silly, Quinn. Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. I've loved her for so long and I just wish I didn't anymore. I want it to go away."

"And you're going to find that love again one day," Rachel tells her. "You just have to let go first."

"I know. It's just easier said than done." Quinn takes a deep breath and says, "And it's hard to let go because I was going through a really tough time a few years ago and she was there for me through it all."

Rachel frowns and asks, "Do you want to talk about that?"

"Maybe another time." Now definitely wasn't the time or setting to talk about something so heavy for Quinn.

Reaching across the table, Rachel takes her hand and says, "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I consider you a great friend to me. And if you ever need anything at all, I'm going to be there for you."

Quinn smiles. "Thank you. And you know that goes both ways."

"I know."

"Good."

Their eyes stay locked for another minute. Quinn is unaware that Rachel is still holding her hand until she feels her thumb stroking her palm. She clears her throat and pulls her hand away.

Luckily, her phone starts ringing and she sees that it's her mom calling. She looks up at Rachel with an apologetic smile and says, "I have to take this."

"Go ahead," Rachel answers as she stands up from the table. "I'm just going to get more coffee."

After Rachel walks back to the counter, Quinn answers the phone. "Hi mom."

"Hey Quinn," Judy says.

Quinn notices that she sounds nasally and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just stayed home sick today with a cold," her mother sniffles.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. Thank you. Are you busy?"

"No. Not right now at least."

"Beth wanted to talk to you."

Quinn smiles. "Oh okay. Put her on."

There's shuffling on the other end. She then hears an excited voice say, "Quinn!"

She beams. "Hi baby girl. What are you up to?"

"Guess what!"

Quinn laughs as her niece gets right to it. "I don't know. What?"

"I spelled my whole name by myself!"

Right then, Rachel returns and sits back down in front of Quinn. She stares at the blonde curiously.

"No way!" Quinn smiles.

"Yes!" Beth answers excitedly.

"I don't believe you," Quinn teases.

Beth huffs dramatically and says, "I really did."

"You'll have to show me."

"When are you coming back?" the toddler asks.

"I'm going to be there next week for Christmas. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Did you get me a present?"

Quinn looks up at Rachel and winks before saying, "Oh no! I forgot to get you a present this year! How could I forget such a thing?"

"Quinn!" Beth whines.

Laughing, Quinn says, "Don't worry, baby. I'm bringing a present from me and another one from grandpa, okay?"

"Okay! What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise." She hears Beth giggle excitedly and her smile grows bigger. She remembers Rachel is there and says, "I have to go now. But I love you and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

The line goes silent and Quinn puts her phone back down on the table. She looks at Rachel and says, "Sorry. That was just my niece."

"That's perfectly fine. And it's Beth, right?" Quinn nods. "How old is she again?"

"She's three. But she's really smart for a three year old."

"I bet she is," Rachel smiles. "You seem to really light up when you talk to her."

"She's the love of my life," Quinn gushes. Rachel smiles even wider at that.

"Do you want kids of your own?"

"Of course I do. One day. That's really important to me."

"Well I hope that you have that."

"And I hope that you find whatever it is that will make you happy too."

Rachel smiles softly. "I think I'm getting there."

Looking down at her watch, Quinn says, "I should probably get back to the office. I wouldn't be surprised if my entire fridge was gone by now," she laughs. She stands up and puts her coat on. "But we'll hang out again soon."

"Do you know what I've noticed?" Rachel says.

"What?"

"You've been to my place a few times already. But I've never been to yours."

"Are you saying you want to see my apartment?" Quinn asks.

"I just want to make sure that it exists. I'm starting to suspect you actually live in your office," Rachel laughs.

Quinn chuckles because she might as well live there. "Well if you're free tomorrow night, then you should come over. I'll text you the address."

"I'd like that."

They walk outside into the cold New York City air together. Before they part ways, Quinn squeezes Rachel's shoulder and says, "Thanks for coming by today. This was fun."

Rachel gives her a brief hug. "You're welcome. And remember, if you ever need anything, I'm - "

"I know," Quinn says. She pulls her into one more hug.

Rachel takes a step back and smiles, "Bye Quinn."

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be spent at Quinn's place :)

Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content and some angst in this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hello again, awesome readers. If you haven't already seen, I wrote a one-shot set in the DTL universe so feel free to check it out if you'd like.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"So then Brittany texts me that she was sick and skipped class to stay in her dorm all day."

"Mhmm." Quinn balances her phone between her ear and shoulder as she scurries around her kitchen, only half listening to Santana. She doesn't mean to ignore her friend, but she's rushing to get dinner ready before Rachel arrives.

"...and after I get there, the stupid RA tells me that I have to leave because I don't live there and I'm _clearly_ not student. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Right." She grabs a mitt and opens the oven to pull a hot pan out. The mitt ends up slipping and she burns her palm on the scorching metal. "Fuck!" she hisses.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"Shit," Quinn mumbles as she turns on cold water in the faucet to run over her hand. "Sorry. I'm making dinner. Rachel is coming over," she explains.

"You sure see Rachel a lot for being 'just friends'."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I see her about as often as I see you," she snaps back.

"Chill out, okay? Don't start getting all upset, but I just don't know about her."

"What do you mean?" Quinn sighs as she turns the water off.

"I don't know. There's just something off about her."

"You say that about everyone we meet," the blonde points out. "You said that about Puck, Mike, Finn, Dani - "

"Something _was_ wrong with Dani," Santana cuts in defensively. "I actually made an effort to be nice to her, and that bitch still hated me." Quinn doesn't argue because Santana is right about that at least. "But anyway, all I'm saying is that I don't know what Rachel wants from you or anything, but you need to be careful with this one."

"You only say that because she's younger."

"I think there's more baggage to her than that."

"I already told you we've had the talk and we're both at an understanding. We're friends and nothing more."

"If you say so."

"I do." There's a knock at her door, so Quinn says, "I have to go now. Have fun with Brittany and tell her I said hi."

"I will. Have fun fucking - " She hangs up the phone before Santana can finish.

She walks to the front, pausing to take a deep breath and collect herself. She must be doing this longer than she thinks as there's another knock. She opens the door to see a smiling Rachel waiting for her. The brunette holds up a bottle of wine and says, "I brought this."

"Thank you." Quinn takes it from her. She steps aside and motions for her to come in.

"So this is Quinn Fabray's apartment," Rachel says as she takes in the large, at least by New York standards, apartment. "I don't know what exactly I was expecting. But this is an amazing place, Quinn."

"Thank you," Quinn says as she walks back into the kitchen with Rachel close behind. "I was making dinner, and I'm about ninety percent sure that it's vegan friendly," she jokes.

"That was sweet of you," Rachel smiles.

"But it did come with some battle wounds," she says as she holds her slightly red hand up.

"Oh Quinn." Rachel carefully takes it for inspection and asks, "Does it hurt?"

"It's not too bad. I'll live," she chuckles. "But I'm going to get it covered up. So I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Rachel says.

Quinn goes to her bathroom to put some ointment on her burn and covering it with a bandage. Luckily, it's not bad enough to where she'll have to get it looked at.

She comes back out to see Rachel looking at some of the pictures on her living room wall. Knowing that the brunette will probably start asking questions about her family that she doesn't want to deal with right now, Quinn tries to distract her by saying, "The food should be ready by now."

"Oh." Rachel jumps slightly when she hears Quinn behind her. She turns around and smiles, "Okay," and follows Quinn back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel screams out as the blonde rams her dick in and out of her.

Quinn doesn't know exactly how this started. One moment they're waiting for the food to cool down some more, the next they're kissing heatedly and she soon has Rachel bent over on the kitchen counter, having her way with her.

Rachel was just as eager for it as she was and was more than willing to keep things going.

"God, you feel so good," Quinn breathes out. She reaches around Rachel's front with the hand that isn't injured and plays with her clit.

"Don't stop," Rachel whimpers.

Quinn drives even harder into the girl. Their cries and moans bounce all over the kitchen walls and she's never been more thankful to have a sound proof apartment.

She brushes Rachel's hair to the side and leans down to lightly bite her shoulder as well as the side of her neck. The action seems to send the girl over the edge as she feels her tight channel clamping down on her her cock. It only takes a few more thrusts before Quinn is exploding inside of her.

"Fuck," she pants as she slowly rides it out, keeping an arm wrapped around Rachel's waist as she attempts to hold them both up. They stay like this for a couple minutes.

When their breathing returns to normal, Rachel raises an arm and reaches behind and pull Quinn's head forward and fuses their lips together.

Rachel is the one to pull back first this time as she laughs, "I haven't even gotten the full tour yet."

Quinn laughs along with her before saying, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be." Rachel kisses her again. "I don't mind."

They break apart to redress and fix their disheveled appearances, which doesn't take long as all they really did was pull down their pants before they started going at it.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods. "It's the second door on the right."

After Rachel exits the kitchen, Quinn leans against the counter and smiles to herself. The urge to be with someone right then and there was a very rare feeling for her. She can't believe how well she clicks with Rachel physically. It's like their bodies are always in tune with one another, and it was definitely new for her.

When she realizes that Rachel has been gone for unusually long, Quinn decides to go and see if everything is okay.

She goes into the living room to see Rachel looking at the pictures on her wall again. Sighing, she moves to stand next to her. Her family is a subject that she hardly talks about with anyone.

"Is this your mom?" Rachel asks, pointing to a picture of a younger Judy Fabray on a family vacation that took place several years ago.

Quinn nods. "That was in Florida when I was seven."

Rachel's eyes continue scanning over the photographs. She points to a picture of Quinn and Santana in red and white cheerleading uniforms during their high school days. "You weren't kidding," she chuckles.

"Nope," Quinn smiles.

"You have a lot of pictures of Beth," Rachel observes. "She's adorable."

"Yeah she is."

Rachel's gaze lands on another picture and Quinn swallows when she sees what she's looking at. "Is that your sister?" Rachel asks.

"Yes." Quinn clears her throat, "That's Frannie."

"She looks a lot like you," Rachel says. "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, she was."

Rachel frowns and turns to look at Quinn. "Was?" she asks.

Quinn crosses her arms and begins shifting on her feet. "She died."

Rachel gasps. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I had no idea."

Still not used to the reactions she gets when people find out, Quinn decides to start explaining what happened since it's an inevitable question, "It was a few years ago. She was visiting my dad and I here in the city. I was on my way to meet them when my dad called me. He said that she was hit by a cab and he was already on the way to the hospital to be with her."

Tears begin to fill her eyes as she recalls the events of that day. She hastily wipes them away. Rachel places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. "You don't have to talk about this if it's too hard."

Quinn nods, but she powers through it anyway. "She was in surgery by the time I got there. The doctors said the damage was too much and put her on life support. She was eight months pregnant with Beth. And after they did more tests, they told us right away that there was no hope for her, but they could still save Beth. So they did, and Frannie was taken off of life support a few days later."

Rachel wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"It was hard. But now I'm just thankful that Beth is alive and healthy."

"While that is true, I still can't believe that you had to go through all of this. Nobody deserves that."

Quinn shrugs. "I'm still coping." She pulls away and crosses the living room to sit on the couch. Rachel sits right next to her.

"But you're right. Beth is okay and that's what matters now."

Quinn nods in agreement. It's silent for a moment before she says, "I actually offered to take custody of her."

"Really?" Rachel asks.

Smiling sadly, Quinn nods again.

"Why didn't you?"

"A couple of reasons. Dani didn't think it would be a good idea for us and that I wasn't thinking logically in the grand scheme of things. And then I saw how heartbroken my mom was after going through a divorce and losing a daughter. Deep down I knew that she needed Beth more than I did. So she became her legal guardian."

"It's good that they have each other," Rachel says. "But what about Beth's father?"

Quinn leans her head against the back of the couch and sighs. "Nobody has any idea who he is. He was never in the picture and Frannie was really secretive about it. I remember hearing whispers and I think she was having an affair with a married man. But if the father does know about Beth, he hasn't said anything."

Rachel nods in understanding.

"With Beth's birthday coming up, it's going to be four years since she..." Quinn chokes on a sob. "I can't believe it's already been this long."

"I know, Quinn. I'm sorry." Rachel says sadly as she watches the blonde start to fall apart. "It's okay."

Quinn can't control the tears as they fall freely down her face. She hasn't cried in front of anyone else in so long and it was just overwhelming to her. Rachel pulls her against her chest, telling her "it's okay" over and over.

In an attempt to get it together, Quinn pulls back and wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she says.

"Don't be sorry."

Quinn shakes her head. "I just hate feeling like I have no control over my emotions."

Rachel stills her hands before tenderly placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "You don't always have to be in control," she says softly.

Letting those words sink in, Quinn can't help but think that being in control of everything was the only way she's been able to hold herself together for so long. Her life would be complete chaos if she wasn't always at the reigns.

She doesn't feel like arguing, so instead, she smiles and says, "Thank you for listening. I usually talk to Santana about these things, but she's been so occupied with Brittany lately that we hardly hang out anymore."

"I told you that I would be there for you no matter what," Rachel reminds her.

"But why?" Quinn blurts.

Rachel looks taken aback. "Why what?"

"You've been so nice to me and you hardly know me." When Rachel opens her mouth to argue that last part, Quinn corrects herself, "I just mean that we haven't been friends for very long. How can you be so invested in a friend so quickly?"

"I just care about you, okay? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there's not. I just - "

"And besides Sam and maybe Kurt," Rachel continues, "you've been a better friend to me than anyone else. So why can't you just let me be appreciative of that?"

Quinn has seen first hand how Rachel's friends treat her and understands where she's coming from. All she wants from Quinn is her time and friendship.

"Is it really hard to believe that someone just cares about you?" Rachel asks.

"I know." Quinn sighs. "I'm sorry."

Quinn knows that she's trying to hide it, but Rachel seems genuinely hurt and now the blonde feels like a jerk. "Forget I said anything," she says. "I know I can be an idiot."

"You're not." Rachel smiles slightly, "I get it, Quinn. I know how I can be. And I just want you to understand how I feel. I'm sorry for being over dramatic at times."

"You're an actress. It's expected."

This seems to put a bigger smile on Rachel's face and it makes Quinn feel better.

She decides to change the subject and says, "We should eat."

* * *

As they sit at Quinn's table, the somber mood is lifted and they find themselves laughing and having a good time again.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Quinn asks.

"I'm actually Jewish," Rachel informs her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

Rachel smiles and says, "It's okay. And I normally go home for the holidays, but my dads decided to go on a cruise this year."

"So you'll be doing something with Sam or Kurt then?" At least that's what Quinn assumes.

Rachel shakes her head. "Kurt will probably be busy with Blaine. And Sam actually left yesterday to go home for the rest of the break."

"You're really just going to stay in the city by yourself?"

"Yes," Rachel shrugs as if it's no big deal.

Quinn starts feeling sad for the girl. No one should be alone for the holidays. Especially not Rachel.

Without really putting much thought into her next words, she says, "You know, you're welcome to come with me and spend Christmas with my family."

Rachel seems surprised at the invitation and asks, "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It won't be a problem. Anyway, it's just going to be me, Beth, and my mom. And I'm sure she'd be really happy to have one more person."

"But are you really sure?" Rachel asks again.

"Rachel, it's a simple yes or no," Quinn smiles. "You don't have to if it'll make you uncomfortable."

She watches Rachel bite her lip as she thinks it over. For a brief moment, Quinn wonders if she maybe overstepped her boundaries. But that worry goes away when Rachel says, "I'd love to."

* * *

 **A/N:** Now you all know more about Quinn's past. I know it's sad, but at least she was able to open up to Rachel about it.

I think you already know what's going on in the next chapter ;)

Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content in this chapter.

 **A/N:** I know that this update is a little later than usual, and I'm really sorry for that. It's been an incredibly hectic day. But I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

The days fly by over the next week in a blur. And before Quinn knows it, it's already Christmas Eve and she couldn't wait to see her family. After spending her morning getting ready and packing some clothes for an overnight stay at her mom's house, she drives over to Rachel's apartment.

The brunette is already waiting for her in front of the building. Quinn brings her car to a stop and gets out to open her trunk.

"Thank you," Rachel says when Quinn takes her bag from her to put away.

"You're welcome," Quinn smiles. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Rachel says excitedly. "Let's go."

Quinn had told Judy a few days before that she would be bringing a friend. And just as she had expected, her mother sounded happy about this over the phone and said the more the merrier.

The drive doesn't seem as long to Quinn with Rachel keeping her company. The girl was able to talk endlessly about anything, it seemed. So Quinn is pleasantly surprised when she realizes that they're already almost there.

"You're from Stony Brook?" Rachel asks as they drive through the town.

"Yeah."

"I've never been here before."

"It's a nice little town," Quinn shrugs. "My parents thought it would be a perfect place to raise a family."

Rachel nods as she looks out the window at the scenery.

They turn onto a quiet street and pull into the driveway of Quinn's old home. And before they can even get out of the car, Judy comes bounding out of the house with a huge smile. She rushes over to Quinn just as she's getting out and gives her a massive hug.

"Quinnie! I've missed you!"

Quinn turns red at the nickname and says, "I've missed you too."

Rachel comes around from the other side of the car and smiles at them.

"Mom, this is my friend Rachel that I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel says.

Judy catches her off guard her by suddenly enveloping her into her own hug and squealing, "I'm so happy to have you!"

"Mom, let her breathe." Quinn shakes her head at her mother before opening the trunk and getting their bags out. "Where's Beth?" she asks.

"She's just napping. She should actually be up any minute now."

"Awesome," Quinn beams.

They all go inside the house together. Quinn isn't surprised when Rachel immediately starts looking at all of the pictures that Judy has up.

"I'm going to take our bags upstairs," the blonde says.

"That's fine," Judy waves her off. "I'm just going to finish getting the food ready."

"I can help if you'd like," Rachel is quick to offer.

Judy smiles at the girl. "That's really sweet of you."

"It's no problem."

Quinn leaves them and goes upstairs to her old bedroom, setting her bag down on the bed. She sits down and takes a look around, noticing how everything is still untouched since the last time she stayed here. It actually looks exactly the same as the day she moved out all those years ago.

After a few minutes, she goes to the guest room down the hall to put Rachel's bag away. She smiles when she sees that it's clear her mom meticulously cleaned it earlier in the day in anticipation of her new guest.

As she leaves the room, Quinn stops at Beth's bedroom door and quietly opens it before stepping inside. She sees the toddler sleeping on the bed and sits down next to her.

She leans over and whispers in her ear, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Beth stirs slightly before slowly blinking her hazel eyes open. She finally sees who's with her and immediately sits up. "Quinn!"

Quinn nearly falls over as she's basically tackled into a hug. She laughs and squeezes her niece tight. "I'm so happy to see you, baby girl."

"Guess what?" Beth says excitedly.

"Hmm, I don't know. What?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas!"

"Oh my god, it is!" Beth giggles at her. Quinn picks her up and says, "Let's go see what grandma is up to."

Quinn goes downstairs carrying Beth against her hip.

Beth sees her grandmother in the kitchen, talking to someone new and unfamiliar to her.

She whispers, "Who's that?"

Quinn smiles before clearing her throat to get the two women's attention. "Look who's awake."

"It's about time," Judy says to Beth.

Quinn sees Rachel smiling at the toddler and walks over to her. "Beth, this is Rachel. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Beth. I'm so happy to meet you!"

Beth smiles shyly at the brunette, then hides her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"She's quiet at first. But she comes around," Quinn says, nudging her niece. "Come on, sweetie. Say hi."

"I wanna watch Frozen," Beth mumbles against her, ignoring the request.

"I love Frozen," Rachel says enthusiastically. Beth finally looks up at her and grins. "Queen Elsa is my favorite."

Beth perks up. "Me too!"

"Will you let Rachel watch Frozen with you?" Quinn asks. When Beth nods, she puts her down on the floor. She furrows her brow as she watches her take Rachel's hand and guide them to the living room. Rachel sends her a quick smile before exiting the kitchen.

Quinn thinks that it didn't take long at all for Beth to warm up to Rachel. This was a rare occurrence for the toddler.

"Rachel is the sweetest," Judy gushes as soon as it's just her and Quinn in the kitchen. "Where did you find this one?"

Shaking her head at her mother with a chuckle, Quinn says, "Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Well that's a shame. She's wonderful. Much better than Dani, anyway." Off of Quinn's annoyed look, she asks, "What?"

"Nothing."

Judy sighs. "I'm just saying..."

"You never really gave her a chance in the first place."

"I'm sorry. But from the moment I met her, I didn't like her. And maybe I could've just told you that in the beginning and saved you a lot of trouble," Judy says nonchalantly. "Mothers are always right about these things," she smiles.

Quinn huffs. She knows that the people most thrilled about her break up with Dani was her parents. And probably Santana.

"Besides, she was rude. And don't forget about that time she swore at me."

"That was one time. And I took your side if you recall."

Judy shakes her head to herself and mumbles under her breath.

"I'm gonna go check on Beth," Quinn says as she goes to the living room, not wanting to get off to a bad start with her mother so soon after arriving.

She comes out to see Beth pointing at the screen while explaining the movie's storyline to Rachel, who's nodding along while sounding really interested in everything she's saying.

Quinn sits down next to them and says, "Baby, Rachel has seen the movie, remember?"

Rachel shushes Quinn while Beth just ignores her and keeps talking. "And that's Kristoff. He has a pet reindeer!"

Quinn pulls Beth into her lap and rests her chin on top of her head. Her niece is still oblivious to her and continues going on and on about the movie.

Turning to look at her friend, Quinn sees Rachel staring at them adoringly. She then focuses her gaze back on the tv screen.

* * *

Later in the evening, as they wind down after dinner, they're all sitting in the living room while the annual A Christmas Story marathon plays on tv. Quinn has seen the movie at least a hundred times, but Beth seems to be getting a kick out of it.

That is until she remembers that she has gifts awaiting her and asks, "Can I open presents now?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow," Judy says.

"But why?"

"Because Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

Beth pouts, obviously tired.

Quinn looks at Judy and says, "Maybe she can," she glances at Beth to make sure she's not paying attention, "o-p-e-n just o-n-e?"

"I guess that would be fine."

Nodding, Quinn gets up and says, "I'll go get mine." She notices that Rachel gets up to follow her, but thinks nothing of it. However, she becomes confused when the brunette goes straight to the guest bedroom. Quinn frowns and goes to her own room.

As she's going through her bag, Rachel walks in holding her own wrapped gift. "I hope it's okay. But I got something for Beth as well."

Quinn smiles and says, "You didn't have to."

"Since you were kind enough to let me join you, I didn't want to come empty handed."

"That's really nice of you," Quinn says. "And I'll save my present for the morning. She can open yours tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

When they go back downstairs, Judy nudges Beth and says, "Quinn has something for you."

Beth looks at them excitedly.

"Actually, Rachel has something for you," Quinn corrects.

Judy smiles at them quizzically as Rachel holds out her gift for Beth to take. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," Beth says with a beam as she tears into the wrapping paper. She pulls the box open, and Quinn sees that it's a wind up ballerina music box.

"Here," she says as she turns the knob to wind it up. She watches as her niece's eyes light up when the music starts playing and the small figurine begins to spin.

"Wow," Beth says in awe.

"It's a lovely gift," Judy says to Rachel. "Thank you."

Beth surprises them all when she hands to box to Quinn and hugs Rachel around the waist.

"Thank you!" she says again.

"You're welcome," Rachel laughs as she leans down to hug her back.

"It's getting late, Beth. You should probably get to bed," Judy says.

When Beth pouts, Quinn adds, "Remember, you can open the rest of your presents when you wake up in the morning."

That seems to motivate Beth as she heads right for the stairs before shouting, "Good night!" and goes to her room.

Quinn laughs. "I think it's time for us to call it s night too," she says. She gives her mother a quick hug and tells her she'll see her in the morning.

Judy then hugs Rachel. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course," Rachel says.

With that, she heads upstairs with Quinn and they each go to their respective rooms.

"Good night," Quinn says.

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel smiles before disappearing into her room.

* * *

A couple of hours pass, and Quinn is still wide awake. She's laying on her bed with a book open, but isn't really reading it. There's a lot on her mind tonight. She's still irritated about the conversation she had with her mom earlier.

She's tired of people giving her a hard time about Dani. Her ex has been in her thoughts a lot lately and she's not sure why. They've been broken up for months. Quinn thinks that maybe they just need closure. Of course they already had it for the most part. But she needs something more.

Her phone goes off on the night stand, interrupting her thoughts. She picks it up to see a new text message.

 **Rachel: Still awake?**

She quickly sends a reply.

 **Quinn: Yeah. Can't sleep either?**

 **Rachel: Not really.**

 **Quinn: Come to my room?**

Instead of receiving an answer, there's a soft knock at her door only moments later.

"Come in," she says.

Rachel enters the room and quietly closes the door behind her. She turns to Quinn and smiles. "Hi."

Quinn moves over and pats the empty space next to her on the bed. Rachel sits down and leans against the headboard. "What are you reading?" she asks.

"Nothing interesting," Quinn says before putting the book away. They sit together in silence for a minute. "Are you enjoying it here?"

Rachel nods. "Your mom is so nice. And Beth is the cutest."

"Yeah, she is," Quinn smiles. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me." Rachel shivers and says, "It's cold."

"My mom has trouble breathing with the heater on," Quinn explains. "But if you want, you can stay here with me."

"Okay," Rachel nods.

Quinn turns off the lamp and gets underneath the blanket with Rachel. She's a little caught off guard when the brunette latches onto her and pulls her in close. Quinn gets comfortable and wraps an arm around her and lightly rubs her back to keep her warm.

Rachel brings her face closer and gives her a brief kiss. "Is this okay?" she asks.

Quinn cups her cheek and kisses her back before whispering, "Yes. We just have to be quiet."

Nodding, Rachel shifts to straddle her and connects their lips once again. The blonde knows where this is going, and she has no intention of stopping. It's always a welcome distraction.

Rachel takes hold of the hem of her own shirt and pulls it up over her head before tossing it to the floor.

Quinn sits up and smirks, "I thought you were cold?"

"You're warming me up pretty fast," Rachel smiles. She grabs Quinn's shirt and quickly takes it off as well.

Leaning her head down, Quinn licks and sucks her breasts, hardening her nipples, and smiling when the brunette arches into her mouth. She hears a strangled moan come from Rachel as the girl tries to stay quiet.

She lies back down and reaches to tug off Rachel's sweat pants and underwear. The girl kicks them off and goes back to straddling Quinn. She gyrates her hips to rub herself against the clothed, yet rapidly hardening member.

Quinn gasps at the contact and kisses her again as she aides her movements. But they both have to freeze when the bed starts squeaking.

Rachel laughs and says, "You have a loud bed."

"It's old," Quinn shrugs. "Maybe we can go on the floor?" She cringes at herself, not meaning to sound like a horny teenager trying to keep from waking their parents.

But Rachel is already climbing off her and getting off the bed, so she quickly follows. She pulls the blanket down with them since it actually is pretty cold in the room.

Not wanting Rachel to be uncomfortable on the rough carpet, Quinn lies on her back and pulls her on top of her again. Rachel stops to pull Quinn's pants off and takes hold of her cock, pumping the thick shaft. The relief makes Quinn's head fall back.

"Does that feel good?" Rachel asks as she leans over Quinn, watching as she becomes a whimpering mess.

"God, Rachel." As she tries to hold it together, she reaches down to slide her fingertips into Rachel's folds, surprised to find how moist she already is.

"Just watching you like this gets me so wet," Rachel whispers hotly in her ear, driving Quinn even more crazy. She can't wait any longer.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"I'm always ready for you."

When Rachel shifts to hover herself over the blonde's member, Quinn moves the tip along her slit before thrusting up into her tight entrance. She closes her eyes and groans. This probably wasn't the best idea on a night they actually had to be quiet.

Rachel gasps and leans down to rest on her elbows. Since Quinn has to limit their movements, she thrusts up slowly.

"This feels so good," she whispers.

"It's does," Rachel agrees. "I love having you inside me."

Quinn flips them over so that she can be on top. "Are you okay like this?"

Rachel nods. "Keep going."

Quinn places her hands on either side of Rachel's head and picks up her speed. She shudders when Rachel drags her nails up from her lower back to her shoulder blades, nudging her to lower herself.

When their faces are only a breath apart, Rachel says, "I want you close to me like this."

Breaking eye contact, Quinn lowers her head to rest against Rachel's shoulder. But the brunette isn't having it and cups her face to bring her back to where she was.

As Quinn moves faster, Rachel moans softly and says, "Right there, baby."

She chooses to ignore the term of endearment and asks, "Are you close?"

"Mhmm." Rachel breathes harder. "Kiss me."

Quinn presses their lips together, feeling herself getting closer. Rachel's back arches up as she intakes a deep breath with her eyes squeezed shut. When Quinn feels her slick walls tightening, she finally lets go and releases deep inside of her pussy.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispers, gripping her back tightly as they climax together.

When Quinn is finished, she lays there for a moment, breathing into Rachel's ear while the girl softly strokes her hair. After a few minutes of silence, Quinn brings herself up to kiss her.

"That was amazing," Rachel says as they break apart.

Quinn nods with a smile.

"Was I too loud?"

The blonde laughs and says, "You were fine." She pushes herself up on one hand and looks down between them as she pulls herself out of Rachel, who quickly squeezes her legs shut. Once they're in a comfortable position lying on their sides and facing each other, Rachel pulls her in for another needy kiss.

When Quinn breaks the kiss and sits up, Rachel quickly asks, "Where are you going?"

Frowning at her, Quinn says, "Back on the bed?"

"Oh, right."

They both get off the floor and back to the bed like they were before. Quinn finds her pants and pulls them back on. She sits at the edge of the bed for a moment, running a hand through her hair, completely exhausted after today. She pauses when she feels Rachel pressing against her back and encircling her waist.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Rachel hums. "I'm perfect."

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter is when things start to...change. That's all I'll say for now.

Thank you all for reading! Be sure to let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! It's a busy day for me, so all I have to say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After her much needed week-long holiday vacation, Quinn is back at the office, hard at work like she usually is. But it doesn't seem like she'll be getting much done today when she gets a buzz from Kitty.

"Ms. Lopez is here to see you."

Before she even has a chance to respond, Santana bursts into her office and shuts the door.

Quinn swivels in her chair to face her and clasps her hands together. "What is it?"

Santana crosses her arms. "So you brought Rachel home to meet the family? Are you crazy?"

"How do you even know about that?" Quinn frowns. She specifically didn't tell her best friend to avoid this exact scenario.

"Judy called to say Merry Christmas."

Quinn sighs. Of course she did. She calls Santana every year.

"And she brought up how you brought your little friend along. She couldn't stop talking about her."

"Is there a point to this? Because I'm kind of busy."

"The point is that you have a girl that's probably hung up on you, and you brought her home to meet your mom."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "She's my friend. So why is it so weird for her to meet my family? You know them. Puck knows them."

Santana scoffs, "This is not what 'friends' do and you know it."

"Well then, by all means, enlighten me. What do 'friends' do?" Quinn challenges.

"For starters, they don't show up at each other's work everyday."

"It's not everyday."

"Or hook up every night. Or get weirdly possessive." Off of Quinn's confused look, Santana says, "Kitty told me that Rachel glares at her every time she comes by. All because she flirted with you _once_."

Quinn throws her hands up and nearly shouts, "What do you want me to say? This isn't any of your business anyway."

"I already told you that there's something off about Rachel and this is all going to blow up in your face. And when it does, I'm just going to say I told you so."

Getting even more worked up, the blonde stands up from the chair. "Do I have to spell it out for you? We _do not_ have those feelings for each other."

"That might be true for you. But we all know that's not the case for Rachel."

"Even if she does, that's not any of your business either. So just fucking stay out of this."

Santana sees how angry her friend is becoming and finally backs down, knowing she's crossed the line.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Quinn asks. "Are you actually jealous that I have a friend that's around more than you are?"

Santana is the one to roll her eyes this time. "No."

Quinn smiles and decides to tease her. "Are you secretly in love with me? Don't get me wrong, I know you're into hot blondes and all, but you're like a sister to me."

"Yeah, you wish."

"Aww don't worry, Santana." Quinn walks around to the other side of her desk and nudges her. "No one is ever going to replace you as my best friend."

Santana laughs. "Shut up."

Quinn chuckles, glad that she's lightened the mood.

"Okay, I'm sorry for getting onto you about Rachel all the time. But I just want you to be careful. It was hard enough dealing with your depressed ass after Dani, and I don't want to see you like that ever again."

"I'm fine," Quinn assures her.

"I know trouble when I see it."

She wants to defend Rachel again, but she doesn't feel like arguing anymore. This was all giving her a massive headache.

"I have a conference call in a little while. So get out," she says playfully before sitting back down at her desk.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we still on for lunch?"

Quinn nods. "I'll see you at noon."

* * *

Once the first half of the day is finally over, Quinn walks with her best friend to a new sushi restaurant a few blocks away. It's considerably busy, given that it is the lunch rush. So Quinn is relieved when they get their food fairly quickly.

She's about to start eating when her phone goes off on the table.

 **Rachel: What are you doing?**

She picks it up to send a reply.

 **Quinn: Just having lunch with Santana.**

 **Rachel: Oh, that sounds nice.**

Quinn puts the phone down and starts digging into her lunch, but pauses when another message comes through.

 **Rachel: I miss you...**

She chokes and quickly sips her water. She looks up to see Santana giving her a weird look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Quinn looks back down at her phone, not sure how to even respond.

"Who's that?" Santana must notice the conflicted look on her face.

"No one. Just work stuff," Quinn says as she puts her phone away in her purse. She knows that telling her about the text will just set her off on another rant again.

Santana seems to accept the explanation and changes the subject. "Anyway, Brittany has a dance recital tonight. So you should actually come this time. Unless you already have other plans..."

"I don't," she says quickly. "And I'll go. I can pick you up if you want."

"Sounds good. She's going to be so excited to see you." Santana pauses before asking, "Are you going to bring Rachel?"

"Probably not. Why?"

Santana shrugs. "Just wondering." As they continue eating, she remembers something else that pissed her off today. She carefully starts, "Did you hear Dani's interview on the alternative station this morning?"

Quinn snaps her head up. "No? I didn't even know that was happening."

"She mentioned you."

"What?" Quinn feels her chest constricting.

"Well not by name. But it was pretty obvious to anyone that knows you were together."

"What did she say?" At her friend's hesitance to answer, she pushes, "Santana, I can handle it. What did she say?"

"They were asking her about the inspiration for her album and all that shit. And she was going on and on about how she had her heart broken by the 'love of her life'."

"That's not true," Quinn says.

"I know. It was a crock of shit. And then she was talking about how she hopes to find love again and how the whole album was basically written as a result of your break up."

"She started writing that stupid album way before we broke up."

"I know. What a bitch."

Quinn sighs. "She's probably just under pressure with all of the publicity she's getting and - "

"Are you seriously defending her?" Santana cuts in. "Don't. She's a bitch. End of story. And you deserve better."

She knows that Santana is right. Her best friend has always been one of the few people in her life that's always been so straight with her. Quinn thinks that maybe she should just listen to her for once.

"Don't worry about paying. Lunch is on me," Santana says as soon as the check comes.

"Thanks. I'll get it next time."

"You'd better."

Quinn laughs before frowning and rubbing her forehead.

"You okay?" Santana asks.

"I've had a headache all day. I'll probably leave work early."

"Good. You spend too much time there anyway."

She can't argue with that.

* * *

Quinn powers through as much work as she can and decides to call it a day around three o'clock. She closes everything on her computer and grabs her purse. She pulls her phone out for the first time since lunch to see several messages from Rachel.

 **Rachel: Quinn?**

 **Rachel: I'm sorry. Was that weird?**

 **Rachel: Quinn?**

 **Rachel: Is everything okay?**

 **Rachel: You're scaring me.**

 **Rachel: Can you please answer me?**

On top of that, there's even a few missed calls from the girl.

Quinn exhales and runs a hand through her hair, feeling uneasy after her conversation with Santana earlier.

She grabs her stuff and leaves the office. "I'm not feeling well. Can you forward all of my messages to my cell?" she tells Kitty.

"Sure thing," her assistant says.

Quinn nods and turns to leave, but sees her father approaching her. She immediately straightens up and smiles. "Hello Mr. Fabray."

"Is everything okay?" Russell asks with a frown.

"I'm not feeling good so I'm going home a little early."

"Did you at least get a lot of work done today?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

When he nods and turns on his heel, Quinn continues on and walks to the elevator. She pushes the button and waits for the doors to open.

While she stands there, she takes her phone back out and starts replying back to Rachel that everything is fine. But as soon as the elevator doors open, she looks up and jumps when she sees Rachel standing right there.

"You scared me!" she gasps. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel seems out of breath. She steps closer to Quinn and says, "I've been trying to get ahold of you and you weren't answering me."

Quinn glances down the hallway to see Russell walking by. He stops to look at them curiously.

She quickly grabs Rachel and pulls her into the elevator, pushing the button to close the doors. "I was just about to send you a message. I've just been really busy today."

Rachel looks her up and down and says, "You're leaving work already?"

"I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

Quinn shrugs. "I just need to get some rest."

The elevator doors open at the ground floor and they step out together.

"You didn't need to come by," Quinn says as they walk outside.

"I was worried something may have happened to you because you weren't answering me."

"I have a life," Quinn snaps. "I don't spend all of my time talking to you."

Rachel looks like she's just been slapped and Quinn instantly feels guilty when she sees the hurt flash across her face.

She stops walking and sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rachel answers quietly.

"No. That was mean and out of line. I'm really sorry. I've just been so stressed out lately."

"I understand."

"I'll drive you home. Okay?"

"No thank you, Quinn."

When Rachel turns to walk away, Quinn stops her by grabbing her wrist. "Please let me drive you home."

"You're not feeling well and you need to get some rest like you said. I can take myself home." She pulls away from Quinn and leaves.

Quinn stares after her, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

After Brittany's recital later that night, Quinn joins the dance student with Santana for dinner at one of the nicer midtown restaurants. Brittany did a great job in the recital as far as Quinn could tell. She doesn't know much about professional dancing, but she was still impressed with the whole performance.

"You did amazing tonight," Quinn tells her from across the table.

"Thank you!" Brittany squeals. "I'm so happy you got to come this time!"

"Yeah, it's about time," Santana chimes in. Brittany huffs at her girlfriend.

"I know," Quinn sighs. "So, how long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was like," Brittany pauses to think about it, "maybe three? My parents wanted to expose me to all these different things so I could find my calling. So they signed me up for things like dance class, swim class, karate class, piano lessons, banjo lessons..."

Brittany continues on and on, but Quinn can't help it when her mind starts drifting to other things. Namely Rachel.

She feels bad for talking to her the way that she did. Rachel showing up unannounced was a littler over the top, but Quinn knows she probably could have handled it better. She wonders if things are going to be weird between them now. Or if Rachel will even talk to her ever again.

"You know, Quinn," Brittany interrupts her thoughts, "I have some friends that would probably be totally into you if you're interested in getting set up?"

"Like to date?" Quinn frowns.

"Yeah. Or, you know, other things."

She looks at Santana only to see her smirking. Quinn knows right away that her best friend put Brittany up to this. "That's really nice of you, Brittany. But I'm going to have to say no." She glares at Santana. "I'm not looking to meet new people right now."

"Oh! That's okay. But let me know if you ever change your mind."

When Brittany turns to Santana to have their own conversation, Quinn uses the opportunity to pull out her phone to send a message to Rachel. Of what, she doesn't know yet.

But as soon as she looks at the screen, she sees that there's already a message from the girl.

 **Rachel: I'm sorry for my behavior today. I hope that you'll forgive me.**

Quinn reads it over a few times before typing out her reply.

 **Quinn: I'm sorry for being a rude. It's been a bad day. Like I said, I've just been stressed.**

 **Rachel: I know. And I'm sorry.**

Another message comes in.

 **Rachel: Can I come over?**

She wasn't expecting that. She looks up to see Santana eyeing her on her phone and thinks back to their earlier conversation. She's giving Rachel mixed signals and she needs to back off.

 **Quinn: I'm busy tonight.**

 **Rachel: Are we okay?**

 **Quinn: Of course.**

"Are you going to Puck's party tomorrow?" Santana asks.

"Party?" Quinn frowns before it comes back to her. "His New Years party!"

"Did you seriously forget about it?"

"Shut up," Quinn says. "And yes, I'll be there."

"Good. Any chance you can get us all off the hook at work the next day?"

Quinn chuckles. "There's no way in hell Russell will allow that."

"Just thought I'd ask. I hate going to the office with a hangover."

"Then just don't get drunk," Brittany says.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Babe, it's New Years. I can't not get drunk."

Quinn watches them, amused. She then sighs to herself. How could she have forgotten about New Years? Her head has been such a mess lately.

* * *

There seems to be a lot more people at Puck's party compared to last year. The rooftop to his apartment building was almost completely crammed, filled mostly with faces Quinn has never seen before. But these things never surprise her when it comes to Puck.

They only agree to do the party at his place every year because his rooftop has the perfect view to watch the ball drop on Time's Square. It was always fun. However, this was Quinn's first New Years spent single in a long time.

She shivers as she tucks her hands into her coat pockets, weaving through everyone as she tries to find at least one of her friends. She manages to bump into Mike and Tina.

"Hey, have you guys seen Santana or Puck?" she asks.

Mike nods and points to the table with all of the alcohol. She looks over to see Puck pouring two different bottles of liquor into a bowl of punch. She shakes her head and walks over to him.

"Quinn! You made it!" He smiles at her as he puts the empty bottles down.

"Hey Quinn," Finn appears next to them.

"Did you find someone yet?" Puck asks him.

Quinn frowns. "Find someone for what?"

"Finn has to find someone to kiss at midnight or I get to punch him in the nuts."

"Real mature." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Or I give him a hundred bucks," Finn says.

"Which you don't have." Puck hands them both a cup full of his spiked punch. He turns to Quinn and says, "What about you, Q? You making out with anybody tonight?"

"I don't plan on it."

"Seriously? You didn't bring that girl you've been seeing?" He snaps his fingers, trying to remember. "The hot Jewish one?"

"Rachel. And we're not dating." She takes a sip of the punch and grimaces. "What the hell did you put in here?"

"The usual. Vodka, rum, tequila, ecstasy, roofies." When she looks ready to strangle him, he quickly says, "Kidding!"

"There you guys are." Santana shoves different people out of the way with Brittany in tow to join them. "We've been looking around forever."

"Are you sure you weren't just making out downstairs?" Quinn smirks. "You should probably do something about that hickey."

Santana slaps a hand on her neck in mild horror while Brittany shrugs and takes a cup full of Puck's special punch. "Let's party!" Everyone cheers with her.

"You think the cops will come if we're loud enough?" Puck asks excitedly.

"Jesus, I am back in college," Quinn mumbles to herself.

"Here's to the new year!" Puck exclaims.

Everyone raising their cups in unison is the last clear memory Quinn has for the night.

* * *

"Dammit." Quinn bumps into another stranger and drops her drink. She attempts to give him her best glare, which may not be that effective since she can't even feel her face right now.

"Dude, Quinn is wasted," she hears a male voice laugh as an arm slings around her shoulders to hold her steady.

"Aww, I love drunk Quinn!"

"How much has she had, Puckerman?"

"She had a lot of the punch. Then I told her she was too weak to do a line of shots. She got mad and did them anyway."

"Why would you dare her!" The voice sounds like Santana.

She pulls her head up and sees a blurry version of her best friend yelling at Puck while Finn holds her up.

"I don't feel good," she forces the words out.

"You gotta hurl, Q? You can do it over the ledge. Just make sure there's no one underneath you."

She shakes her head. "I wanna lie down."

"You can chill on my couch for a while," Puck offers. "There's no one down there anyway."

"She's going to miss the ball drop," Brittany pouts.

"I'll be here," Quinn hiccups, "in spirit!" When Santana snickers, she glowers at her.

She turns to go to the edge of the building where the fire escape is so she can go back down.

"Let us help you," Puck says as him and Finn hurry after her. "Don't want you to break your neck."

She huffs and jerks away from them. "I can do it myself."

"Okay, Quinn. We're just going to wait here until you get down."

She gets on the ladder and starts climbing down. Luckily, Puck's apartment is only one floor down. And she manages to make it all the way without slipping or hurting herself. She then climbs inside the window and makes a beeline for the couch, falling face first onto it.

* * *

Sometime later, Quinn wakes, not really sure how long she's out for. She lifts her head when she hears shouting coming from above her.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

When the cheers start erupting, she groans to herself. Everyone is ringing in the new year with joy and here she was. She can only imagine how pathetic she looks right now.

Several minutes pass and it still sounds like complete chaos outside. Quinn rolls onto her back and rubs her eyes, thinking about maybe going home soon.

Her phone suddenly starts ringing. She blindly reaches into her coat pocket to grab it and answers without even bothering to look at the screen.

"Hello?" she croaks out.

"Happy new year, Quinn."

She sits up, cringing when her head starts spinning. "Hi Rachel."

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I had a lot to drink," she mumbles.

"I can tell. You're slurring," she hears Rachel giggle.

"You didn't go out?"

"I did. I went to Kurt's party. But it was too noisy in there, so I stepped outside to call you."

"Oh." Quinn lies back down.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"I don't know. I guess so." She rubs her forehead, knowing she's going to regret drinking so much. "What about you?"

"I'm enjoying myself for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"I just..." Rachel pauses.

"What?"

"I wish that I could've kissed you at midnight."

"Rachel," Quinn sighs, "you can't say things like that."

"I know. But I can't help it. Not when it comes to you."

Quinn stays silent, not knowing what to say. She sits back up and stretches, ready to leave.

"I'm going home now. So I'll talk to you later."

"You're in no position to be driving."

"I'm getting a cab."

"Good."

Quinn carefully stands and makes sure she has all of her things. "Bye Rachel."

Before she hangs up, she hears Rachel quickly rush out, "Can we hang out soon? I want to see you."

"Yeah, we can. We'll talk about it later. I just need to get home right now."

"Okay. Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N:** This officially marks the halfway point in the story. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Some angst in this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hello readers! I'm loving the amount of feedback I'm getting so far on this story. You all are amazing :)

Just a warning, there's going to be quite a bit of angst throughout the rest of the story. So please just keep that in mind. The course of Faberry never did run smooth :P

Also, some of you have been asking for a Rachel POV chapter. I'm really sorry to disappoint, but that's not going to happen. This whole story is told through Quinn's eyes only.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

On a Saturday morning when she finally has free time, Quinn decides to take a run through Central Park in an attempt to relieve some stress. But even while left alone to her thoughts, her mind manages to keep drifting back to work and all of her meetings and projects during the upcoming week.

However, one good thing about today is that she's going to visit Judy and Beth later. She smiles as she thinks about Beth. She's been really trying to make an effort to see her niece more often and hopes things will stay like this.

After an hour or so of running, Quinn is worn out and heads back to her apartment. She nods at the doorman in greeting as she passes and walks straight to the elevator. While she's waiting for it to open, she takes off her earphones, startled when she hears someone calling out her name.

She turns around and is perplexed to see Rachel hurrying inside the building to catch up with her.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel says with a smile when she finally reaches her.

"Um, hi?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

Quinn nods. The elevator doors open. "I just came back from a run."

"I can see that."

"But you're welcome to come upstairs for a little while."

Of course, Rachel accepts the invitation. Once they get into her apartment, Quinn takes a seat on the couch, sighing in content after her intense workout.

Rachel is quick to join her. "I haven't heard from you at all this week," she says. She begins fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Quinn notices right away. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to ask..." Rachel locks eyes with her and tentatively says, "Are you avoiding me?"

"What? No." Quinn frowns. "I've just been really busy at work." It wasn't a lie. She _has_ been completely swamped at the office lately. But if she's being honest, she was a little weirded out with the way Rachel was acting leading up to New Years. And she also knows that's mostly her own fault for pushing the girl away.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn answers with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because it feels like you're shutting me out."

Quinn shakes her head. She thinks this girl is a damn mind reader. "I don't mean to shut you out. I...I just - "

"You don't have to talk about it all right now if you don't want to. Just know that I'm always here to listen. But please, don't shut me out."

Quinn nods, smiling gratefully at her friend. It's a relief that Rachel doesn't press the issue any further. Whatever Quinn might be feeling for her, she's ignoring it and pushing it down because she can't deal with anymore pain in her life. And because of that, she's pushing Rachel even further away.

"I'm sorry," is all she says.

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel smiles. "So, do you want to hang out today?" she asks hopefully.

"I can't for too long. I'm going to my mom's house later."

She doesn't miss the way Rachel visibly deflates. "Oh, okay."

"But I can drop you off at your apartment on the way over there."

"Thank you."

For a fleeting moment, Quinn considers inviting Rachel to come with her, but ultimately decides against it.

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

"I'll call you." Quinn gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" she asks.

"No thanks."

After grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Quinn goes back to the living room. She takes a sip before setting the bottle down.

"When are you leaving?" Rachel asks.

"Probably in a little while. Why?"

Quinn has little time to react when Rachel suddenly leans over and kisses her hard. She finds herself responding and kisses her back with even more force. It's only when Rachel moves to straddle Quinn that the blonde puts a stop to it.

"I just came back from running," she reminds her. "I feel gross right now."

"That's okay." Rachel kisses her again. "We can always take this to the shower."

"I'm just not feeling up for it right now," Quinn says apologetically.

Rachel nods and climbs off of her lap, turning a bit red out of embarrassment. Or at least Quinn assumes.

She leans in and presses their lips together one more time, silently telling her that it's okay. "I'm going to get ready now."

Quinn hurries and takes a shower. She quickly dries off and gets dressed. Not wanting to spend a lot of time on her hair, she decides to just pull it up into a loose bun.

When she comes back out, Rachel is still in the same spot on the couch, waiting for her. "How do I look?" Quinn asks jokingly.

"Beautiful. Like always."

Quinn blushes and breaks eye contact, not expecting the answer. She clears her throat and sits down, pulling out her phone to send a message.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel asks curiously.

Quinn looks up from her phone. "I'm just reminding my mom that I'm coming by soon."

Rachel nods in understanding. She scoots closer and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Is this okay?" she asks.

Quinn pauses for a moment. "Yeah, this is fine." They continue to sit together in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. It's only when Rachel starts stroking her arm that Quinn finally speaks, "What have you been up to all week?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rachel says, "Just classes and rehearsals. It's my last semester, so I have a full load." She sits up suddenly, as if she's just remembered something. "I'm going to be performing in my show next weekend. I would love it if you could come."

"I'll have to see if I have anything going on."

"I really want you to go, Quinn," Rachel says adamantly. "You can even bring your friends if you want."

Quinn smiles. "I'll try."

Rachel cups her cheek and kisses her one more time. She lets her lips linger for a moment before pulling back.

She's looking at Quinn with something in her eyes that the blonde just can't place. Like she's waiting for her to say something. Of exactly what to say, Quinn doesn't know.

So instead, she says, "We should probably get going."

* * *

Quinn arrives at Judy's house later in the afternoon. Before she gets out of the car, she checks her phone to see a message from Rachel.

 **Rachel: Tell Beth I said hi :)**

She quickly replies back that she will and goes inside of the house. As soon as she walks in, she's greeted by her niece running towards her at an incredible speed.

"Quinn!" Beth holds her arms out to her.

"Hey baby," Quinn smiles before picking her up and peppering her tiny face with kisses. Beth scrunches up her face and pulls back with a giggle. "What are you and grandma doing?"

"Watching Spongebob!"

She goes into the living room to see her mother resting on the couch with her eyes closed. Judy quickly stirs when she hears them and smiles up at her daughter. "Hi sweetie. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay. This one let me in," Quinn says, nudging Beth. She sits down next to her mother with the toddler on her lap. "So, what are you both up to?"

Judy yawns. "Not a lot. We've just been watching her cartoons all morning."

Quinn smiles. "How's she doing in daycare?"

"She's doing great. Her teachers have nothing but wonderful things to say about her."

"That's good." Quinn beams at her niece.

"She painted a really good picture of all of us yesterday."

"Yeah?" she asks Beth, who just nods bashfully. "Can I see it?"

Beth wordlessly jumps off of her lap and runs upstairs.

"By the way..." Quinn turns to Judy. "Rachel said to tell you guys hi."

"Oh! Rachel?" Judy lights up. "She's a great girl. We were talking just yesterday."

Quinn looks at her mother like she's gone crazy. "Wait, what? You talk to Rachel? Since when?"

"We exchanged numbers before you both left on Christmas."

Quinn furrows her brow at this new information. "I wasn't aware of this. What do you even talk about?"

"Oh you know, just girl stuff." Judy pauses. "She's been worried about you getting too stressed out from work." She sits up straighter and gives Quinn a look of concern. "Is Russell making you work a lot?"

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "I mean yeah. But I'm doing it all voluntarily. About Rachel, what - "

Judy cuts her off. "If you're not careful, you're going to end up just like him."

"What do you mean _just like him_?" Quinn asks defensively.

"I mean the kind of person that puts work above everything else. Don't be upset, Quinn. I'm just saying. And I want you to be mindful of that."

Before Quinn has a chance to argue any further, Beth comes running back downstairs with her artwork. Quinn smiles at her niece and listens attentively as she talks all about how she painted it. But on the inside, the blonde is fuming to herself.

* * *

Quinn gets home late that night and falls into her couch. She's still mulling over her mother's words about her turning into her father, and it seriously hurts.

Having a family has always been the most important thing to her, and she knows work will never come before that. And unfortunately for her, the one person that she did want that with chose her own career over Quinn.

She sighs and goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka. She takes her laptop and sits at the table, opening it to go through files of her old pictures.

And of course, the ones she looks at of her and Dani from their years together. She takes a large swig straight from the bottle, grimacing a little.

Her ex looks so beautiful, she thinks. They looked so happy back then and she would do anything to have that back. To have _her_ back.

She comes across an old video that she recognizes. Hesitantly, she presses play.

The video starts. It's at their old apartment. The camera slowly sneaks up on a dark-haired girl sitting on the floor with a guitar, singing softly to herself. Dani looks up at the camera and stops with a shy smile. "I'm just working on a new song," she explains as she strums a few chords.

"Can I hear it?" Quinn's voice asks.

Dani gives a sighs and says, "It's not ready yet." She sets the guitar aside and leans back on her hands as she continues to stare at the camera. She lifts one hand up and reaches out towards Quinn. A pale hand comes into view and locks their fingers together.

The camera moves and is put down on the couch, forgotten as Quinn sits down next to Dani. The screen shows the back of their heads as Dani leans on her shoulder.

The Quinn watching the video takes a deep breath before downing another drink from the bottle. The memory of this night was coming back to her.

"How are you doing today?" Dani asks cautiously. Quinn recalls this being filmed only two months after Frannie died.

Quinn sighs. "I feel the same way I did yesterday."

"Is it getting any easier?"

There's a long pause. "I can't tell." Dani wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I feel the same as I did the day it happened. I still can't believe all of this. I don't think..." Quinn chokes back a sob. "I don't think my heart is ever going to stop hurting so much."

"You're strong, baby. You're going to get through this. I want to help you. And I would do anything just to give your heart a break." Dani stops and leans back, looking at Quinn like she's just realized something.

"What?" Quinn asks.

Dani smiles. "I think you just helped inspire a new song." She kisses Quinn affectionately. "I love you. And I'm going to help you get through this." She kisses her again. It soon becomes more heated on Quinn's part, but Dani stops and turns to look at the camera. She laughs lightly. "I think the camera is still on."

The blonde turns and presses something. The video ends.

Quinn continues to sit at the table with tears in her eyes. She puts her head down to cry quietly to herself. Everything that she was feeling that night comes rushing back to her. And if someone were to ask her now if it was getting any easier, she still wouldn't know.

She's not sure how much time passes, but she still hasn't stopped crying when her phone starts ringing next to her. She looks at the screen to see that it's Rachel calling and sends it straight to voicemail, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

When it rings again, Quinn sighs and decides to answer it. "Hello?"

She knows that her voice sounds broken, so she isn't surprised when Rachel asks, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Now's not a good time, Rachel. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"I don't want to hang up knowing you're upset about something. Please talk to me, Quinn."

Quinn wipes her eyes and pulls herself together. Hearing Rachel's voice reminds her of earlier and she suddenly becomes angry. "You didn't tell me you were becoming best friends with my mom."

Rachel carefully starts, "We talk occasionally and - "

Quinn cuts her off. "You told her that I've been working too much?"

"I've been worried about you."

"That's none of your business. Why are you even talking to my mother in the first place?"

"I'm sorry! We just hit it off when I was visiting with you. But if it bothers you so much, then I'll stop."

"Yes, it does. And _yes_ , you should."

"I'm sorry..." Rachel says again.

Quinn can clearly hear that she's crying now. She inhales through her nose and rubs her temples to calm down. She knows she's being irrational right now. So she softens her voice as best as she can and says, "Look, Rachel, you called at a really bad time. I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

She hears sniffling on the other end. "Are you going to call me?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"I'll call you," Quinn says resolutely. "Goodnight." She hangs up before anything else can be said.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think so far :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content and angst in this chapter.

 **A/N:** I know that this update is a day late, and I'm really sorry to those of you that have been waiting. Life just kind of gets in the way sometimes.

I feel there's going to be some strong opinions about this chapter. So here we go...

* * *

"You have to come see the kitty, Quinn! He's so orange!"

She smiles as she balances the desk phone between her ear and shoulder while typing away some report on the computer. "I will soon, baby girl. What's his name?"

"Gary," Beth says cheerfully.

Quinn chuckles. "Gary?"

"Yeah, like Spongebob! He has stripes and he purrs really, really loud. Grandma lets him sleep with me sometimes and he likes laying on my pillow..."

As her niece continues talking about her new kitten, Quinn's assistant interrupts over the intercom. "Mr. Fabray wants to see you in his office right away."

"Shit!" She jumps in surprise, nearly banging her knee against the bottom of the desk.

"Quinn! That's a bad word!" Beth scolds her.

She laughs. "Sorry, sweetheart. I have to go back to work now. But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!" Beth hangs up.

Quinn heads over to Russell's office with a smile, in a great mood after talking to Beth. And the mood seems to be contagious, because his assistant smiles back at her for once and says, "You can go in."

She enters her father's office and asks, "You wanted to see me?"

Russell turns in his chair to face her. "Close the door, please. And have a seat."

She does as requested and sits down in the chair positioned in front of his desk, suddenly feeling nervous. He places a file in front of her. She takes it and begins reading through its contents.

"This is an up and coming technology company based in New Jersey," he begins. "Barely a year old."

Quinn nods as she continues reading through the file. "I've heard of them. Word is they're supposed to become the next Apple."

Russell smirks. "Which means they're going to be making a lot of money." When Quinn puts the file down, he says, "They might offer us a considerable amount of stock units before they go public, which could turn out very well for us in the future."

She furrows her brow, finally understanding where he's going with this. "If we handle their marketing and advertising?"

He nods. "They're looking into a few different agencies, but we're one of the top contenders. That's why I said we _might_ be offered that stock. We need to land this account."

"Well," she purses her lips, "then you're going to have to make one hell of a pitch."

"No. _You're_ going to have to make one hell of a pitch."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"I want you to take this account. You're going to get your own team together and make sure," he taps the file, "that this company is onboard with The Fabray Agency. Give them the best pitch you've ever given."

Quinn shakes her head in a slight panic. "I can't do this. With all due respect, sir, this is too huge for me to screw up."

"Ms. Fabray..." He pauses. " _Quinn_ , I've worked with hundreds of other executives in my lifetime. And I know without a doubt you are among the most talented. This is your chance to prove yourself in this company."

These words are probably the most encouraging thing he's said to her in a long time. She feels a little more confident with that.

When she doesn't argue, he continues his pep talk, "Now, you already know what I think. I know that you _can_ do this. So the question is, _will_ you?"

She locks eyes with him. This really is her chance to prove herself to the company. To him. "I'll do it," she says. "And I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. You're a Fabray." He hands the file over for her to keep and says, "They're sending someone over tomorrow morning to meet with you and give you an idea of what they want exactly. You still have weeks until you have to give the pitch, but I want this to be your top priority."

"Okay." Quinn takes a deep breath. "I'll get right to work."

She goes back to her office, but stops at Kitty's desk to say, "Call Ms. Lopez over to my office. Tell her it's urgent."

When her assistant picks up the phone, she goes in and sits on the arm of the couch, chewing on her thumb nail as she waits for Santana.

A few minutes later, her best friend bursts into the room with worried eyes and asks, "What's going on?"

Quinn moves past her to close the door. She then hands the file over to Santana and waits patiently while she reads it.

"I've heard of these geeks." Santana looks up. "So what about them?"

"This is a potential account for the agency. A huge one," Quinn explains. "And Russell is giving it to me."

"No shit?" Santana is just as surprised as Quinn was.

She nods. "He thinks I can handle it. And I'll get to choose my own team."

"Oh wow..."

Quinn finally gets to the reason she called Santana over. "I want you to be my creative director on this project."

Santana scoffs with a smile. "Like you would seriously consider anyone else."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah. You know I've always got your back. We're going to need Puckerman. He might be a moron most of the time, but he's good as his job."

"Yeah," Quinn agrees. "He's probably going to bring Mike onboard since he's one of the best in the art department."

"Chang _is_ the best," Santana says. "We're also going to need a copywriter."

"I've been impressed with Finn lately," Quinn says.

"I don't know, Q..." Santana says warily. "This is a huge project and he's still new enough to fuck everything up."

"Alright. How about we give him a chance, and if he's not working out, then we'll do it ourselves, okay?"

"Fine."

Quinn goes to her desk and pushes the button to call Kitty. "Call over Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Hudson right away."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the team is gathered in Quinn's office, well into a brainstorming session with different ideas.

"How about 'Changing the world...one phone at a time'?" Puck says as he tosses a football back and forth with Finn.

"That's terrible," Santana says. "And they're going to be making more than just phones, you idiot."

"Whatever. It's better than everything you've come up with so far."

Quinn groans as she scribbles down more of her team's ideas on her notepad. She feels like they're not getting anywhere today. It would probably be best to just wait until after tomorrow's meeting to really get started on this project. But it seems like her friends just want to make the day go by faster by hanging out in her office until it's time to go home.

"I got one," Finn says. "Why bite the apple when you can have the whole tree?" He beams like he's just realized he's a genius. "Get it? Because Apple is one of their compet- Ow!"

Puck launches the football at his head and Quinn laughs. Maybe they weren't getting much done today, but at least they were having fun.

"Okay fine, that one's too obvious." Finn rubs the side of his head. "But I'll come up with more puns like that."

"Please don't," Santana says with a roll of her eyes.

"Ms. Fabray," Kitty buzzes over the intercom. "Rachel Berry is here to see you."

Quinn abruptly stops writing and looks up from her notepad. She glances at Santana, who gives her a knowing shake of the head.

"Are you going to let her in?" Puck asks hopefully.

She gets up and says, "Stay here," to everyone before leaving her office.

She sees Rachel standing by Kitty's desk. "Hello," she says as she regards the girl, crossing her arms.

"Hello, Quinn."

Quinn looks down at Kitty and clears her throat to give her a hint. Her assistant gets up and monotonously says, "I need a smoke break anyway."

When they're left alone and there's no one within earshot, Quinn asks, "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't returned my calls these past few days. So I decided to come here and see what's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me. I'm just busy."

Rachel clearly doesn't like her tone. She starts becoming more visibly upset. "So busy that you can't pick up the phone once in a while to let me know that you're doing okay?"

"Rachel, stop." The last thing Quinn wants is a scene at her work.

But Rachel doesn't seem to have the same concerns as she keeps going, even raising her voice. "I don't understand why you're making this so difficult. Why can't you just talk to - "

The rant stops when a deep voice says, "Quinn?" Russell approaches the two with a frown, clutching another file.

Quinn shakes her head at Rachel and gives her a pleading look.

He reaches them and hands the file to Quinn. "This is a list of their investors. I thought it might come in handy."

"Thank you, sir."

He stares at Rachel, probably wondering who she is. But he doesn't ask. He then glances at Quinn once more and nods before walking away.

"Was that your father?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods silently as she watches him go. She looks at Rachel and says, "Come with me." She doesn't wait for an answer as she marches off towards the elevator. She presses the button and waits for it to open. When it does, she pulls Rachel inside and pushes the button for the lobby.

She turns to her and says, "This all needs to stop. _Now_."

"What needs to stop?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The clinginess. The talking to my mother. The showing up at my work unannounced. At my _apartment_. The constant calling and texting and losing it when I don't respond right away. We are _not_ dating. We're just friends, Rachel."

The elevator doors open once they're all the way down at the lobby. Quinn pushes the button to close them.

"I'm aware that we're just friends."

"Are you? Because this isn't how friends act."

"Quinn, I know that I can be overdramatic and needy at times. But it's only because I care about you. And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The blonde sighs and runs a hand through her hair. The doors open and she closes them once again. "Look, Rachel, I really care about you too. And I want to be your friend. I really do. So maybe we just need to leave it at that. Maybe messing around is just complicating things and we need to just put an end to that."

"No!" When the doors open once more, Rachel is the one to close them.

"This is obviously something that we can't handle anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Why does it even matter to you so much?"

"Maybe..." Rachel takes a breath and straightens her shoulders. "Maybe I'm just scared that you won't want to be my friend anymore if you're not getting anything out of it."

This gets Quinn's attention. "Oh, Rachel." She steps closer. "I don't see you just to use you. You should know that. I really do care about you."

"I really care about you too. I like doing those things with you. And I know that you do too."

"Rachel..."

"I swear I won't do anything like this again. I'll give you your space and I'll only come by when you know I'm coming, okay?"

Quinn is silent. It's apparent to her how much Rachel doesn't want to let this go.

"Quinn, please."

"Okay." She decides to give it one more chance. If Rachel is promising to back off, then it will make everything easier for her. But she still needs to do her part. "And I promise I won't ignore you again."

The elevator doors open. Rachel wraps her arms around her for a moment. "I'm going to leave now. Bye, Quinn." And then she disappears.

* * *

At the end of the day, after the guys have already left, Quinn is packing up her things to go home while Santana waits for her on the couch. She can see the question in her best friend's eyes, so she decides to get it over with.

"What?"

"Is everything okay with Rachel?"

She sighs. "It's fine, I guess. We just haven't been seeing eye to eye lately." She quickly looks up at Santana to stop her before she can say something snarky. "And don't start with me. I'm not in the mood today."

"I'm not," Santana says.

Quinn sits down next to her. She drums her fingers on the arm of the couch. "You were probably right. This whole friends with benefits thing is kind of turning into a disaster."

"I'm always right. You need to make sure she knows that you're just friends."

"I've reminded her. And sometimes I think she still doesn't get that."

"So then just drop her if it's not worth it."

Quinn frowns. "I didn't say that. And I can't do that. I care about her and I don't want to hurt her."

"Well you're not doing a great job so far."

She huffs. "You're no help."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her."

"No, I mean do you really like her? Do you want something more out of it?"

Quinn thinks about the question. "I...I don't know right now."

Santana shakes her head. "Look, Q, if you want to keep her around, then that's your business. But you need to understand that you were basically treating her like she was your girlfriend, and it gave her the wrong idea."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you still did."

"It's not like I can take it back. So what do you think I should do?"

Santana shrugs. "Don't treat her like she's your girlfriend." She stands up and says, "I gotta go now. But we'll talk more tomorrow. Alright?"

Quinn nods and is left alone in the office once Santana leaves. She leans her head back on the couch and stares up at the ceiling.

After some time passes, she finally walks to her car, only to sit inside with the engine running as she continues to think about Santana's words.

Don't treat Rachel like she's her girlfriend?

Without really thinking about what she does next, she pulls out her phone to send a message.

 **Quinn: Are you at home or in class?**

The reply is instantaneous.

 **Rachel: I just got home. Why?**

 **Quinn: Can I come over?**

 **Rachel: Of course.**

* * *

Quinn parks her car in front of Rachel's building and rushes inside and up the stairs. She knows that she needs to hurry before she starts overthinking this.

She knocks on the door. Much to her relief, it opens immediately and she's met with Rachel smiling up at her. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hi." She walks in and glances around. "Where's your roommate?"

"He's working tonight. What's going - "

"It's been a long day. And I kind of need you right now..." she says suggestively as she takes off her coat.

"Oh? Okay..." Rachel follows the blonde to her own bedroom.

As Rachel shuts the door, Quinn presses herself against her back and starts kissing the side of her neck.

Rachel gasps and tilts her head to the side. "Oh, Quinn. I've missed this."

Quinn gently pulls her backwards and guides her to the bed. Rachel climbs onto the mattress and sits up on her knees, moaning when Quinn squeezes her breasts and runs her hands all over her front. She's about to turn around, but stops when Quinn whispers in her ear, "Stay there." She frowns and stays put like she's asked.

Nudging her forward onto all fours, Quinn lifts up Rachel's skirt and takes hold of her underwear, pulling them down enough to expose her waiting pussy. She unzips her own pants and frees her stiff cock, getting into position behind her. She pumps the shaft a few times to get herself hard and ready.

"Quinn?" Rachel looks back over her shoulder.

She locks eyes with her. "Is this okay? We don't have to do this."

"I want to." Rachel moans when Quinn's fingertips come into contact with her folds. The blonde spreads her wetness, making sure that she's ready for her.

When Quinn thinks that they're both ready to go, she enters her hard.

"Oh god!" Rachel screams as the blonde thrusts in and out of her relentlessly. She buries her face in her pillow to muffle her cries.

As Quinn continues fucking her, a huge part of her is telling her that this is completely wrong. There was no intimacy involved at all. But she ignores the uneasiness and keeps going. And Rachel lifting her head back up and begging for it makes it a little easier.

"Fuck! Don't stop."

Quinn's grip on her waist tightens. She's glad that they're the only ones there because the noises they were making could probably be heard all throughout the small apartment. She's not trying to prolong this in any way. She wants them both to get off as quickly as possible.

So when Rachel's back arches and her pussy clenches around her dick, she feels her balls tighten and it's not long before she's emptying herself inside of the tight channel. She moans as her body convulses over and over.

After she's completely done and spent, she slumps forward a little and takes a moment to even out her breathing. She slowly pulls out, groaning in unison with Rachel. She then stands up from the bed and tucks herself back in before zipping her pants back up. "That was great," she says.

Rachel pulls her underwear up and fixes her skirt and rolls into her back. She smiles and says, "Yeah, it was." As she lays there, staring up at Quinn, she reaches out to take one of her hands.

Quinn smiles back, getting lost in her eyes for a moment.

"Come here," Rachel murmurs, tugging on her hand.

Quinn snaps out of it and clears her throat, pulling her hand back. "I actually have to go now."

Rachel immediately sits up. "What?"

"I have a huge project that I need to work on. So I have to go."

The brunette scrambles off the bed and grabs both of her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Quinn says as she looks away. "I just have to go." She turns around and goes back to the living room, Rachel hot on her heels.

When she opens the front door, she hears Rachel say, "Quinn?"

"This was fun, right?" she asks as she glances back at her. Rachel nods slowly, still completely confused. "I'll see you later," Quinn says, and then she leaves.

She makes it all the way back to her car and finally releases the breath she was holding once she's inside. She puts the key in the ignition, but doesn't start it.

She isn't supposed to feel like this. This is what friends with benefits do, isn't it? There's no strings attached. No _feelings_ involved.

But she's feeling a lot right now. Confusion. Yearning. Guilt. And it's all for Rachel. She feels like she needs to be up there with her right now. But she's not supposed to care like this. So why does she care so much?

And what the hell is she seriously doing right now? This isn't her. She doesn't use people like this. And this is _exactly_ what Rachel was afraid of. And here Quinn is...proving her right.

She's not sure what it is, but something pulls her out of the car and back to Rachel.

She runs back up the stairs and knocks hastily on the front door. It takes a full minute or so before Rachel opens it. But when she does, it's clear to Quinn that she's been crying since she left.

"Quinn!" Rachel quickly wipes her eyes and plasters on a smile that Quinn knows isn't genuine. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I did." Without warning, she enters the apartment and closes the door before crashing their lips together. However, she's momentarily stunned when Rachel pushes her away.

"What are you doing, Quinn?"

She sighs. "I really don't know anymore..."

"Is this all just some game to you?" Rachel seems more hurt than angry.

"Of course not."

"Am I just some stupid girl that you make fun of with all of your friends?" Fresh tears well up in her eyes as she becomes more hysterical.

"Rachel, no!" Quinn steps closer, wondering if Rachel will allow holding her so she can at least try calming her down.

"Just get it over with and tell me because I can't take this anymore."

"You're not a game to me, okay? And I'm sorry for making you think that."

When Rachel shakes her head and cries harder, Quinn takes a chance and wraps her arms around her and pulls her against her chest, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over. She can't believe how badly she's screwed everything up.

"Are you trying to get back at me because of how mad I made you?" Rachel whimpers against her. "I promised I would stop."

"Shh," she coos softly. "No, I'm not." She cups both sides of her face. "Hey, look at me. It's not you, okay? It's all me, Rachel. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm so sorry that I keep hurting you. It's not fair to you."

Rachel drops her arms looks down sadly. "If you haven't figured it out by now, I like you a lot, Quinn. And I just wanted to spend time with you."

Quinn tilts her chin back up and strokes her cheek with the pad of her thumb. She leaves a soft kiss on her lips, relieved when she's not pushed away this time. Rachel pulls her in close again and rests her head on her shoulder, gripping her shirt tightly.

Quinn rests her chin on the top of her head. In their embrace, she realizes that this is exactly what she's been fighting all along. But here she was letting it all in. Letting _Rachel_ in. And it terrifies her.

"I can't promise you a lot right now," she says softly. Rachel leans back to look up at her with questioning eyes. "But maybe..." She struggles to find the right words. "Maybe we can just take this day by day from now on?"

A small grin appears on Rachel's face. "I'd like that." She leans up for another kiss, smiling shyly when she pulls away. "Maybe you can start by staying the night?"

Quinn smiles. "I can do that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content in this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :)

There is something I'd like to note. I know that I posted a warning at the beginning of the story about a future rough/dub!con sex scene. I decided to actually cut that scene out of this story entirely, so I apologize if any of you for whatever reason were looking forward to that.

Also, there is a bit of a time jump towards the end of this chapter.

* * *

Quinn paces impatiently back and forth in front of the theater, like she's been doing for the past several minutes. She knows that Santana is never on time for anything, but this is getting ridiculous. She pulls her phone out and dials her number for the third time since she's been there.

"What?" Santana barks on the other end, agitated.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in the cab. We should be there soon."

Quinn groans. "I asked you to be here almost half an hour ago. They won't seat us if we're late."

"Chill out. The show doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

Quinn spots a small flower shop across the street. "Hurry up and get here. I'll see you soon." She hangs up and runs over to the shop. She quickly looks around inside before settling on a bouquet she likes and hands some cash over to the woman at the counter.

Quinn was nervous. In an effort to continue moving things forward between them, she finally agreed to attend one of Rachel's shows. So she wouldn't have to be alone, she invited her best friend to come. And knowing that Santana would definitely say no, she made sure to invite her in front of Brittany, who was always happy to come to these things. And that plan had worked since she was about to be joined by the couple.

Just as she makes it back to the theater, Santana and Brittany are climbing out of their cab. Quinn smiles and says, "Hey!" to get their attention.

"Quinn!" Brittany squeals as she pulls her into a surprise hug.

Santana eyes the bouquet of flowers and quirks an eyebrow. Quinn shrugs. "I thought they would be nice."

"That's really awesome of you," Brittany says. "Santana doesn't even get me flowers."

Quinn stifles a laugh while Santana throws her hands up and says, "Isn't the show about to start?"

They go inside the theater and wait in line to be seated. It seems to be sold out and Quinn is impressed.

"I'm so excited," Brittany says as she bounces on her feet. "It's a musical, right?"

Quinn nods. "Yeah it is. That's all I really know about this play." She glances down at the playbill in her hands, entitled Spring Awakening. Rachel was listed as the star for tonight's show.

When it's their turn to be seated, they hand their tickets over to one of the ushers and are escorted to their seats. Before he turns to leave, Quinn hands the bouquet over to him and says, "Can you make sure that Rachel Berry gets these?"

He nods. "Yes ma'am."

"Rachel goes to NYADA, right?" Brittany asks as they wait for the show to start.

"That is correct," Quinn says.

"I have a few friends that go there. It's a really good school for performers.

"So I've heard."

"Do they sell snack in this place?" Santana asks as she looks around the theater. Quinn simply rolls her eyes at her. "How long is this show?"

"I have no idea."

"I haven't fucking eaten yet," Santana mumbles under her breath.

Quinn was really starting to regret inviting her. "That's not my problem."

The lights suddenly go down and everyone becomes silent. The curtain on the stage opens and the first thing that Quinn hears or sees is Rachel, talking to the actress that plays her mother in the show. Quinn leans forward in her seat. It doesn't take long for her to become immersed in Rachel's performance.

* * *

Quinn doesn't know how she ever made it this long without hearing Rachel sing, but it was completely mesmerizing and the emotion was so raw. She knows there's no doubt that this girl would be going places even with that voice alone.

About midway through, she thinks that Rachel wasn't kidding about the sex scene being a bit graphic. Even Quinn finds herself blushing in the audience. And she thinks that Rachel's costar, Brody or whatever his name is, was getting a little too forward with the bare-chested brunette. Quinn has to remind herself that they're just acting.

When the show ends, she joins the crowd in a standing ovation. Well, standing for the most part, because Brittany has to pull Santana up to join them.

It finally starts clearing out when the cast leaves the stage and the lights come back on. Quinn makes no move to leave.

"Are you going to stick around?" Santana asks.

Quinn looks back at the stage. She really wants to see Rachel, so she says, "Yeah."

"Okay well we're gonna go."

She walks the two out as far as the lobby. There's still a lot of people hanging around there.

"Sorry to leave so soon. But I'm starving," Santana says. Quinn doesn't think the "sorry" part sounded at all genuine.

"It's fine."

Brittany pulls her into another hug and says, "Bye, Quinn. Tell Rachel that she was awesome and I would totally come see her again."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Also, tell her that she has a nice rack."

Quinn laughs. "Okay, Brittany."

Soon after her two friends leave, the rest of the crowd starts to exit as well. And after about twenty minutes, Quinn finds herself nearly alone in the lobby.

She doesn't have to wait much longer when the cast and crew start to come out from the back of the theater. Most of them gather together in the lobby to talk about the show. Quinn shifts around as she waits by herself.

She turns and sees Rachel, changed out of her costume, and holding the bouquet as she makes her way to Quinn with a smile. "I'm so happy you came," she says.

"You were amazing tonight," Quinn says softly.

Rachel blushes. "Thank you."

"You didn't tell me you were _that_ talented."

Before Rachel can answer, Brody appears and interrupts them, much to Quinn's annoyance. He was even prettier up close. "Hey, Rachel. Great job out there tonight."

Rachel nods in appreciation. "Thank you, Brody. You were wonderful too. But no surprise there because you always are."

"Thanks! So we're all about to go grab a drink. You should come with us." He glances at Quinn and says, "You can even bring your friend."

Rachel looks at Quinn for a moment, and then back at him. "No thank you. Maybe next time?"

He smiles. "I'll hold you to it."

When he leaves, Quinn can't help but feel relieved that Rachel chose not to go with them. She looks at the girl and clears her throat. "So, that's Brody, huh?"

Rachel gives her a bemused expression. "Yes, that's him."

"I wasn't expecting him to be _that_ good looking." Rachel simply shrugs. Quinn continues, "I can tell he really enjoyed doing the sex scene with you."

"Quinn, are you jealous?" Rachel asks teasingly.

Quinn turns a bright shade of red. "Maybe a little."

"Well there's nothing to be jealous of. I keep my relationships with my costars completely professional. And personally, he's not really my type."

"Well that's...good to know I guess."

"And just so you know..." She leans in close to Quinn's ear to whisper, "I'm always thinking of you when I do that scene."

Quinn's breath hitches. "Yeah?"

Rachel nods. "That's the only way I can really make it convincing."

"Well, you certainly convinced me." Quinn puts some distance between them, suddenly feeling really warm. She swallows. "Those are from me." She gestures to the flowers. "In case you were wondering..."

Rachel laughs. "I had a feeling they were. They're beautiful."

She smiles. "You really were great tonight."

Closing the gap between them, Rachel kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

Quinn finds herself longing for more than just a quick peck on the cheek. "I know it's pretty late, and I don't know how you were planning on getting home, but I can drive you, if you want?"

"That would be nice."

She smiles at the answer. "Ready when you are."

As they walk out, Rachel steps closer and links her arm with Quinn's.

* * *

After a quick drive with some light conversation about the show and a lot of laughter, they pull up in front of Rachel's apartment.

"Thank you for the ride," Rachel says. "And also for coming to the show."

"You're welcome," Quinn says with a smile. "I really did love it."

Rachel stays silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. Finally, she asks, "Are you going to come up?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course." Rachel takes off her seatbelt. "I always want you to."

Quinn smiles to herself before following her out of the car. As they walk up the stairs, Rachel locks their hands together.

They go inside to see Sam watching tv in the living room. He immediately gets up from the couch and beams when he sees Rachel. "How'd the show go?"

"It was great," Rachel says as she takes the bouquet of flowers to the kitchen.

He nods before glancing at Quinn with a look that wasn't nearly as welcoming. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hello," she says.

Luckily, Rachel isn't gone for too long. Sam turns back to her when she returns and wraps her up in a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't get out of work tonight to go see it."

"It's okay, Sam. You've gone several times already."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad."

"There's always next time."

When Rachel pulls back, she takes Quinn's hand again. He looks at the gesture with a frown that doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"I'm really tired. So I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel says.

He nods. "Good night."

Once they're in the bedroom, Rachel sits on the bed and eagerly pulls Quinn down next to her. "I've had a wonderful night so far," she says as she grazes Quinn's leg.

"I think mine's been better. You seriously put on one of the best shows I've ever been to."

Rachel bites her lips and looks down at the floor with a smile. Quinn can see she's thinking about something and nudges her shoulder. "What is it?"

Making eye contact again, Rachel says, "I really want to kiss you." She leans closer and touches Quinn cheek. "Can I?"

Quinn feels her heart beating faster. All she can do is nod with a quiet, "Yes."

Rachel closes the distance between their lips, meeting in a soft kiss. She pulls back with another shy smile. Quinn tilts her chin up and kisses her again more firmly. As their lips keep moving together, becoming more heated, Quinn pushes her back onto the bed.

She pulls back to hover over her, staring down at her for a moment.

"What?" Rachel asks with a smile.

Quinn shakes her head. "Nothing."

Reaching behind Quinn's back, Rachel pulls down the zipper of her dress. Quinn helps her out by standing up from the bed and sliding it down her body. She steps out of it and rids herself of her shorts before climbing back on the bed and settling next to Rachel.

She manages to strip the brunette of her clothes in record time, eager for what's to come, but decides to slow things down. She leans over her as she stares down into dark eyes.

"You keep looking at me like that," Rachel says as she traces her fingers over the side of Quinn's neck.

Quinn brings Rachel's hand up and ghosts her lips over her palm. "Because you're so beautiful."

Rachel's hand freezes. "I don't think you've ever called me that before."

"Is that okay?" Quinn starts to feel embarrassed.

"Of course." Rachel nods quickly. "I'm just not used to it. Not just from you...but from _anyone_ , really."

"That's insane. You're gorgeous."

"Have _you_ looked in the mirror lately?"

"Rachel," she sighs. "Please don't downplay yourself. You're incredibly beautiful, and I need you to know that."

"That's really sweet of you."

Quinn leans her head down to kiss her neck, and then her collarbone. When she starts leaving open mouthed kisses on her chest and stomach, Rachel gasps and tangles a hand into blonde hair.

Quinn moves lower down her body before stopping between Rachel's legs.

Rachel's breathing becomes ragged. "Quinn..."

"You know when I first saw you," Quinn starts as she kisses the insides of her thighs, "I thought you were the prettiest girl at that bar."

"I don't - " Rachel squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip to suppress a moan when Quinn's mouth moves closer to her center. "I don't know if that's true."

"It was true for me," Quinn says. She can feel the heat radiating off of Rachel. She runs her fingertips through wet folds, staring up at the pleasured expression on the brunette's face. "And when we started talking, you know what I kept thinking of?"

Rachel shakes her head, her eyes still closed. "No?"

"What it would be like to be inside of you." She lightly flicks her tongue over Rachel's clit. The girl squirms at the contact. Quinn decides to stop teasing and firmly licks her slit from the bundle of nerves down to her entrance.

"God," Rachel moans. "That feels so good."

Quinn pulls her mouth away just long enough to say, "You _taste_ so good." She returns to her opening and pushes her tongue inside, smirking when Rachel begins moving her hips against her face. And she definitely wasn't exaggerating when she said that the girl tastes amazing. She thinks she definitely needs to do this more.

When it's clear that Rachel needs more contact with all of her thrashing around, she replaces her tongue with two fingers and latches her lips onto the brunette's swollen clit.

"Quinn!" Rachel cries. Her hand puts more pressure on the back of Quinn's head, close to reaching her climax.

Quinn's free hand comes up to massage her breasts, setting her body even more aflame. When she curls her fingers inside of her, Rachel's back arches off the bed as she finally comes undone, soft cries filling the room.

When Quinn feels Rachel's walls finally unclench around her fingers, she carefully pulls them out and leaves a lingering kiss against her pussy lips. She crawls back up Rachel's body and is met with a heated kiss.

Quinn yelps when a hand wraps around her dick, rapidly stroking her up and down. It's only when Rachel guides it to her entrance that she breaks the kiss to say, "Are you sure you want to go again?" She's concerned that Rachel might be too sensitive right now.

"I'm sure. I need this." She continues jerking Quinn's hard cock. "And it looks like you do too."

Quinn nods. She was seriously turned on after having Rachel in her mouth. And she needs relief _now_. So she places herself at the girl's entrance and pushes so that she's completely sheathed inside. She thrusts into her wildly.

"Oh god, Quinn! Just like that. Don't stop..." Rachel's nails scratch all over Quinn's back as she cries out in pleasure.

This was all ecstasy for Quinn. After climaxing once already, Rachel's pussy was so incredibly wet and it feels amazing around her. Her cock was slipping in and out of her with so much ease. She's surprised that she lasts as long as she does.

"Ahh, Rachel!" is her only way of verbalizing that she's close.

But Rachel seems to understand. She wraps a hand around the back of Quinn's neck and brings the blonde's head down to rest against her shoulder. "It's okay, baby. Come inside me."

With a few more thrusts of her hips, Quinn shudders and shoots her seed deep inside of Rachel. She can feel the girls' hands softly caressing her shoulders as she gives her everything that she has. It's at that moment that nothing else exists to her besides Rachel. She can't feel, hear, see, or even think about anything else in the world except for the girl underneath her.

After she's sure she's completely done, she feels the need for air and pulls out of Rachel and rolls onto her back. "That was amazing," she says in between breaths.

Rachel smiles. "Yes it was." She presses a kiss to Quinn's cheek. "Are you worn out?"

"Just a little bit." She kisses Rachel back more heatedly.

When the brunette pulls away, she seductively whispers, "You're really good with your mouth."

Quinn laughs. "So are you. From what I can remember at least."

"If you want," Rachel says as she traces her fingertips over Quinn's lower abdomen, "I can do that more often."

"Only if you want to," Quinn husks. "I definitely wouldn't be against it."

"I want to," Rachel says. She takes Quinn's hand and guides it along her backside all the way down to her ass. "And just so you know, in the future, you can put it wherever you want to."

Quinn retracts her hand and blushes. "Oh my god, Rachel! You're killing me right now." They both laugh for a moment, then get more comfortable in each other's arms.

They're silent for a while. Quinn stares at the ceiling as she softly strokes Rachel's hair, relishing a rare moment of bliss in her life.

"Are you staying the night?" Rachel breaks through the silence.

Quinn nods. "Yeah."

Rachel lays her head back down on Quinn's chest and exhales.

Quinn presses a kiss to her temple. "You're so amazing."

* * *

After Rachel falls asleep, Quinn carefully gets off the bed and borrows a pair of Rachel's shorts and a t-shirt to wear. She quietly leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to get some water.

She frowns when she hears a door open and looks over to see Sam walking towards her. He looks incredibly pissed off and she sighs when it's clear he's out to have a word with her. "Hi," she says quietly.

"Can we talk outside?" It's more of a command than a question.

She takes a breath. "Sure."

Quinn follows him out the front door. As soon as she shuts it, she says, "What is - "

"What do you think you're doing with Rachel?"

She narrows her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You think you can just keep leading her on and dropping her whenever you feel like it?"

"It's not like that." She's already irritated with him.

"I know all about this friends with benefits thing. She tells me everything." That doesn't surprise Quinn. "This is something she never would have done before you came along."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say! Rachel and I are adults and we can do whatever we want together."

"You need to leave Rachel alone. You're not planning on sticking around for the long run, so you're just going to end up hurting her."

"What I feel for her is none of your business."

Sam glares at her. "You don't know Rachel like I do. She deserves better than this. Better than _you_."

It's off the broken look on his face that Quinn finally understands. "You have feelings for her."

He falters. "That has nothing to do with this."

"That's why you've hated me from the moment you met me."

He becomes angry at her words. "I hate what you're doing to Rachel."

"Look, we've talked about everything and it might be going somewhere. I haven't been doing anything wrong lately."

"You're doing a lot more than you think. Rachel wants a relationship, and you don't. You're just a wasting her time."

"Again, this is my business." She doesn't even know why she's giving this guy the benefit of the doubt, but she asks, "Why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"I did," he bites out. "Right after she met you. She was so upset for days after you just took off and I just wanted her to know that somebody actually did want to be with her."

"But she turned you down," Quinn says bluntly.

He glares at her again. "Yeah, she did. All she was ever talking about was how she 'had to find Quinn'."

Quinn didn't know about that last part and the guilt begins to settle in. She looks away from Sam as she processes everything.

"Nothing to say?" he asks condescendingly.

"I'm sorry she doesn't feel the same way about you," she says. "But I'm trying to make things right with her. And you need to leave me alone."

"If you want to make it right, then don't hurt her again." She nods and doesn't wait for him to say anything more as she turns around and goes back inside.

She goes back to Rachel's room to see the brunette lying awake on the bed. Quinn smiles and says, "Hey," as she lies down next to her.

Rachel immediately curls into her side. "I just woke up. I thought you left."

"No." Quinn sighs. "You don't need to worry, okay? I promise I'm never going to just up and leave again."

Rachel nods against her shoulder. "Good. Because I don't think I'd survive if that happens." Quinn feels her heart constrict at the girl's words. But doesn't know what to say or do besides hold her. "So where did you go just now?"

"Sam wanted to talk to me."

"What did he say?" Rachel shifts and leans onto her elbow as she stares down at Quinn with concern.

Quinn shrugs. "He doesn't like me hanging out with you."

"That's not for him to decide. I'll talk to him."

"Please don't. He already hates me."

"I doubt he hates you, Quinn. He's just overprotective of me."

"I can see that." Quinn searches Rachel's eyes as she says, "He's in love with you."

Rachel sighs and rests her head back down on Quinn's shoulder. "I know. He told me. He's a great person and it really hurt to reject him like that."

"He would probably treat you better than most people. Why didn't you give him a chance?"

"Because I don't want Sam." She grips Quinn's waist tighter. "I just want you."

Quinn takes Rachel's hand resting on her stomach and entwines their fingers together. "Rachel, I'm sorry that I was jerking you around so much. I just wasn't ready for someone new in my life."

"I know, Quinn."

Quinn turns on her side so that they're face to face. "But I swear that's over now."

"Good." Rachel leans in to press a tender kiss against her lips. When she pulls away, she asks, "Quinn, what are we?"

"You want to label this?"

"Yes."

Quinn chuckles at how quickly she answers. "What do you want us to be?"

"Together," Rachel says, undeterred. "I want to be able to say that you are mine and that I am yours."

"Okay." Quinn smiles.

Rachel's own smile grows wider. "Okay?"

Quinn nods. "You're my girlfriend."

* * *

In the weeks that follow, dating Rachel has been...surprisingly perfect for Quinn, to say the least. After the night they made it official, a full month goes by without incident. Quinn was actually really enjoying the time with her girlfriend. They had lunch together a couple times a week. Nearly every night was spent together, mostly at Quinn's place. She's happier than she's been in a long time. And everyone seems to notice.

She thinks that this might actually be going somewhere.

Quinn has Beth staying over for the weekend, which was about to come to an end, and today they were all at the Central Park Zoo together. It was starting to get late and almost time to take Beth back home, but they decided to look at the polar bears one last time.

"Look how fast they swim!" Beth says as she leans against the glass excitedly.

"Wow, they're so fast!" Rachel smiles at her.

Beth struggles to see over the railing due to her height. Quinn laughs and picks her up to hold her against her waist.

"Thanks Quinn!" Beth looks back at the polar bears. "That one looked at me!" she points excitedly.

Beth continues going on about the bears, but Quinn becomes distracted when she glances over at Rachel and realizes that she's taking a picture of them.

"Sorry," Rachel says sheepishly as she puts her phone down. "You both just looked so cute that I had to."

"Can I see it?" Quinn asks. When the phone is handed over, she grins as she looks at the screen. "That's a good picture." She nudges her niece. "Right, Beth?"

Beth nods without even looking, her attention still fixed on the bears.

Rachel leans into Quinn's other side and subtly takes her hand. Quinn can tell she's hesitant, and squeezes her hand in reassurance. This is the way things have been between them. With Rachel being cautious about what's okay and Quinn letting her know that she doesn't have to worry. After all, they were in a relationship now.

When Beth yawns, Quinn asks, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah," Beth says with another yawn.

"We should get going. You can take a nap on the way back home."

"Okay," Beth says sleepily before dropping her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn laughs and turns to Rachel. "This kid falls asleep so fast."

"I can see that," Rachel says as she ruffles Beth's hair. They soon leave the zoo with their hands still linked together.

After dropping Beth back off at Judy's, they get into the car to go back to Quinn's apartment.

"Hey," Rachel says when Quinn starts the engine.

Quinn looks at her. "Yeah?"

"I just..." She leans over the console and hurriedly kisses her. "I wanted to do that," she finishes.

Quinn smirks. "You're cute." She pulls her into another kiss, getting carried away before her phone goes off.

Rachel is the one to break the kiss with a chuckle. "You going to get that?"

"I guess," Quinn says as she reluctantly pulls away from Rachel. She grabs the phone and looks at the screen to see a new message, only to feel her heart drop.

"Quinn?" Rachel frowns when she doesn't say anything. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for that cliffhanger. The next chapter will start right where this one left off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Since the last couple chapters were posted a bit late, I decided to get this one up a little early for once so you wouldn't have to wait long after how the last one left off. A lot of you were correct in your predictions ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Quinn?" Rachel frowns when she doesn't say anything. "Quinn, what's wrong?"_

Her mind doesn't register her girlfriend's voice. Instead, she continues staring at the screen in confusion and disbelief.

"Quinn!"

She snaps out of it and looks over at Rachel. "Sorry?"

"What's going on?"

Quinn swallows. "I just got a message from Dani."

"Your ex girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Quinn nods.

Rachel furrows her brow. "What does it say?"

She decides to hand the phone over for Rachel to read for herself.

 **Dani: Hey. Sorry that this is so sudden, but I'm in town for a show and I really need to see you. Would tomorrow be okay?**

"This is the first time I've heard from her since we broke up," Quinn says. "It's just weird."

Rachel puts the phone down. "What could she possibly want?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you...are you going to see her?" Rachel asks nervously.

"I have to know what she wants," Quinn says, indirectly answering her girlfriend's question.

Rachel gapes at her. "You're not seriously considering this."

"I just want to know. It sounds important, alright?" Quinn says defensively.

"Look," Rachel says as she squeezes her hand, "you don't need my permission to see her. But you need to understand that I'm not exactly okay with this."

Quinn was anticipating this much. "It could be good for me. I can finally get closure."

"You broke up. She left. How much more closure do you need?"

"There's still so many questions that I need answers for. I hope you can understand that."

"I do. But that doesn't mean I believe this is a good idea."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Quinn asks. When Rachel gives her a sad look, she sighs. "Rachel, you don't have anything to worry about. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you, Quinn. I just don't trust _her_."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Quinn insists. "I won't let it."

"Again, you don't need my permission," Rachel says angrily. "If you want to see her so badly, then just do it."

"Hey," Quinn says softly. "Please don't be like this."

"Can you really blame me right now?"

"Look at me." Quinn cradles the side of her face with one hand. "Rachel, I..." She stops herself, unsure of what exactly she's planning to say.

"You what, Quinn?"

She licks her lips as she carefully thinks about her next words. "Besides Beth and my mom, you are the most important person in my life. Nothing and no one is going to change that."

This seems to put Rachel a little more at ease, but her demeanor is still hesitant. "Promise me nothing with change."

"Nothing will change. I promise," Quinn assures her. "I'll even come see you right after."

"You will?"

"Of course." She presses their lips together.

Rachel leans into her hand. And finally, she says, "Okay."

* * *

The next day, Quinn arrives at a small diner on the lower east side where she had agreed to meet Dani. She walks inside and grabs a free table, which is an easy task because the place is pretty much empty. She's a little early, so as she waits, she tries to get a hold of her nerves.

But she doesn't have a lot of time to prepare herself, because soon after, her ex girlfriend walks through the door. Quinn glances up to see that she looks more or less the same since the last time they saw each other in person. Her dark hair stops just below her shoulders with a blue streak on one side. And her pale face is covered with large sunglasses.

Dani sees Quinn and smiles before walking over to join her at the table. "Hi," she says as she sits down.

"Hi," Quinn replies.

A waiter appears, asking for their order. They both decide to just get coffee.

Not wanting to endure a potentially awkward silence, Quinn breaks the ice by asking, "What's with the sunglasses?"

"Oh!" Dani swipes them off her face with a blush. "A lot of people recognize me when I go out now. These are just so I can be left alone for once."

"Wow. You're just _so_ popular now," Quinn says bitterly. She cringes and quickly apologizes. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Dani says.

They finally get their coffee. Quinn takes a sip from her cup before leaning forward on her elbows. "So, how have you been?"

"Good," Dani says. "The tour has been completely crazy. I'm probably running off of two hours of sleep right now," she chuckles. "But I really do love it. My fans are amazing."

"That's good to hear," Quinn says.

"What about you? How have you been?"

"Great," Quinn says with a smile. "Everything is great."

Dani smiles. "How's Beth?"

"She's doing good. She's getting so big and talking so much."

"I bet. She's going to be four soon."

"I know. It's insane," Quinn says.

"Yeah, it is," Dani agrees. After a beat, she takes a deep breath and asks, "Have you been seeing anyone?"

"Yes," Quinn answers quickly. "For about a month now. Her name is Rachel. She's an actress."

"Oh." Dani seems surprised, but quickly plays it off. "I haven't really been seeing someone since...well, you."

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings," Quinn says, annoyed. "I read about you dating at least half a dozen other people."

"I haven't had anything serious," Dani corrects herself.

Quinn shrugs. "It's none of my business anyway."

Dani reaches across the table and touches her wrist. "I still want you to know."

Quinn feels her heartbeat picking up at the touch. The familiarity of it doesn't sit well with her. So she looks down at the hand on her wrist and pulls away. She leans back in her chair and says, "You know, you came to me at a very odd time in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you want to see me?" Quinn asks, finally cutting to the chase. "And don't say it's because you wanted to catch up, because there's phone calls and emails for that. You texted me saying you needed to see me."

Dani nods. "I know." She nervously fidgets with her hands. "Something has been bothering me. And I just had to see you so I could make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"That I'm really still in love with you," she forces out.

Quinn is taken aback. She wasn't anticipating the conversation to go like this. "What?"

"I still love you," Dani repeats defeatedly.

Quinn shakes her head in bewilderment. "You chose fame and money over me," she says with a frown.

Dani doesn't deny it and nods. "I know. And I regret it more and more everyday."

"So I'm guessing it's not all it's cracked up to be?" Quinn knows it's a cheap shot, but she feels she's entitled.

"Not without you," Dani says quietly as she crosses her arms together. Quinn can see that she's feeling insecure right now. "Don't you still feel that way about me?"

Quinn can't say that she doesn't at least still care about her, because she does. She was her first real love. But for once, she finds it in her to turn away. Not only for Rachel, but for herself. "Getting over you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," she says honestly. "And I'm always going to have love for you. But - "

"We can make it work again," Dani cuts in.

Quinn knows it's not possible, but she still asks, "How?"

"My tour is going to be over soon."

"There's going to be more tours."

"I know that. But I can survive spending weeks apart as long as I know you're going to be there at the end of it all."

Quinn looks away, clenching her jaw. "A lot of the things you've been saying about our relationship in those interviews was bullshit."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. My publicist wanted me to be more...relatable and sympathetic to my fans."

Quinn scoffs. She chuckles dryly to herself before saying, "You know, you really hurt me when you left."

Dani nods sadly. "I was selfish. I hate myself for what I did to you. To us. But I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. We can finally settle down if you still want that. Start a family. I swear, I would give up everything just to have you back."

"This is crazy," Quinn says, overwhelmed by the situation.

"I know it is. And I'm sorry to just come barging back into your life like this, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore." She takes Quinn's hand and says, "We've already been through hell and back together. We can do anything. I know we can."

Quinn pulls her hand back. She needs to put an end to this for everyone's sake. "I'm seeing someone," she reminds her.

"Is it even serious with this girl? You said it's only been a month."

"Fine, it hasn't been that long, and I don't know where it's going to go. But I'm okay with that. Because all I know right now is that I love her." Quinn stops when she realizes what she's just said.

Dani looks floored at the revelation. "You love her?"

Quinn stares back at her in equal shock, then nods slowly. "Yeah. I'm in love with Rachel," she says, more in admission to herself than anything.

"Since when?"

"I really don't know..."

Another awkward silence looms over them. "Well, I feel really stupid now," Dani says.

Quinn looks up at her. "This is all _really_ new to me."

"I shouldn't have wasted so much time. Because apparently I'm too late," Dani says with a humorless laugh.

"It was never meant to be between us," Quinn murmurs.

Dani grabs her bag. "I should go."

Quinn simply nods, not even bothering to look up when she leaves. She stays seated at the table, still trying to let everything sink in.

Dani wants her back. Just a few months ago, Quinn probably would have jumped at the opportunity. But now everything has changed. She loves someone else. She loves Rachel.

How long has she felt this way? Quinn still doesn't know. These things always sneak up on a person, so there's probably no way to know exactly when it was that she fell for Rachel Berry. She didn't think she would ever feel this way about anyone again. And yet, here she is...

Her phone starts ringing on the table and Rachel's caller ID appears on the screen. Quinn realizes that she's just been sitting there for half an hour. She answer the phone. "Hey, you."

"Hey. How did it go?" There's a hesitant pause. "Are you still with her?"

"No," Quinn says. "And it went fine."

"Just fine?"

Quinn knows she has to be honest and tell her girlfriend what happened with Dani, but she doesn't want to talk about this over the phone. "I'll be over soon," she says.

"Okay," Rachel's voice carries a worried tone. "I'll be here."

* * *

She makes it to Rachel's apartment in record time. The door is flung open as soon as she knocks on it and she's quickly pulled inside by the brunette, who looks pissed.

"What is it?" Quinn asks with a frown.

"I just saw this. Apparently it's all over the internet." Rachel holds her phone up to Quinn with a scowl. On the screen is a candid picture of Quinn and Dani at the diner from only an hour before. The picture captures the brief moment her ex girlfriend held onto her hand before Quinn pulled away. There's already several articles speculating who Quinn is and if she's with Dani.

Quinn sighs. Of course nothing that has to do with Dani is private anymore. "Rachel, that's not what it looks like. At all. I would never do anything behind your back like that."

"I believe you, Quinn. But why was she holding your hand? What was she trying to do?"

"I'll tell you what happened. But let's sit down first, okay?"

Rachel looks anxious, but still nods anyway and sits on the couch with Quinn.

"Okay look," Quinn starts, "I'm not going to ever lie to you or beat around the bush, but Dani wanted to see me because she wanted me to give our relationship another shot."

As she expected, Rachel immediately becomes upset. "I knew it. What did you say?"

Quinn looks at her in disbelief. "I said no, of course."

A look of relief crosses Rachel's face, but Quinn furrows her brow when she starts scratching her own arms. She stills her hands and asks, "What's wrong?"

"She's trying to take you from me," Rachel says frantically, without even looking at her.

"I told her that I was dating you," Quinn says firmly. "She's not going to try to get between us."

"What if you change your mind? What if you realize that you don't want to be with me and that you'd rather be with her?"

"That's never going to happen," Quinn assures her.

"But you don't know that."

"Rachel, stop."

"I can't lose you already, Quinn. I just can't." Rachel seems to be talking more to herself than Quinn.

Quinn tries to get her to at least look at her. "You're not going to lose me. We're not going to break up."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Rachel?"

"I can't even remember how I survived before I met you."

"Rachel!"

Quinn is quickly becoming fed up because Rachel isn't even listening to her right now. The girl continues rambling at a mile a minute and it's only when the blonde gets up from the couch that Rachel finally stops. "Where are you going?" she asks in a panic.

"I don't want to be here if you're not going to listen to me or even let me talk." She knows she can't deal with anymore stress today or she'll end up lashing out at her girlfriend. This is for Rachel's sake.

Rachel grabs onto her. "Quinn, no."

"I just need to go for a walk, and you need to calm down, okay? Let's just take some time to ourselves for right now."

"Don't leave me."

"We're fine, I promise. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to go out for a little while and - "

"I'm pregnant."

Quinn snaps her mouth shut as she stares down at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

With tears starting to well up, Rachel says again, "I'm pregnant." She lets go of Quinn and sits back down, looking away from the blonde once more.

Quinn continues standing there with her hands on her hips, processing this new information. The only thing that enters her mind is confusion. She sputters, "How?"

"It can happen when you have sex," Rachel says softly, still avoiding eye contact.

Quinn sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I thought you said you were on birth control."

"I am. But I might have missed a day or something."

Quinn nods because she knows it's _that_ easy to get pregnant.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asks.

She shakes her head, still trying to let it sink in.

"Say something?"

"Are you sure that it's mine?" manages to be the first thing out of Quinn's mouth. With Rachel's hurt expression, she quickly backtracks. "Right, sorry. Stupid question."

"Of course it is, Quinn."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please forget I asked."

Rachel studies her, then hesitantly asks, "Do you not want me to have - "

"I didn't say that," Quinn quickly cuts her off.

"Good," Rachel says.

This has probably been one of the longest days of Quinn's life. She doesn't know how she hasn't snapped by now. And she can only imagine how Rachel feels.

She's instantly flooded with guilt when it hits her that Rachel is probably just as stressed as she is. She kneels down in front of her and asks, "How long have you known?"

"I just found out," is all she says.

"You should have told me as soon as you found out."

"I was just waiting for the right time. I'm sorry."

Quinn reaches up to caress her cheek. "Are you doing okay?"

Rachel smiles and leans into the touch. "I'm fine as long as you're around."

She sighs and lays her head down on Rachel's lap, relaxing when the girl's fingers run softly through her hair. A pregnancy was the last thing Quinn was expecting at this point in her life. Her relationship with Rachel was still new and delicate and it would have been a long time before she would have even _thought_ about taking this step. But now she has no choice, because Rachel is pregnant.

Pregnant. With a baby.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispers. "You're pregnant."

"I believe we've established that, baby," Rachel says with a light chuckle.

A glimpse of the future suddenly appears in her head. She's now filled with joy because Rachel is pregnant. Quinn is going to have a child. This is the unconditional love that she's always needed. Just like she has with Beth.

Beth, Quinn thinks. She's going to have a cousin to play and spend time with. Quinn can't wait for that. She can't wait to tell her.

She lifts her head and stares up at Rachel, eyes shining. "You're pregnant," she says with a beaming smile.

Rachel chokes on a sob and smiles back. "Yes."

Quinn wraps her arms around her torso and presses her face to her stomach. "Thank you," she whispers as the tears begin to fall.

"It's okay," Rachel whispers back as she continues stroking her hair.

Quinn thinks about Beth. About Judy. About Frannie. She cries harder against Rachel.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel coos softly. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," Quinn says. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **A/N:** Pretty huge chapter, I know...

Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Minor angst in this chapter.

 **A/N:** Wow! Huge response to that last chapter. Let's see what happens next :)

* * *

Alone in her apartment, Quinn stares down at her phone. She's been rooted in the same spot at her kitchen table for a while now, just sitting and drumming her fingers on the table surface. She knows exactly who she's going to call and what she's going to say, but she's still finding it difficult to just pick the damn phone up.

She shakes her head to herself and decides she's being ridiculous. It's best to just get this over with, so she grabs the phone and dials Dani's number.

Her ex picks up on the second ring. It's silent for a long moment before her voice finally says, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Yeah, sorry if it's a bad time," Quinn replies.

Dani chuckles. "This doesn't sound like a good call."

Quinn sighs. "Listen, I'm really happy that everything has been working out so well for you."

"Are you really?"

Quinn smiles to herself. "Yes."

She waits patiently for Dani to speak, which takes a minute or so. "I'm sorry for making an ass out of myself yesterday," her ex says.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"I know."

"So, is that the only reason you called?"

Quinn takes a deep breath, ready to recite the words she's been practicing in her head. "We had our time together. And I was so happy with you while it lasted."

"I was too," Dani says.

"But," Quinn continues, "my life is moving forward now. A lot of things are changing for me."

"Okay?"

"I think it would be best if we don't contact each other anymore. So, this is goodbye."

She hears Dani suck in a breath, likely taking in the finality of the request. "I get it." There's more silence before Dani asks, "Does this Rachel girl make you happy?"

Quinn nods, even though Dani can't see it. "She's been putting me back together," she says.

"Well, I really hope it works out for you. You deserve it. I don't want you to be heartbroken again. Not after all you've been through. I know a lot of that had to do with me. But I want you to be happy."

She swallows. "Thanks."

Dani sighs. "I loved you so much. I really did."

"I know. But you did what you had to."

"Take care, Quinn," Dani says as she clears her throat. "I'm always thinking about you." With that, the line goes silent.

Quinn puts the phone down and exhales slowly. She mulls over the conversation and finds it strange that she hardly feels any sadness. Instead, she feels like she did the right thing for once. She knows that's she's finally moved on.

She gets up from the table and glances around her quiet apartment. A thought occurs to her and she grabs her phone once more to send a message to Rachel.

 **Quinn: Meet me for lunch tomorrow?**

 **Rachel: I'll be there :)**

* * *

The next day at the office, Quinn spends the entire morning counting down the minutes until her lunch break. She's definitely excited to see Rachel. But at the same time, she's also nervous. She's been so distracted that she's hardly gotten any work done today, but she could care less right now.

When it's just about time to go, she hurries out of her office. She runs into Santana on the way to the elevator.

"You're in a good mood," her best friend says dryly as she flips through some paperwork on her way to her own office.

It was probably true. Quinn wouldn't be surprised if she had been unknowingly sporting a stupid grin all day.

She knows that she has to fill Santana in on everything that's going on sooner rather than later. So she says, "Can you come by my office after lunch?"

Santana stops and shrugs without looking up. "Sure."

Quinn continues making her way out to the front of the building and waits there for her girlfriend to arrive. But like always, Rachel is right on time.

She smiles when she sees the brunette approaching down the sidewalk. She walks towards her to meet halfway.

Rachel grabs the lapels of Quinn's coat and tilts her head up to kiss her. "Hi," she says.

"Hey you," Quinn replies with a coy smile.

"Ready to go?"

She nods and takes Rachel's gloved hand, leading her to the restaurant where they had lunch together for the first time. They're immediately seated and are able to order right away.

"So," Rachel says when their waiter leaves them alone. "How's work?"

"It's okay," Quinn says with a shrug. "There's not a lot going on today. What about you? How are classes?"

"They're surprisingly smooth today. My usually insane dance professor was actually being civil towards me."

"Yeah? Did you tell her that you're pregnant?"

"No," Rachel answers quickly. "I think I want to wait before I tell everyone."

Quinn frowns. "Not even your parents?"

Rachel shakes her head. "It would definitely be a shock to them. So I'd rather wait, you know, for them to meet you and get to know you first."

Quinn nods because it makes sense. "Are they coming to visit anytime soon?"

Rachel smiles. "I'm sure they are. I'll let you know when I find out."

"Thanks. And what about Sam? Are you going to tell him?" Quinn can already imagine his hate for her growing exponentially when he finds out. She doesn't want to deal with him just yet.

"I have a feeling he won't be very happy for me," Rachel says sadly.

Quinn can't argue with that. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I know you only just found out a couple days ago. But...have you told anyone yet?"

Quinn shakes her head. "I'm going to tell my mom. But I'd rather it be in person."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I don't know how she's going to react at first, but I think she's going to be really happy in the end." Quinn smiles at the thought. "And I'm going to tell Santana when I get back."

Rachel's eyes widen. "You are?"

"Well yeah? She's my best friend," Quinn says with a chuckle. "Why? Do you think I should wait?"

"I think that would be wise. She hates me, Quinn."

Quinn scoffs. "Santana does not hate you."

"She could've fooled me."

"She has that bitch attitude with everyone, Rachel. Trust me. And she's just looking out for me. Plus, she's actually warming up to you."

"She is?"

Quinn nods because she was, in her own Santana way. At least she hopes that was the case since she hasn't really been saying anything negative about the brunette. She takes Rachel's hand and says, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel says with hesitance. She smiles when Quinn starts stroking her skin with the pad of her thumb.

Quinn stares at her for a moment in silence, just smiling softly as she gets lost in her eyes. Rachel squeezes her hand and playfully asks, "What?"

"Nothing," Quinn says. "I just..." She leans across the small table to kiss her. Rachel eagerly returns it, and they only part when the waiter returns with their food and clears his throat to get their attention. Quinn smiles sheepishly and nods her thanks at him.

"I like this side of you. It's cute," Rachel says.

Quinn blushes at the comment. "I guess you just make me really happy."

Rachel leans over to leave one last kiss on her cheek before they start eating.

"How many classes are you taking this semester?" Quinn asks.

"Five," Rachel answers. "A couple of them are incredibly hard. But it's my last semester, so that's expected. I'm just relieved to finally be graduating."

"Do you know what you're going to do after that? I mean, after you have the baby?"

"Find a reputable agent and start auditioning more. Maybe get rejected a thousand times before I finally land a leading role," Rachel jokes.

Quinn puts her fork down. "Well, if you need help paying for an agent, or anything really to help you get started, you can always come to me."

Rachel smiles. "Thank you."

"So," Quinn says as she clasps her hands together. "I've been thinking a lot about the future. _Our_ future."

Rachel leans forward in her seat. "Have you now?"

Quinn nods. "Since we're...having a baby, it wouldn't exactly be ideal to be living apart and having to go back and forth all the time.

With a tilt of her head, Rachel asks, "So what did you have in mind?"

Quinn takes one of her hands. "Move in with me. I know my apartment isn't big enough for three people, so we can get a bigger place before the baby is born. But for now, I want to be there with you every step of the way."

To her surprise, Rachel seems reluctant. "Are you sure, Quinn? Because this is all happening so fast and I don't want you to regret anything."

Quinn falters. "Is that how you feel? That we're moving too fast?"

"No! I mean yes...but I'm okay with that. I just want to make sure that you really are too. Like I said, I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't completely sure about this."

"I know that. But I don't want you to feel pressured that you have to do this because of the baby."

"Rachel, I love you." Quinn cringes at herself. She didn't mean to rush the words out like this. But they're out there now, and she can't take them back.

Rachel's blinks before a smile slowly spreads across her face. "You do?"

Quinn nods, more sure of herself this time. "I do. I'm not saying it because of the baby. I knew I felt this way even before you told me. I really do love you."

"I love you too." Rachel begins tripping over her words. "And-And I'm not just saying that because you did! I love you so much, Quinn. God, you have no idea."

Quinn smiles. Somehow, a part of her already knew this. "Yeah?"

Rachel ducks her head shyly. "I've been wanting to tell you. But I didn't want to scare you away."

"That's ridiculous," Quinn says. "You're not going to scare me away. You don't need to doubt me again, okay? I'm in this with you. We're in this together."

"Good," Rachel says with another smile. "And yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will move in with you."

"Oh thank god..." Quinn exhales with a smile. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Rachel pats her hand. "I think I do."

"You don't have to worry about paying for anything right now," Quinn says. "You just need to focus on finishing school. I'll take care of everything else we need."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Quinn smiles at her girlfriend once more before they go back to eating.

* * *

After lunch, they make the walk back together and stop in front of Quinn's building. Quinn hails down a cab for Rachel and opens the door for her, but not without being pulled down for another kiss.

When they break apart, Rachel murmurs, "I don't want to go back to class. I'm going to miss you."

Quinn digs through her purse and pulls out her keys and takes her apartment key off the keychain. She takes Rachel's hand and places it in her palm.

"You can go over when you're done with class. And we can spend the night together."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey! Are we going or what?" the cab driver yells from the front seat.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Start the meter," she tells him to shut him up, causing Rachel to giggle. "And yes, I'm sure," she says to the brunette. She shifts on her feet when she admits, "I don't really like being away from you nowadays."

Rachel places a hand on her cheek. "I don't either." Their lips connect once more. "I love you," Rachel says.

Quinn leans their foreheads together. "I love you too. And I know that everything seems to be going really fast right now, but I honestly believe that this was all going to happen eventually."

"I think so too. You're it for me, Quinn." She throws her arms around the blonde's neck. "Please don't ever forget that."

Quinn frowns and holds her tighter. "I won't." She finally releases her and says, "I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait." Rachel smiles before climbing into the cab. Quinn shuts the door and hands some cash to the rude driver and begrudgingly tells him to keep the change. She then goes back up to her office.

She enters to find Santana sitting at her desk, messing around on her computer. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Playing solitaire," her best friend answers as she continues navigating the screen.

Quinn sighs and takes a seat on the couch. Santana turns away from the computer and says, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Quinn jumps right to it. "Rachel's pregnant."

Santana eyes her. "I must not have heard you correctly, because it sounded like you said Rachel is pregnant."

Quinn looks at her. "That's exactly what I said."

"What the fuck, Quinn!" Santana explodes. She jumps out of the chair and rounds the desk. "How did this happen?"

Quinn isn't at all surprised by the reaction. She shrugs. "It just did."

"Really? That's all you're going to say?"

"There's not much else to it."

"Jesus...just when you were bouncing back, you get some girl pregnant."

"This isn't just _some girl_ ," she says sharply. "This is my girlfriend we're talking about."

"Come on...it's way too soon for this, and you know it." Santana leans against the desk and rubs her forehead. "Don't tell me she's actually having it."

"Of course!" Quinn says, angered by the comment.

"Have you talked about getting a test done?"

She narrows her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know you really like Rachel, but you can't just take her word for it. You _need_ to get a test done and make sure that it really is yours."

"Wow..." Quinn shakes her head. "You know, I thought maybe my best friend of all people would at least _try_ to be supportive."

Santana takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She then nods. "Okay. You're right. When did you find out?"

"Two days ago."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

Santana huffs. "So what? She found out and called you right after?"

"Not exactly." When Santana frowns, Quinn explains, "It was after I got back from seeing Dani."

"You saw Dani?" Santana's voice begins rising again.

Quinn nods. "Yeah. But only just to talk, and that's it," she says quickly. "But afterwards, Rachel was really upset about it."

"Well no shit."

"So we got into an argument when I got back. And I guess she just got so emotional that she had to tell me."

"You're serious?"

"Yes?"

Santana blinks at her. "So let me get this straight, you went to meet up with your ex girlfriend, and then got into a fight with your current girlfriend about it, at which point the current girlfriend revealed she was pregnant."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"You seriously don't see anything wrong with this picture?"

"Don't, okay? I know it seems sudden. But you look for the bad in everything."

Santana pushes off the desk and crosses her arms. "So what did the doctor say?"

"We haven't gone to see one yet," Quinn answers. Her best friend pinches the bridge of her nose and starts mumbling in Spanish.

"That should have been the first thing you did, genius."

Quinn sighs. "It's only been a couple days."

"I know a doctor. I'll look for her card if you want."

"Thanks," she says. "And there's something else."

"Oh god...what is it?"

"Rachel's moving in with me."

"What!" Santana shrieks. "Jesus, Quinn! Are you trying to give me an aneurysm today?"

"Calm down," Quinn says. "It makes sense since she's carrying my child and all."

"You don't even know that because you haven't gone with her to a fucking doctor yet! What the hell are you thinking?"

Quinn gets up from the couch. "I don't want to hear this. I need to get back to work."

"Oh yeah, sure. Just ignore what I have to say because you know I might actually be right."

"But you're not!"

"You refuse to believe it! This whole thing is just...I don't know. But something's not right. And I'm willing to bet that Rachel is lying to you about _something_. This girl would do anything to keep you from leaving her. It's been so fucking obvious since before you even started actually dating."

"Santana, stop."

"Having a family is the one thing you've always wanted, and she can easily take advantage of that. You know it. I know it. _She_ knows it. You need to step back and look at the bigger picture."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she is my girlfriend? I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about her like this. I've never said one bad thing about Brittany."

"Maybe because Brittany isn't batshit crazy!"

"Get out!" Quinn yells. She points to the door and says, "Just get out. Now."

"I'm sorry," Santana says quickly, knowing that she went too far. "I didn't meant for it to come out like that."

Quinn rubs her face, completely enraged, yet exhausted. Santana hesitantly puts a hand on her shoulder after a minute. "Quinn?"

"Can you please just go, Santana?" she says, her voice softer.

Her best friend retracts her hand, nodding wordlessly and heading for the door.

She's about to step out, but pauses when Quinn says, "Hey?" She doesn't turn around, but she doesn't leave either, so Quinn continues, "I know this is a lot to take in and that you really care about me. But when you're done being mad, I really need my best friend."

Quinn watches as Santana takes a deep breath before leaving. When she's left alone, she sits at her desk and drops her head in her hands.

* * *

 **A/N:** So...what do you guys think? Do you agree with Santana or do you think she's overreacting? Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Angst in this chapter.

* * *

Quinn has been staring at her laptop screen since she got home from work over an hour ago. She carefully rereads everything that she's been working so hard on. She knows that she's probably being overly critical about the whole project, so she's relieved when she hears the lock to her apartment door turning.

Rachel walks in and smiles. "Hi."

"Hey you." Quinn puts the laptop down. Her girlfriend walks over and sits on the couch next to her. The blonde smiles when she's greeted with a kiss. "What have you been up to?"

"I've just been reading lines all day. Sam was helping me."

"That's nice," Quinn says. "Has he had any luck with finding a new roommate?" Even though Rachel is there pretty much every night, Quinn still wants her living there officially.

"He's trying," Rachel says. She presses a kiss to Quinn's cheek and gestures to her laptop. "Still busy with work?"

Quinn sighs. "I'm just going over my presentation for tomorrow. It's the one I've been working on for a while now."

"Is that the company with the computer geeks?" Rachel says playfully.

Quinn smiles. "Yes, that one. It's a huge account for me."

"I'm sure you're going to be great," Rachel says encouragingly. She drops her head onto Quinn's shoulder.

"I hope so. The whole team's been camped out in my office all week," she says with a chuckle. "So it should go off without a hitch."

"So I take it you and Santana are on good terms again?" Rachel asks.

"Not really," Quinn says. "We just talk about this project at work. But that's it. Why?"

"I'm just wondering. It's been a couple weeks since that argument you were telling me about."

Rachel's right. It had been nearly two weeks since the spat between Quinn and Santana at the office. The blonde's best friend was being cordial to her at work, surprisingly. But it was obvious that things just weren't the same between them.

"She'll come around," Quinn says. She had told Rachel that they got into a fight when Quinn was telling her about what happened, but she deliberately left out the accusations against Rachel that Santana threw at her. She doesn't want to upset her girlfriend.

She decides to change the subject. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go see my mom this weekend." Rachel lifts her head from Quinn's shoulder and looks at her, knowing where this is going. "I think maybe it's time to tell her."

"I still think that we should wait, Quinn."

"Why?" Quinn asks, irritated. This is the third time she's brought it up to Rachel. It's not like she's been hounding her about the subject, even though she has a right to. And frankly, there's no reason to wait anymore. She's dying to tell her mom. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

Rachel sighs. "I just think waiting a little longer is the right thing to do."

"That doesn't make any sense. She deserves to know. Both of our families do."

"We haven't been in a relationship for that long. I don't want us to be judged."

"Who cares what everyone thinks? They're all going to find out anyway."

"It's just what I feel, okay?"

Quinn huffs and clenches her fists. She's been patient long enough and is getting really tired of all of this. Rachel continues to put everything off and it's only making Santana's remarks get to her more and more.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to set up an appointment with a doctor for you," she says firmly. "Santana says she knows someone. I'll talk to her about it."

"Quinn..."

"We have to make sure that everything is okay with the baby," she says lowly.

Rachel gets up from the couch. "We will soon. I'm just really - "

"Busy. I know." Quinn finishes as she gets up too. She steps closer and asks, "Is everything else really that much more important than our baby?"

Rachel steps back. "Of course not!"

"Then why can't you just go? You should've gone as soon as you found out you were pregnant."

"I know that. But - "

"But what? Seriously, Rachel, what is it?"

She continues stepping closer to her girlfriend, and soon the brunette has her back against the wall. "I'm just not ready to go yet."

"That's no excuse!" she shouts.

"Quinn, stop."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" Rachel cries.

"Don't lie to me!"

Rachel pushes Quinn away from her and hurries to the door.

Quinn stares after her in anger and confusion. "You're leaving?"

Rachel swings the door open and turns to look at her disbelievingly. "Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you're scaring me!"

The door slams shut, and Quinn is once again left alone in her apartment. She exhales, feeling herself shaking, so she slowly moves to sit back down on the couch. She rubs her hands against her legs as she evens out her breathing. The reality of the situation soon dawns on her.

Rachel leaving is suddenly a wake up call to Quinn. Was she really yelling in her own girlfriend's face just now?

Her eyes widen. "Oh god..."

Judy was right, she thinks. She's on the verge of turning into her father.

Quinn feels her stomach drop. This is the one thing she never wanted, but here she was, only a few steps away from really becoming him. She has so many memories of him screaming at her mother that it makes her sick.

She shakes her head. She would never let her and Rachel become that. She needs to trust her. And she needs to do everything in her power to keep herself from turning into him.

So she gets up and grabs her car keys.

* * *

Quinn forces her way through traffic as fast as she can before she arrives at Rachel's apartment. She jumps out of the car and runs up the stairs and knocks on the door, praying that Sam isn't there.

Her prayers are answered when it's Rachel that opens up. Her face is red and her cheeks are tear-stained, which pushes an overwhelming feeling of guilt onto Quinn.

"Hey," the blonde says softly.

Rachel clears her throat. "I'm surprised you're here."

Quinn sighs. "Can I come in?"

Rachel nods and steps aside to allow her in. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at the floor. "I took a cab home."

"Hey," Quinn says as she tilts her chin up. "Please look at me."

Luckily, her girlfriend doesn't pull away from the touch before saying, "I'm sorry for running out like that."

"No. _I'm_ sorry for making you feel like you had to leave. God, Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Quinn."

"It's not okay." She takes both of Rachel's hands. "You know I would never hurt you like that, right?"

Rachel nods. "I know. I just panicked. I really do trust you."

"I don't - " Quinn shakes her head in frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I think that I'm really turning into _him_."

"But you're not." Rachel wraps her arms around her. "You're here now, right? Because that's all that matters to me. I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn shuts her eyes and clutches her girlfriend tighter. "No matter what, I'll always love you."

"Promise me."

Quinn frowns. "What?"

Rachel pulls back and places a palm on her cheek. Without breaking her gaze, she says, "Promise that you'll always love me, no matter what."

Quinn can see how desperately Rachel needs her to say it. How she needs that reassurance. So she says it. "I promise."

Rachel presses her face against her shoulder and let's out a deep breath. Quinn continues holding her. It's only when she feels her shirt becoming wet that she tells her, "Shh, don't cry. It's okay."

"I just love you so much."

"I know." Quinn lifts her head and kisses her tenderly. "I know that I can be complicated with the things I say and do. And I know that you can be insecure about our relationship. But you're the most important person in my life. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Rachel pushes their lips together more forcefully, making anything else Quinn has to say die in her throat. The kiss becomes heated and they soon find themselves blindly making their way to Rachel's bedroom.

Once they're inside, Rachel shuts the door and says, "Stay with me for a while?"

"Always."

Soon after, clothes are quickly shed and Quinn makes love to Rachel for hours. The entire time, she whispers promises of love into her ear.

* * *

Quinn frowns in her sleep, her body noticing the lack of usual warmth from her girlfriend. She reaches a hand out and pats the spot next to her, only to feel nothing. She lifts her head, and while the room is completely dark, it's clear Rachel isn't there.

She pushes the blanket off of her body and gets up to stretch for a moment. She throws on a shirt and pair of shorts and leaves the room to find that all of the other lights are off as well.

"Rachel?" she calls out softly so not to disturb Sam. But that turns out to be pointless because the door to his room is wide open and he's nowhere to be found as well.

She furrows her brow. It's well after midnight, so where could they be? She heads for the front door, but pausing when she hears hushed voices as she gets closer. She's able to tell right away that Rachel and Sam are in the middle of a heated conversation just outside the door.

Quinn reaches out to open it, but stops when she hears Sam say, "Quinn is going to find out sooner or later, Rachel."

She blinks in confusion. Then, her curiosity getting the best of her, presses her ear against the door. She then hears Rachel's voice. "I know that. But you weren't there earlier. I've never seen her so mad before."

"Did she hurt you?" Sam's voice begins rising.

"No!" Rachel shushes him. "She would never hurt me."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Of course I do!"

"If she ever lays a finger on you, I'm going to - "

"Stop it, Sam."

Quinn is beyond confused right now. She thought that her and Rachel had worked through their earlier fight. So why is it still being brought up? Sam sounds more concerned about it than she does.

"Sorry," he says. "But seriously, Rach, you have to tell her."

"I don't know how!" Rachel hisses in frustration. "She's going to leave me. And I can't lose her."

Quinn swallows, dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Is something wrong with the baby?

"You can't keep this up for long," Sam says. "Maybe she'll understand. And if not...maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Don't say that! I know she's the one."

"It doesn't work that way with someone if they don't feel the same."

"But she does! She loves me, and we're going to spend our lives together."

"Rachel...again, you don't know that."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hey, calm down," Sam says softly. "Just breathe, okay?"

Rachel exhales slowly with a sniffle. "I'm so scared, Sam."

"I know. But you _have_ to tell her. It's either she finds out from you, or somewhere else."

Quinn feels her hands trembling nervously. She balls them into fists and keeps listening.

"Listen," Sam continues. "Whatever happens, I'm going to be here for you."

Rachel ignores him. "She's going to hate me..."

"Just talk to her and explain everything. That's all you can do, okay?"

"Maybe I can wait just a little longer."

"You know I don't like her with you. But she deserves to know that there's no baby."

A gasp escapes Quinn's lips. She quickly slaps a hand over her mouth. Their voices are drowned out by the ringing in her ears. Everything is spinning and she feels like she's going to be sick. She takes a step back and braces a hand against the wall to keep her balance.

 _There's no baby._

Denial and confusion begin to fill her head. Has Rachel been deliberately lying to her? There's no way she would ever do that, Quinn thinks. And yet, she had?

She whips her head back to the door when she hears Rachel's muffled voice say, "I'm going to tell her tomorrow, okay?"

She panics, in too much shock to even face Rachel right now. So she hurries back to the bedroom as quietly as she can and jumps into the bed.

A few moments pass until she hears the front door open and then close. She turns away to face the wall, trying to control her breathing and rapidly beating heart.

Rachel enters the room, and Quinn feels the bed dip behind her. She stiffens. It takes everything in her not to pull away or even move when the girl presses herself against her back and wraps an arm around her waist.

She holds her breath and squeezes her fists so hard that her nails dig into her palms. But thankfully, Rachel doesn't seem to notice.

The brunette's ragged breathing tells Quinn that she's still crying a little. Rachel sighs and presses a kiss against her shoulder, holding onto her tighter. "I love you so much, Quinn," she whispers. It wasn't meant to be heard, but Quinn still hears it loud and clear.

Anger and betrayal seizes her heart. How can Rachel just tell her that she loves her after she lied to her? There's no logical excuse for what she did, and Quinn knows that. She needs to get out of here.

The minutes slowly tick by, and it's not long before Quinn is convinced that Rachel is no longer awake. She glances over her shoulder to see the brunette fast asleep, but her grip on Quinn still hasn't loosened.

The blonde exhales and as carefully as she can, pries Rachel's arm off of her. She subtly scoots away to the edge of the bed, and quickly leaves the room to head for the bathroom. She shuts the door and immediately starts dry heaving over the sink.

"Oh god," she gasps out while she hyperventilates. "This isn't happening..." She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. She turns on the faucet and splashes her face with cold water over and over. She soon realizes that her face isn't only wet because of the water. She falls back onto the floor as she quietly sobs to herself.

How could Rachel do this to her? To _them_?

Her chest constricts, and it's almost as if she can literally feel her heart breaking, a feeling she was no stranger to. She just never thought Rachel would be the cause of it.

None of this was fair to Quinn, but having a pity party for herself would get her nowhere. She pulls herself up off the floor and looks into the mirror, her broken eyes transition to those of anger. "Get it together," she says to herself. "Come on, Fabray."

If Rachel could hurt her this much, then she was going to do it right back. The only way that she for sure knows will break her heart and make her feel as much pain as Quinn is feeling. The blonde nods to herself.

She sneaks back into Rachel's bedroom and silently slips into the clothes that she came in. She keeps a close eye on Rachel, making sure that she doesn't stir.

Once she's dressed, she goes out to the living room to grab her coat and bag. She takes a pen and a piece of paper out of the bag and sits at the table. The paper is something from work, so she turns it over on its blank side and begins scribbling down the first words that come to her.

 _I know about the "baby". I can't even be around you. I don't want to see or hear from you ever again. We're done. Stay away from me._

She probably could've written a more elaborate note. But her point has no doubt been made. Plus, she feels like she's going to suffocate if she stays in that apartment any longer.

She folds the paper in half and goes back to Rachel's room, carelessly tossing it onto the bed next to the sleeping brunette.

She knows how badly she's screwed up, Quinn thinks. And if she has any integrity left, she'll leave Quinn alone like the note says.

Quinn stares at her for a moment, feeling so stupid and foolish for giving her heart away again so easily. She wants to say something. To cry, scream, just anything to show Rachel what she's feeling. But she keeps her mouth shut, because Rachel will understand once she wakes up.

With no intention of ever seeing this girl again, Quinn sneaks out of the apartment, and back to whatever she has left of her life.

* * *

 **A/N:** So...there's that.

I know a lot of you are probably really mad at me right now. So I'm just going to take cover for a while...


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Angst in this chapter.

 **A/N:** Hey guys. Just because I said there won't be a Rachel POV chapter doesn't mean we're not going to find out what her deal is. Please just be patient.

* * *

Quinn makes her way to her office with a poorly hidden scowl on her face. She didn't get anymore sleep after leaving Rachel's apartment the night before, and now she's completely exhausted. She just hopes that all the caffeine she's had will be enough to get her through the day. Or at least through this pitch.

She knows she looks like crap, so she's not surprised when Kitty gives her a frown as she passes by the assistant's desk. "Sleep much?"

"No," she says with a grumble. "Any messages?"

"Not yet. But the team is already in the conference room getting prepped for the meeting."

Quinn nods, pleased with the others. "I'll be in there if you need me."

"Sounds good."

"And one more thing," Quinn adds. "Please take Rachel Berry off of the approved visitors list."

"Are you sure?" Kitty asks, confused. But she thankfully doesn't pry.

Quinn nods. "As of right now, she is no longer allowed here." Without another word, she heads for the conference room to find Santana, Puck, and Finn all sitting at the table and going over some last minute paperwork.

"Nice of you to join us," Santana remarks. "Weren't you the one that suggested we all come in early? I could've had an extra hour of sleep."

"Not now," Quinn snaps before ignoring anything else she has to say. She drops her bag onto the table and pulls out her laptop. She sighs when Santana gets up and walks over to her. She's not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"What's up with you?" Santana asks in a low voice while Puck and Finn talk over the paperwork together.

"Nothing," Quinn says.

"Bullshit. You look like you haven't slept all night."

"Santana, I'm fine. Now can we please get to work?" She huffs when she's pulled out of the conference room so that they can talk in private.

"Did something happen with Rachel?" Santana asks right away.

Quinn clenches her jaw and looks away. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Our priority is this meeting. Everything else can wait until later."

"We don't have to talk about it now. But are you sure you want to do this pitch today? We can always postpone it."

"We're not postponing anything," Quinn says sharply. "We're landing this pitch _today_. Okay? We still have a couple hours until they get here, and we'll be more than ready."

Santana gives her a wary nod. "If you're sure you're ready. You're the boss."

Quinn nods and turns to go back into the room, but stops when Santana grabs her wrist. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you lately. I'm a bitch, I know. But you can still talk to me about what happened. If you want to."

Quinn pulls away. "Not now."

Santana nods in understanding. The two women go back into the conference room and get right to work with the guys.

The next two hours pass by in a blur, and the representatives that they're meeting with should be arriving any minute now.

Quinn turns on the projector for her powerpoint and sends Finn out to get refreshments for the meeting while Santana and Puck rearrange the table and chairs to Quinn's liking.

She mentally curses when Russell walks into the room unannounced. "Hello, sir," she says with a forced smile.

"Hello, Quinn," he says. "I just thought I'd oversee the meeting, if you don't mind. I assure you, I won't be in your way."

"Sure thing," she says before turning back to her laptop while grumbling under her breath. Just one more thing to add to her list of distractions for today. "Are you guys ready?" she asks the others in the room.

"All good," Puck says as he straightens out his tie and puts on his jacket. Santana cracks her neck and starts pacing around the room while mumbling to herself. This is what she does to rid herself of nerves, and Quinn still finds it amusing.

"Got everything!" Finn shouts as he bursts into the room with his arms full. "Are they here yet? Oh! Hello, Mr. Fabray," he squeaks once he sees Russell.

Russell nods at him. "Hudson."

"Just set everything up on that table in the corner," Quinn instructs Finn. "And make sure it looks nice." She taps her foot as she watches him fumble with everything. "Can you hurry it up?" She begins to march over to him, but is intercepted by Santana.

"Hey, just breathe," her friend whispers.

Quinn nods and takes a deep breath. She doesn't miss the frown that Russell gives her.

But he doesn't get a chance to say anything before there's a knock at the door. Kitty walks in with their guests right behind her. "And may I introduce Ms. Quinn Fabray."

Quinn hurries over to say hello. She first shakes hands with the man in the wheelchair that she already knows to be the company's CEO. "Hello, you must be Mr. Abrams. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Artie," he says. "Mr. Abrams makes me sound old." She nods with a smile. He then gestures to the tall, blonde woman in a suit next to him. "This is my legal representative, Sue Sylvester."

"It's nice to meet you." She holds out her hand for the older woman to shake, but grows nervous when she doesn't take it right away. Instead, Quinn finds herself being looked up and down.

"Likewise," Sue says as she finally takes her hand. "Firm grip. Impressive."

Quinn is weirded out by the statement but doesn't let it show. When her two guests begin making introductions with Russell and the others, she turns to Kitty.

"I saw Finn running around," her assistant says. "I figured you needed a little more time, so I stalled for a while by giving them a tour of the whole floor. The tall one is in super bitch mode, by the way."

"You're the best," Quinn says in relief. "Seriously, thank you. And I'll let you know if we need anything else." Kitty nods before leaving the room.

"So how about we get this show started?" Sue Sylvester asks loudly once they're through with the introductions. "I would like to be done some time before lunch."

"Please forgive my associate," Artie says before cowering under a glare from the woman.

Quinn clears her throat. "Right, let's get started."

Her team sits in their designated spots while she stands at the front of the table. Before she can even open her mouth, she's interrupted by Sue.

"Nope. This isn't working for me."

Quinn holds back a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry? What's not working for you?"

"This screen," Sue clarifies. "It's too far away and I'm not wearing my reading glasses.

So how about we move the table up?"

Quinn nods quickly. "Of course. Let's get the table moved up," she tells Finn and Puck.

The two men scramble to fulfill the request and it's another few minutes before they're all settled once again. Quinn waits to see if Sue has any other demands, then looks to Russell, who gives her an assuring nod.

She takes a breath before beginning. "We at The Fabray Agency understand your needs and concerns." She's speaking directly to Artie. "Branching out is an essential goal to your company, but so is staying close to your roots here in the northeast."

When he nods in agreement, she continues. "And your priority is our priority. That is my personal guarantee. And so, we plan on - "

"I'm going to stop you right there," Sue interrupts yet again.

"I'm sorry," Santana says quickly, also growing impatient. "But who exactly are you? Because last I checked, our meeting," she gestures to Artie, "is supposed to be with the CEO."

"Ms. Lopez." Quinn gets her attention and subtly shakes her head for her to stop. She's just about had it with Sue as well, but they need to be professional.

"My job is to make sure that my client isn't taken advantage of," Sue replies. She then turns to Quinn. "As I was saying, we've heard this same mumbo jumbo from a dozen other advertising places. And quite frankly, it's boring. So what makes you any different?"

"I think that we should let Quinn finish her presentation before we jump to any conclusions," Artie throws in.

"Thank you," Quinn says to him. "And I assure you, Ms. Sylvester, all questions will be answered."

"This is just another a waste of our time," Sue says under her breath.

"What was that?" Santana asks loudly.

Puck and Finn's eyes widen while Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose. This has been a disaster so far. And her father wordlessly observing the whole thing with his disapproving frown makes it a thousand times worse.

"I said you're wasting our time," Sue shouts at Santana.

"Oh, _we're_ wasting _your_ time? We've been working hard for your client for weeks now, and you're not letting us even start our pitch."

"Santana..."

"No. Shut it, Puckerman. I've put so many hours into this project already. And I'm not just going to just sit here and let some hack lawyer - "

"You watch your mouth! I am the best corporate attorney on the east coast!"

Quinn watches the scene with a shake of her head. She locks eyes with Artie, and the man gives her an apologetic look as if he's already been in this exact situation several times. That makes her feel a little better. She doesn't need to win the lawyer over. Just him...

Russell catches her eye, _that look_ still evident on his face. A look she was no stranger to. She knows that he's silently telling her to get her team under control.

"Ladies," she tries, but Santana and Sue pay no attention to her as they continue going back and forth. "Maybe if we all just take a five minute break, we can come back and - "

She stops suddenly. Their arguing becomes background noise when she hears a familiar voice outside of the room shouting, "Quinn!"

"Oh no..." she whispers.

"She's in a meeting. And you're not allowed to be here anyway," she hears Kitty's voice say. "Hey, I'm going to call security!"

"Quinn!" Her voice becomes louder.

Now Santana hears it. Once she does, she stops mid-argument with Sue to turn to the door. "Oh shit..."

Quinn swallows and is about to dash for the door to at least attempt to keep the inevitable scene outside, but Rachel beats her to it.

The brunette throws the door open and enters the room. She's momentarily taken aback by all of the people already in there. But as soon as she spots Quinn, she marches right over. "You promised you would never walk out on me again!"

"Rachel..." Quinn hurries over and tries to usher her back outside of the room, but the girl isn't having it. "Now's not a good time. You shouldn't be here." She hopes her tone is conveying that this is literally the _worst_ time to talk.

"Were you seriously just going to walk out of my life? After all we've been through?"

Kitty appears at the door. "Security should be here any minute now. I'm sorry, Quinn. I tried telling her that - "

"Can you at least look at me?" Rachel asks. "Please?"

Quinn hasn't made eye contact with her once, knowing it would let all of the anguish she was feeling earlier come back without her control.

But before she can do or say anything, two of the building's security guards show up next to Kitty.

"Quinn?" Rachel cups her cheek and turns her head to face her. Quinn keeps her eyes trained on the ground. "Quinn, please."

She cracks and finally looks at her. Rachel looks just as heartbroken as she was, which is exactly what she wanted. But for some reason, she still doesn't feel any better about anything.

Her resolve nearly breaks completely. She's about to say something to the girl, before Russell's booming voice brings her back to the situation. "Get her out of here. Now!"

"Of course, sir," one of the guards says before they each take hold of Rachel's arms and pull her out the door.

"Quinn?" she says one more time before they're finally gone.

Quinn feels tears sliding down her face. She quickly wipes them away before turning around to find Sue getting out of her chair and wheeling Artie away from the table. "I think we've seen enough," the woman says. "We can't possibly consider partnering with an agency that operates like a damn circus and allows this kind of nonsense to go on."

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Sue. I don't think your agency is professional enough to work with. I'm sorry, Quinn," Artie tells her.

She doesn't even know what to say to this or how to argue. She's finding it hard to speak at all.

Russell starts arguing for her. "Now wait just a minute..."

While her father tries to convince the two to give them one more chance, Quinn grabs her bag and heads for the door.

Santana goes after her and catches her just outside of the conference room. "Where are you going?"

Quinn pushes past her. "I can't do this. I can't be here right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She shakes her head, then points to the commotion going on inside the room. "Can you try to deal with that for me? Please, Santana?"

Her friend nods. "Are you coming back later?"

"I don't know right now."

* * *

Instead of taking her car, Quinn decides to walk the twenty blocks back to her apartment. This at least gives her some time to clear her head and properly process everything that's happened since yesterday. It's cold, and she's tired, but she doesn't care.

Her phone has been off ever since the night before. She sure there's probably dozens of missed calls and messages from everyone at the office. But she can deal with that later. Right now, she needs to deal with herself.

She makes it to her front door and pauses when she puts her key in, realizing that it's already unlocked. She sighs. Rachel still has a copy of her key. And of course this would be the next place she would go to find Quinn.

She lifts her head up and pushes the door open. As she was expecting, she finds Rachel waiting for her in the living room.

"Quinn!" She gets up from the couch and hurries over to her.

Quinn slams the door shut and freezes up when Rachel wraps her arms around her. She jerks away from the embrace. "Don't touch me," she seethes. "Give me your key."

"Quinn, don't do this."

She turns away from Rachel and looks around to see her purse on the floor. She snatches it up and starts digging around for the brunette's keys.

"I'm sorry for showing up like I did. I know that you're upset," Rachel says in a rush.

"You think?" Quinn asks incredulously. She finds the keys and drops the bag, hurriedly taking her apartment key off the chain.

Rachel grabs her hands. "Baby, please just listen to me."

"Don't call me that!" She yanks her hands out of her grasp and steps further away. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Rachel? I overheard you talking to Sam. I heard everything. You lied to me!"

"Quinn, please! I know what I did. And I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"How could you do this to me? After everything _you know_ I've been through, you still lied to me about something like this?"

Rachel doesn't seem to be holding back anymore as the tears start falling freely down her face. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Stop lying to me!" Quinn yells. "God, Rachel, just tell me why." More tears fall from Rachel's eyes once Quinn had started yelling. "Tell me!"

"I thought that maybe I really was pregnant," Rachel says between cries. "I was two weeks late, and I was just so emotional. I was going to take a test. But then Dani was trying to come back into your life, and I just panicked! Quinn, I was so scared you were going to leave me and take her back."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "So you thought the best thing to do was to lie about being pregnant?"

"I took a test the next day and it was negative," Rachel says.

"Then why didn't you tell me that in the very beginning?"

"I didn't know how! I knew you were going to hate me."

"And you decided to drag it out? That makes everything so much fucking worse. I was going to tell my mom. Do you get that? _My mom_."

"I wasn't going to let you! I swear."

Quinn shakes her head. "Like I can believe anything you say anymore. Is there anything else you've been lying to me about?"

"Quinn..."

"This is your last chance. Now answer me."

"There was just one other time."

Quinn squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to scream again. After she takes a deep breath, she says, "What other time?"

Rachel wrings her hands together nervously. "After we met...the second time, you didn't lose your phone."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn frowns.

"I took your phone that night so I could see you again."

"You what?"

"I knew it wouldn't be easy to run into you again, so I - "

"So you stole my phone to come find me and basically forced your way into my life? Do you know how crazy that sounds? Santana was right. You're insane, Rachel."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why would you do that? Yes, we hooked up, and it was fun. So why couldn't you just leave it at that?"

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!"

Quinn sighs. "Rachel, just stop."

"It's true, Quinn." Rachel wipes at her face. "I knew it the first time you spoke to me, after we bumped into each other. I just...I knew you were that person I've been waiting for."

"This isn't some stupid fairytale movie. This is my life. You can't do this to people. You can't just insert yourself into someone's life like that."

"I know that, Quinn! But I knew that we were meant to be. We still are! I love you." Rachel tries to take Quinn's hands again, but the blonde pushes away.

"You don't just lie about pregnant to keep someone. That's not love, Rachel."

"I'm sorry. But I just couldn't lose you."

Quinn moves further away. "I don't care what your excuses are."

Rachel starts crying again. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I really don't know what's wrong with me. Do you think I don't know that these things I do aren't normal? Trust me, I know. But I can't help myself. I can never help myself when it comes to you. And I promise I never tried to hurt you on purpose."

Quinn swallows. She somehow believes Rachel's words. Deep down, she knows this girl isn't out to ruin her life. She's just in love. In blind love with the person she's made herself believe Quinn to be.

"Listen to me," Quinn says. "I'm sorry for calling you insane. But what you're feeling for me is obsessive, and it's not healthy. You need help, Rachel."

"And I'll get help! I'll do it for you. I'll do anything for you. We can work through this." She's practically pleading Quinn for another chance.

Quinn shakes her head. "This is something you need to do for yourself."

Rachel steps into her space again and grabs onto her shoulders. "Don't leave me," she whispers.

"I can't do this with you anymore."

"Don't say that! You promised me you would love me no matter what. Last night, remember?"

"Rachel..."

"You said I'm the most important person in your life!"

"It doesn't matter what I said," Quinn chokes out.

"Of course it does! You love me, and that's all that matters."

"It's not. You can't be so naive, Rachel."

"I don't care! It's what matters to me!" She clutches Quinn tighter and presses her face against the blonde's chest, crying harder. "Can you please just tell me you love me?"

Quinn takes a breath and pushes Rachel back and holds her in place at arms length. "No."

"Quinn..."

She knows that she has to be firm. "You need to leave."

"Please don't do this."

"We can't move past this, Rachel. This isn't a healthy relationship and I don't know if it ever was. All we've managed to do is hurt each other. You need to get help."

Rachel places a hand over her mouth as she lets out another cry. "Quinn, please. I can't live without you."

Quinn turns around and grabs Rachel's bag from the floor. As she hands it over, she quietly says, "You're going to have to."

She watches the heartbreak flash across the girl's face one last time before she reluctantly takes her bag, then finally leaves.

* * *

After already feeling like hell the day before from exhaustion, Quinn is even worse off today after barely getting any sleep once again. She curses herself for leaving her car behind at the office because now she has to walk all the way back.

She steps off the elevator and immediately feels everyone looking at her. She can even hear some whispering, but she doesn't care. She only came in today for one reason and one reason only.

Instead of going to her office, she goes straight to Kitty's desk. "Any messages?" she asks.

"Mr. Fabray wants to see you in his office right away."

Quinn nods because she knew this was coming. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Kitty asks with hesitance.

"I'm fine," Quinn says before turning to go to her father's office.

She doesn't bother acknowledging his secretary before walking right in. He's seated in his chair, hands clasped together on the desk, patiently waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?" she asks. He's angry. That much is obvious to her. And the look on his face means she's about to get an earful.

"We lost the account."

She chuckles dryly because this isn't news to her. Not even Russell Fabray could've saved that disaster of an account. "Yeah, no shit."

"Is this all a joke to you, Quinn? Do you find joy in bringing my company down _and_ my reputation?"

She folds her arm over her chest. "Do you seriously think I planned for it to go that way?"

"You were supposed to be in control!" He stand up from his chair and bangs a fist on the desk. "Dammit, Quinn, you're supposed to be my successor! And that's not going to happen if you keep slipping up like this."

"Well maybe it's not going to happen at all," she fires back.

He rounds the desk and holds a finger up to her face. "I started this company from the ground up. And I'm not going to let you make all of my hard work go to waste." He shakes his head. "You have no idea how disappointed I am with you."

Quinn feels her insecure teenage self in the back of her mind. "Oh, I've disappointed you? What else is new? I've never been able to live up to your ridiculous fucking standards."

"That's enough, Quinn. I'm not speaking to you as your father. I'm speaking as your boss."

"I know that. Because my father hasn't been around for years."

Russell flares his nostrils. "You're not a child anymore. You're an adult. You don't need - "

"I what? I don't need to have my father?" When he doesn't answer, she takes it that she was correct in his train of thought. "Of course I've needed you! I needed you when you and mom split up. When _Frannie died_." He flinches at the name and turns away. "I needed you, and you weren't there!" She doesn't know when she started crying, but she is now.

He doesn't say anything for a long moment, just staring at the floor. But in the blink of an eye, he quickly recovers and squares his shoulders. "You want some fatherly advice? Fine. Life knocks you down sometimes. Get over it, and move on. Because that's how you end up on top."

She gapes at him and mutters, "You are unbelievable."

"Now, we're going to sort out this mess you've created, I'm going to mentor you _a lot_ more closely, and you're going to have a highly regarded reputation by the time you take over for me."

She backs away as she says, "No I'm not, because I quit."

"What?" he stammers, dumbfounded. "Quinn, you can't just quit like this!"

"Sure I can." She makes it to the door, but stops and turns to him. "I think you're right. I don't need this company, and I don't need _you_."

She slams the door shut as she leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

* * *

There's a lot of sayings that are used to comfort people who have reached their low points. Every ending starts a new beginning. When one door closes, another one opens. Hitting bottom means there's nowhere to go but up. A lot of that always sounded like complete bullshit to Quinn.

But as it's turned out, and she really hates to admit it because she hates clichés, hitting her low point ended up being something of a break for Quinn.

The first few days after quitting her job seemed to drag by slowly, but she refused to fall into another state of depression like she's done before. She quickly became more productive by sending her resume out to every agency she knew of, and also by spending more time with her mom and Beth.

Truthfully, everything that happened was the best for her in the end. She was finally rid of the negative things in her life. And now, like the stupid saying goes, the only place to go was up. She's found that the key was to just take it one day at a time.

"Okay, great. Thank you for this opportunity." Quinn hangs up her phone. She's just booked an interview with another agency that's been headhunting her. This particular agency has called several times, so she decided to finally give them a chance. And as usual, she's not particularly excited about the interview.

There's a knock at the door. She frowns for a moment before whoever's there starts knocking again impatiently. "Who is it?" she calls out.

"It's me, bitch."

Quinn smiles. "It's open," she calls out.

There's shuffling on the other end of the door before it opens and Santana comes in with a couple bags of takeout and a six pack of beer. "Hey, I brought some Chinese," she says, out of breath.

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Quinn asks, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh you know, just helping out since your ass has been unemployed for almost two months."

"I'm fine on money for a while. I have savings," Quinn says automatically. Santana was starting to sound like her mom.

"Can you stop complaining and just accept my company and some free food without question?"

Quinn laughs. "Alright." She goes to the kitchen to grab some plates. They both sit at the table and start going through the containers.

"What are you up to?" Santana asks as she shoves an eggroll into her mouth.

"I just booked another interview for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? How many have you had now?"

Quinn blows out a puff of air. "At least a dozen."

"No job offers yet?"

She nods. "From almost all of them." With her father's company being one of the top competitors in the area, a lot of agencies are interested in getting his rumored estranged daughter on board with them. She figures maybe some of them were so desperate to have her because they hope she'll fill them in on all of his trade secrets.

"What the hell, Quinn? Why haven't you accepted one yet? Are they not offering enough money or something?"

"No, it's not that," she says with a sigh. Some of these places are actually great agencies, but they're still missing something that she's looking for, and she doesn't know what it is. "I don't know…I'm just not really interested in working for any of them."

"You know how many people would kill to get just one job offer?" Quinn just shrugs at the comment. "Is it because you miss working for your dad? I'm sure if you grovel enough, even though it would kill me to see it, he might let you come back."

She scoffs. "Of course he won't. And even if he would, I'd never go back there. I don't know why I ever thought working for him would be a good idea in the first place. I felt like I did when I was a teenager trying to win over his approval."

"Yeah, I could tell. We all could."

"Nothing was never good enough. And I hated it." Quinn softens when she says, "But I do miss working with you guys."

Santana nods. "It's different without you. Everything is so tense these days. Finn's all paranoid he's going to be fired any day now without you there to protect him," Santana says with a laugh. "I just wish we could all still work together without all the drama."

"Me too," Quinn says with a sad smile. "Anyway, how's Brittany doing? You guys still good?"

"Fuck yeah we're good," Santana says, causing Quinn to chuckle. "I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

"Really?" Quinn says, surprised.

"Well yeah. We've only been together for two years," Santana replies with sarcasm.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I'm aware of that. So when are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking of doing it next week. Right after she graduates."

"Oh that's right. She's about to finish school." Her mind immediately goes to Rachel and how the girl should also be graduating. This was supposed to be her last semester at NYADA. Quinn wonders if she's excited to graduate too. She doesn't doubt it. She can easily imagine the smile Rachel will have as she walks across the stage.

"Earth to Quinn," Santana says loudly.

Jolted, Quinn asks, "What?"

"I asked if you think it's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?"

Santana huffs. "If I ask Brittany to move in with me."

"Oh! Of course. Like you said, it's been a couple years. So it's time. That's how these things work." When Santana eyes her, she also adds, "And you love Brittany. Obviously she loves you too. You're probably going to spend your lives together anyway, so you might as well get started."

"Yeah I am," Santana says with a smile.

Quinn clears her throat and starts eating her rice. She feels bad that talking about her friend's happiness only reminds her of what she's missing. She's really excited for Santana, but she feels so alone now. Especially after all that's happened.

"Have you guys talked at all?" Santana asks as if reading her mind.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, we haven't. And why would I, anyway? It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Well clearly you know that, but I don't know if she does. Do you think she's going to try calling or showing up here again?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't know, Santana." She really doesn't want to be talking about this right now. She may be fine and collected on the outside, but she's honestly just barely keeping it together. She's constantly beating herself up over it. "Sometimes I wonder if I gave up on her too easily."

"Don't even go there. We both know you dodged a huge bullet."

"I know that. But she's unstable and she needs real friends to be there for her. And I— "

"It's not your problem. That girl is fucking crazy."

"Don't call her that!"

"Jesus, Quinn. She doesn't deserve the time of day from you ever again after all that shit she pulled. I know that you feel bad after everything that happened, but none of it was your fault. You weren't the one that lied."

Quinn sighs. "I still care about her," she mutters, but it's not loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Just…focus on you right now. And everything else will take care of itself."

Thankfully, the subject is dropped and they continue eating their food. Quinn continues to wonder about her former girlfriend as Santana goes into a rant about how everything at work is driving her crazy. Quinn only half listens.

A little later, Santana leans back in her chair to stretch. "Holy crap, I'm stuffed."

Quinn chuckles as she starts putting away the rest of the food in her fridge. "Thanks for this," she says. "It's nice having someone over."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana waves her off. She looks at her phone and says, "You wanna go see a movie or something?"

Quinn blows out a puff of air. "I don't know. It's getting kind of late, and I have that interview in the morning."

"Bitch, please. We both know you're not gonna take that job anyway."

Quinn smiles because her best friend is probably right. "Okay. Then let's get out of here."

* * *

Taking it day by day was sometimes easier said than done. Some days were understandably harder than others. Today was both a good day and a bad day for Quinn. Today was Beth's fourth birthday, which was a joyous occasion because the toddler was another year older. But it was also hard because it's another year that Quinn has been without her sister.

"This is a nice town!" Brittany squeals from the backseat of Quinn's car as they drive to the birthday party. Santana had really wanted to go. And so of course, Quinn asked Brittany to come with them this time.

Quinn smiles at the comment. "Thanks, Britt."

"You've been here before to meet my parents," Santana reminds her girlfriend.

"I know. But it's still nice!"

They all laugh as Quinn pulls onto her mother's street, which is already filled with parked cars for the party. Judy invited every single child at Beth's daycare, as well as their parents. And judging by how far away they have to park, there seems to be a good turnout this year.

As they all leave the car and walk to the house, Brittany excitedly says, "There's a moon bounce in the backyard!"

"Oh yeah. I don't know how I forgot since I was the one that booked it," Quinn says with a light laugh.

"Are we allowed to go in there?"

She shrugs. "I don't see why not."

"Yes!"

"But can we eat first?" Santana asks.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "You're always hungry."

Quinn laughs while her best friend just pouts. As they get closer, they can hear the commotion of the party both inside and in the backyard. She rings the doorbell, and it takes a good minute for an out of breath Judy to answer.

"Quinn!" Her mother pulls her into a quick hug.

"Hey mom," Quinn says with a smile. "I brought Santana and Brittany, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay! You never have to ask." Judy pulls them inside and shuts the door. "It's starting to get a little crazy," she says with a laugh.

Quinn looks around at all of the little kids running around the living room and going in and out of the back door. "No kidding."

"Oh thank god, the food's already out!" Santana exclaims as she pulls Brittany with her to the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat, sweetie?" Judy asks.

Quinn shakes her head. "I'm not hungry right now. But maybe later."

At that moment, her niece runs into the house with a couple of her daycare friends, but stops when she sees Quinn. "Quinn!"

"Hey baby girl!" The toddler runs over and jumps into her arms. "Happy birthday," Quinn says, pulling her up and kissing her cheek.

"Where's Rachel?" is the first thing out of Beth's mouth. She cranes her neck up to look over Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn feels a tug on her heart. She's asked every time she goes over, but her niece still hasn't grasped that Rachel won't be coming around anymore.

"Rachel's not coming," Judy reminds her granddaughter so Quinn doesn't have to. "But Santana's here."

"Where!" Beth jumps down and takes off when Judy points to the kitchen.

Quinn shares a look with her mom. She's been thankful that Judy didn't press too much into why they broke up when she had told her. But her mother was still visibly upset because she really liked the girl.

"Are you doing okay?" Quinn asks to avoid the subject.

Judy smiles "Oh yeah. The party is in full swing and Beth is having a blast."

"I can see that," Quinn says as she looks around. There were some parents that she didn't know very well, talking in groups throughout the living room. And there was at least twice as many kids running wildly.

"Can you help me take the food outside?" Judy asks.

"Sure thing," Quinn says before they head to the kitchen. She finds her two friends scarfing down hot dogs together.

"Same some for the kids," Judy says with a laugh.

Santana rolls her eyes with a nod. "Sorry."

"You have a really nice house," Brittany says.

"Thank you!" Judy beams. "Santana, you know you can give her a tour."

"Yeah. She practically lived here all of high school," Quinn adds. "Show Brittany the pool."

"You guys have a pool?" Brittany shrieks before pushing her girlfriend to the back door.

Quinn smiles at the pair before turning back to her mother. She really hates to ask, but she has to know. "Did you invite Russell?"

Judy pauses putting the hot dogs together and looks at Quinn hesitantly. "I did, but just as a courtesy. I don't think— "

"That he's going to show up?" Quinn finishes. "I don't either."

Judy touches her hand. "I'm sorry going to work for your father didn't turn out the way you wanted. But it's his loss, Quinn. I think you're meant for better things."

"I don't know about that," Quinn mumbles.

"Are you still applying for jobs?" Judy asks. "You said you went on a couple interviews."

Quinn raises her eyebrow. "More than a couple. But I don't really care for any of these places."

"Well, you have to pick one eventually."

"I know that."

Judy lets out a sigh and gets back to her tasks. She continues talking, "I'm worried about you, Quinn. First, you suddenly break up with Rachel when you seemed perfectly happy together. And then quit your job. And now you're not even invested in finding a new one. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know, okay?" Quinn runs a hand through her hair. "I'm figuring it out. I just need time. And you don't have to worry about me. I may not be in an ideal situation, but I'm in a good place with myself. Really."

"I hope so," Judy says. She hands Quinn a tray of food and asks, "Can you put this on the table outside? I have to finish up in here."

Quinn takes it. "Sure."

"Quinn," Judy says before her daughter leaves. "You know that I trust you. But I just worry because— "

"Because you're my mom, and you have to, I know." Quinn smirks before going out to the backyard. She sets the food down on the table her mother already has set up.

She looks around for her friends, but she can't seem to spot them in the sea of screaming and running children. But she then smiles when she finds a breathless Santana crawling out of the moon bounce.

"Out of shape much?" she asks as she makes her way over.

"Fuck," Santana wheezes, "off."

Beth comes out right after her. "Quinn!" She hops down and tugs on Quinn's hand. "Are you going to jump with us?"

"Maybe later?"

"Okay!" Beth runs back inside.

Brittany then crawls out a moment later. "There you guys are!"

"Santana got tired," Quinn points a thumb to her best friend, who's still trying to even out her breathing.

"That's okay. These kids are crazy."

Santana nods in agreement. She turns to Quinn and asks, "What took you so long?"

"I was just talking to my mom."

"Is she grilling you about getting a job again?"

Quinn nods. "More or less."

"You still haven't found one?" Brittany asks.

"She's waiting to find something that can live up to her impossible standards," Santana chimes in.

Quinn sighs. "It's not that."

"If you don't want to work for anyone, you can always just start your own company," Brittany says with a shrug.

Santana laughs. "If only it were that easy."

Quinn frowns to herself for a moment. "If only."

"My uncle runs a falafel cart. He's his own boss, and he's doing pretty good. He doesn't make a lot of money, but he's happy."

"Baby, it's a lot harder to start an entire agency," Santana says.

"Well maybe one day," Brittany says. She grabs Santana's hand. "Come on! Let's go back in there! Beth wants me to show her how to do a flip!"

As the two disappear back into the moon bounce, Quinn continues to stand there and stare at the ground, thinking to herself about the offhand idea Brittany suggested.

If only.

* * *

When it comes to new ideas, Quinn Fabray is never one to just let them pass by. No, when an idea makes its way into her head, she holds onto it and builds onto it as much as she can until she has to do something about it.

Which is why she was now heading to Santana's place in the middle of the night.

She makes it to her best friend's apartment building and stops just outside to ring the buzzer. She huffs when there's no answer after a minute, and persistently rings it again over and over.

"What!" Santana screams on the intercom.

"It's me!" Quinn says. "I've been trying to call you, but you weren't answering."

"Probably because it's three in the fucking morning. Some of us have work tomorrow, you know."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Let me up."

Instead of getting a reply, the buzzer sounds and Quinn pushes the door open. She climbs up several flights of stairs and hastily knocks on the door.

Santana throws it open with a menacing glare. She tightens the robe she's wearing. "This better be important."

"It is!" Quinn takes her bag off her shoulder and drops it on the floor. Santana sits on the couch and rubs her eyes while the blonde bounces in excitement. "This is going to sound crazy, but I have an idea."

"Clearly," Santana says dryly. "What is it?"

"Remember what Brittany said earlier? About starting my own company?"

Santana looks up at her and groans. "Q, seriously? You woke me up for this?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"How could that ever work?" Santana throws her hands up. "It may look good on paper, but you have to be realistic here."

"It's not impossible."

"You need money to do that. A lot of fucking money."

"I have _some_ money. And as for the rest, that's why business loans exist."

"You need resources to get you started. Who would want to work with a brand new agency?"

"I've probably networked with over half of New York by now." Quinn sits down next to her. "All of these agencies want me because I'm in demand. So many people know who I am. And if I have to get my start through my name alone, then so be it. But _this_ is what I want to do."

Santana side eyes her for a moment. She rubs her eyes and lets out a laugh. "Oh Fabray, you've always been crazy determined about everything."

"It's gotten me pretty far," Quinn notes.

Santana blows out a puff of air. "So let's say you actually start this make-believe agency, are you asking me to work for you?"

"Yes."

"And give up my stable income?"

Quinn scoffs. "It's going to make money."

"Yeah, but how long is that going to take?"

"Hopefully not long. We can figure out the budgeting and all of that tomorrow. Santana, I'm asking you to take a chance with me. You know how hard I worked under Russell. I know I'll work even harder because my heart's really in this. I just know this is what I'm supposed to do. And you don't have to be a part of it, but I would love it if you were."

Santana lolls her head to the side and rubs her temple. "I get what you're saying, but it just sounds scary. Like uncertainty, you know?"

Quinn nods. "I know. But if this works, it'll all be worth it."

Santana nods. She chews on her lip as she mulls it over. "Are you sure about this? You only just came up with this potential clusterfuck idea earlier today."

Quinn shakes her head. "I think I've always wanted to do this. But now, I actually have a chance."

"Right." Santana smiles. "I guess you needed a good kick in the ass to get you rolling."

"I guess I did too."

Santana nods. She silently thinks to herself and Quinn was starting to become nervous. But that feeling goes away when Santana says, "So, do we start tomorrow?"

Quinn's eyes widen. "Is that a yes?"

"It's an I guess so."

Quinn pulls her into a tight embrace, only to be pushed away moments later.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana says. "So, since I'm not going to be working for your dad anymore, I'm going to call in tomorrow and sleep in."

"Great!" Quinn jumps up. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I already have so many ideas that I want to get typed up and— "

Santana waves her off and leaves the blonde alone before going back to her room to sleep.

* * *

"Why is there so much freaking stairs?" Santana whines as her and Quinn carry some boxes up another flight of stairs.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "We only have to go up three floors."

"That's three floors too many. When are they going to fix the elevator?"

"I don't know."

After making a pact to start an agency together nearly two weeks ago, Quinn had applied for a business loan the next day, and was approved within the week. A lot of the money was also coming out of her own savings, like she said it would, but she doesn't mind.

They found an office space at a good price on the lower west side. It was by no means anywhere near the size of The Fabray Agency offices. It was more of one enormous room that could accommodate the whole staff, which wasn't very large right now.

If Quinn thought recruiting Santana was easy, getting Puck, Finn, and Mike onboard was a walk in the park. The three men jumped at the opportunity as soon as she asked everyone to meet at her apartment to talk. Well, Mike took a little more convincing, but he was now with them mostly thanks to Puck.

Quinn pushes the door open and steps into the office. "Hey Kitty," she calls out. "Anyone call?"

"No," the office secretary says monotonously as she files her nails at her desk. Kitty was also an easy recruit. Quinn just sent her former assistant a detailed email about a job opportunity, and then the girl packed up her stuff an hour later and walked out after being stuck as Russell's new secretary. Apparently she had been applying everywhere with no luck and was more than happy to work under Quinn again.

"The guys still aren't back?" Quinn asks. Her and Santana were already finished with unloading everything out of Quinn's car.

Kitty puts her nail file down as she frowns. "No…maybe I should call them." She picks up the phone and dials, but huffs and puts it back down when Finn suddenly pushes the door open with his back, wheeling a mini fridge into the room.

"Hey Quinn! I held onto your fridge after you left. But now it's back!" he says with a smile.

"More like you just took it," Santana says.

"I was going to give it back whenever I got a chance," Finn says defensively.

"You can just put it over there," Quinn instructs him. "Where's Puck and Mike?"

"I think they're still unloading some stuff," Finn answers.

She nods as she opens up one of the boxes. "This place is actually starting to look like an office."

Santana looks around with a nod. "I'd say we're doing pretty good so far, Fabray."

"The only thing that's missing is the actual business," Quinn says a little nervously.

"Hey, we just have to make sure we're situated first, and then we start reeling in clients, remember?"

Quinn swallows. "Yeah." She looks back up at Santana and asks, "Should we help the guys unload?"

Santana drops down in her chair and says, "Nah, I think they got it."

After waiting for half an hour, Quinn figures they definitely don't have it and forces Finn and Santana to go with her to help. She scowls when she sees Puck attempting to speak Spanish to the maintenance man on the first floor while Mike sits on a couple of boxes, watching the scene in amusement.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be unloading," Quinn says, getting close to her breaking point with them.

"I'm helping him get the elevator fixed. There's no way I'm carrying all of that shit up the stairs."

"Dammit, Puckerman! That is not your freaking job! Now get your stupid truck unloaded already!"

He throws his hands up. "Alright! Chill. We're going."

"Now!" she barks.

He runs outside while Mike and Finn hurriedly pick up the boxes sitting there to take upstairs.

"I'm going to finish unpacking upstairs," Santana says as she goes with them up the stairs. It seems even she was scared off by the blonde.

Quinn nods and runs a hand through her hair, already frustrated from basically putting the whole office together all day. After Santana's earlier comment, she's anxious about having to go through the notions of gaining clients. But that can wait until they're all settled, just like they said. But she can't help but worry.

Her phone starts going off in her pocket. It's an unknown number, but she decides to answer it anyway. "Hello?" she says with an irritated tone.

"…Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" a hesitant voice asks.

Her eyes widen when she realizes who it is. She slaps a hand to her forehead and says, "Mr. Abrams! How are you?"

"Please, call me Artie. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No! Not at all!" she answers, even though it definitely wasn't a good time. "Just one second…" She couldn't hear a thing with the front doors wide open and Puck carrying on his conversation with the maintenance man, so she hurries to the broken elevator and steps inside where it's quiet. "What can I do for you?"

"I know that me contacting you may seem strange, but I've heard through the grapevine that you've decided to start your own agency. Color me intrigued."

"Yes, I did." She has no idea how he could even know about this. But given that he's the CEO of a huge company, she's not going to question it. "We're still in the infant stages, but we're hoping to gain traction soon."

"I see. Well, I was hoping to schedule a formal meeting with you. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yes!" She grins to herself and fist pumps silently. "When and where?"

"Let's say tomorrow at one o'clock? At my New Jersey office?"

"Perfect! I will be there with my associate."

"Great. See you then."

She hangs up the phone and pushes the button to go to her floor. When nothing happens, she pushes it again over and over before rolling her eyes at herself when she remembers it doesn't work. She goes back out and runs up the stairs.

"Santana!"

* * *

"I can't believe you drug me out to Jersey of all places," Santana says as her and Quinn walk through the parking lot of the building Artie's company was located in. "It's smells like raw sewage out here. Oh god, it smells worse than Queens!"

"Can you just shut up and stop complaining for one day?"

"No. You knew what you were getting when you recruited me."

"Well suck it up for today," Quinn hisses as they get closer to the entrance. "I'm serious, Santana. This can't be— "

"Like last time, I know. I don't think we could recreate that disaster even if we tried. I'm surprised Abrams even called you at all."

"So am I," Quinn says nervously.

"I just hope fucking Sue Sylvester isn't there again."

"Even if she is, remember…"

"Yeah, yeah. Stay on my best behavior no matter how much she tries to rile us up."

They go inside and are shown to the elevator. When they get to the right floor, they walk out into the company headquarters.

"Fancy," Santana says as she takes it all in. Quinn can't help but nod in agreement. She was somewhat reminded of The Fabray Agency.

They're escorted by a cheerful assistant to Artie's office. As they walk in, they're greeted by the wheelchair-bound man, and only him. "Quinn! It's so good to see you again," he says as he shakes her hand.

"Likewise," she says with a smile.

He turns to Santana and says, "And of course I can't forget you, Ms. Lopez."

Santana blushes and shakes his hand. She looks to Quinn before clearing her throat. "I would like to apologize for my behavior during our last meeting."

"And I would like to apologize for everything else that happened," Quinn adds. She takes a breath when Rachel enters her thoughts.

"It was definitely the most interesting meeting I've ever had," Artie says, "but maybe we can just start over? First impressions aren't always everything. And I know you have a lot more to offer."

Quinn smiles. "I'd like that."

"And I'll have you know that Sue Sylvester no longer works with me. So we shouldn't have any interruptions this time."

"Oh thank god…" Santana mutters under her breath, earning a silencing nudge from Quinn.

"Please, take a seat," Artie gestures to the chairs by his desk. They do so while he wheels himself to sit directly in front of them. "I take it you're wondering why I requested this meeting?"

"Just a little. It was a bit surprising to hear from you again," Quinn answers.

"I'm sure it was. I'm also guessing you've noticed that my company still hasn't started a national marketing campaign."

Quinn holds her leg down to keep her knee from bouncing. "Yes, I've noticed."

"The thing about me, Quinn, is that I can have trust issues. All of these agencies pitch me the same thing, but there's nothing there on a passionate level. Everyone wants to make a deal with me for the money, and that's it."

"I completely understand your frustrations."

"It begs the question, do any of them really care about the integrity of the company I've built? Or is it all about the money?"

She nods. "It's perfectly acceptable to have those concerns."

"I've spoken with many of your former clients. You definitely have heart and passion in your work. And call me naïve, but I have a feeling about you."

Quinn straightens her back and tries to keep her composure. "Oh?"

Artie nods. "I feel that we have a lot of the same values. Maybe I can't say the same for Russell Fabray, but I know you're different from him."

"So what are you saying?" Santana asks to get him to the point.

"I'm saying I want to take a chance on you," Artie answers, looking between them both. "Expanding my company was always inevitable, and it sounds like it's going to be quite the headache to do myself, but I think you'll help make that a whole lot easier."

"Of course I would," Quinn says quickly.

"So, what do you say? Would you be able to handle my company's marketing?"

"Absolutely," Quinn and Santana both say simultaneously.

Artie holds his hand out to Quinn. "We'll get the official paperwork drawn up and signed next week. But for now, we have a deal," he says with a smile.

Quinn shakes his hand. "Deal."

He nods with a grin. "We'll also discuss budgeting costs next week as well. I'll talk to my assistant about scheduling another meeting. In the meantime, I'll just let you take your time in getting settled into your new office."

"Great," Quinn says with a beam. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Artie. You have no idea how much this means to me. To us." She gestures between her and Santana. "And I promise you that you're going to be very happy with everything we have planned."

He smiles. "I have a feeling I will be too."

* * *

The drive back to the office seems to be going a lot quicker than the trip they made earlier. And it's probably because Quinn and Santana are still on a high after landing Artie's company.

"Puckerman, for the tenth time, I'm not fucking with you," Santana says into her phone. She decided that she couldn't wait until they got back and decided to break the news to the team over the phone. And from the sounds of it, the others were in disbelief as well.

"No, don't get too crazy with the layouts. I know how you and Mike are with your contemporary artsy shit."

Quinn laughs from the driver's seat. There was so much joy and excitement buzzing around her. This is easily the best day she's had in so long.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later." Santana hangs up the phone before turning to Quinn. "The guys are still out, but they'll be back around four."

Quinn nods. She turns her head to share another knowing smile with Santana before she says, "I still can't believe it."

"I know! It's fucking crazy."

"Yes it is. Let's just not question it before we start overthinking and screw this hold thing up."

"Way ahead of you." Santana nudges her. "Hey, I'd say we're off to a good start."

Quinn smiles for maybe the millionth time that day. "I'd say we are too."

They park in front of the office and quickly head inside. Santana doesn't even complain about having to take the stairs again, which was a wonder in its own.

"We're celebrating tonight, right?" Santana asks. "I need to get my drink on."

"Of course we are," Quinn says. She was definitely in the celebratory mood.

But as she steps first into the office, the air changes when Quinn finds someone she was never expecting to see again.

"Sam?" she asks.

The blond man turns around when he hears her come in, slightly startled. It seems that he was just looking around at the large room. "Hi," is all he says.

"Who's the pretty boy?" Santana asks as she drops her purse onto her desk.

"He's been waiting on you for like an hour," Kitty says from her desk, clearly annoyed.

Quinn looks at him. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes widen when she realizes there's only one logical reason for him to be there. "Did something happen to Rachel?" is the next thing out of her mouth before she can stop it, earning a questioning frown from both Kitty and Santana.

"No! She's okay…as far as I know." He glances at the other two women in the room before turning back to Quinn. "Can we talk in private?"

Quinn is reluctant to be alone with him. But if he took the time to come all the way over here, it has to be important. "Okay," she says.

"Everything okay?" Santana asks her.

Quinn nods. "We'll just be outside." She goes out to the hallway where Sam follows her. When she closes the door, she says, "How did you know to find me here?"

He furrows his brow. "You're not that hard to find. I just googled you and there was something about you opening a new office."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk."

"Did Rachel send you to talk to me?"

"No, alright? Can you stop with the interrogation now?"

"Well can you blame me? You're obviously not here just to catch up."

"You're right, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Rachel."

Quinn takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. She works up the courage to ask, "How is she doing? I haven't talked to her since…"

"I wouldn't know. That's why I came to you."

"What do you mean you wouldn't know? You live with her." Quinn narrows her eyes.

"Rachel left."

Her heart stops. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She went back to Lima."

"Lima?"

"That's where she's from."

She glowers at him. "I know where she's from. But why are you telling me this? What do I care if she's visiting home?"

"She's not visiting. She moved back down there. I haven't heard from her because she won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone."

Quinn furrows her brow. Rachel leaving New York doesn't make any sense to her. "Did she leave last week? After graduation?"

"No, Quinn. She left two days after you broke up. She didn't even finish school."

"She's been gone this whole time?" When he nods, she lets out a sigh. "This isn't right. This isn't…Rachel."

"No, it's not."

"Well I don't know what you want from me, Sam. Maybe she just needed to take some time to get away and deal with everything."

"I don't even know if she's coming back, Quinn."

"Of course she is. Broadway is her dream. You know that."

"Well that was before you came along." She feels the guilt settle in when he says this. She never knew she could have _this_ much of an effect on Rachel's life. "And her dads wanted her to go back anyway. They always told her NYADA was a waste of time and money."

"They don't support her wanting to be an actress?"

"No. You didn't know that?"

She shakes her head because she really didn't. She doesn't really know anything about Rachel's parents. They never came to visit. And she doesn't even remember the brunette mentioning talking to them on the phone ever. "I thought she was close to them."

"She wasn't. They cut her off after she moved to New York. They haven't even talked to her for for the past year."

"This is crazy," she whispers.

"But before she left, she told me she called them and told them she needed to get out of New York and needed help. They said they would only support her again if she moved back home. And then she said that she didn't belong here anymore, so she took a flight out the next day."

"So she left just like that?"

"Just like that. I've been trying to call her, email her, everything. But she won't answer me. Well, she did once. I messaged that I was going to fly down to see her, and she told me not to and left it at that."

Quinn shakes her head. It's awful that Rachel would so easily give up her dream like this. "Maybe she'll come around one day. And if not, it's her decision and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But maybe _you_ can." Her breath hitches, finally understanding what he's been getting at. "Maybe you can talk to her."

"Sam…"

"I know that if she'll listen to anybody, it's you."

"You know what happened between us," she says. "I've been trying so hard to get over it. And I know she probably has been too. She said she was going to seek help. Talking will just undo everything."

"You don't know that. I think it could be a good thing for her. And maybe for you too."

She scoffs. "Don't act like you care for my well-being. You hate me."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't really _hate_ you. But Rachel is very important to me, and I wouldn't be here if I could think of any other way. Trust me."

"I get what you're saying. But I don't think I can do this. It's going to hurt too much. And I'm finally in a good place in my life."

"Well maybe you are. And good for you or whatever. But her life might be falling apart."

"You don't know that," she points out.

He sighs. "I'm not going to defend what she did, because even I know it was wrong. But she loved you, and losing you just crushed her. She said you were all she had."

"That's not true. She has so much going for her, and she doesn't need me. I've seen her on stage. She's probably the most talented person I've ever met." It was true for Quinn. She even thought that she was more talented than Dani.

Sam throws his hands up. "Then why don't you try telling her that?"

"I don't know if I can handle talking to her again! Okay?" Quinn feels a lump in her throat forming. "It's not that I don't care. It's just…it still hurts."

"Do you hate her?"

She snaps her head back up at the question. "I could never hate her," she says softly. What she hates is knowing that Rachel would just give up like this.

But does the girl really deserve Quinn's time after all that's happened? After how she lied to her? The logical part of Quinn keeps saying the answer is no.

"I know that what happened sucks. And I get why you broke things off. But I'm just really worried about her. She worked harder than anyone I knew at NYADA. If anyone deserves a shot, it's her. She's going to regret throwing it all way."

"How do you know she'll even talk to me? I told her to leave me alone. I can't just go barging back into her life like a hypocrite." This was another concern for Quinn. Going in and out of her life like this will only mess with Rachel's head, and Quinn feels she's already done enough of that.

"I really don't think she'll care. She's probably just going to be happy to hear from you again."

"But you don't know that!" Quinn repeats with a frustrated shout.

"Fine. Whatever." Sam pushes past her to leave. But once he's down the hallway, he stops to turn around and say, "If you cared about her as much as I do, then please just talk to her. I may not hate you, but Rachel throwing her life away because of you isn't worth it. _You're_ not worth it."

He finally goes, leaving Quinn to take in his words by herself. She continues to stare in disbelief at the spot where he was just standing. Who the hell does he think he is?

She breaks out of her stupor and storms back into the office. Santana looks up from setting up her computer to ask, "What happened?"

"That guy's a fucking idiot and I can't stand him," is all Quinn says.

"Should I blacklist him from coming back here?" Kitty asks.

Quinn sighs. "He won't come back." She grabs her bag and says, "I'm going home. Call me if you guys need anything."

"Sure thing," Santana says.

Quinn makes the drive back to her apartment. But instead of going inside, she takes a short walk to Central Park. Maybe she didn't really want to go home as much as she just wanted to be alone.

She's still fuming over the conversation with Sam. How dare he belittle Quinn and tell her that she's not worth it? The words sting and she hates it.

She finds a vacant bench and sits down, dropping her head into her hands. She inhales slowly. She hates it because she knows he's right. Rachel gave up because of her, and it's not worth it. _Nothing_ is worth that.

Quinn hopes that maybe Rachel will come back to New York eventually and get back to Broadway, but a sinking feeling in her gut is telling her otherwise. What if Rachel never comes back? What if she never reaches her dream because of Quinn? Would Quinn be able to live with herself?

She shakes her head. She hates to admit it, but Sam is right. Quinn needs to put aside any anger or bitterness she has and talk to Rachel. This isn't just about Quinn anymore. This isn't even about what happened. She _needs_ to do this for Rachel.

Because she cares about her.

She pulls her phone out of her bag and scrolls through her contacts, finding Rachel's number. She never deleted it. She stares at the screen for a moment, thinking of what exactly she's going to say. But she figures if she doesn't do this now, she's going to overthink it even more. So she pushes call.

She brings the phone up to her ear and waits. But to her surprise, a machine picks up right away.

" _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you would like to – "_

"Fuck!" Quinn hangs the phone up. Of course Rachel has a different number. She lives in Ohio now.

She breathes through her nose before nodding to herself. She tells herself that this is okay, because she can probably just search for her new number. She can do that as soon as she gets home.

But she's still feeling a pull in her stomach. It's more of a pull to Rachel, and it doesn't make any sense. But then again, nothing makes sense to Quinn when it comes to Rachel.

She knows deep down what she actually _wants_ to do.

Quinn scrolls through her phone again to dial a different number. It picks up on the second ring. "Thank you for calling Fabray-Lopez LLC, how can I— "

"Kitty, it's me," she interrupts.

"Quinn? Did you need something?"

Quinn nods even though Kitty can't see it.

She cares. It's as simple as that, she tells herself. She's doing this because she cares for Rachel.

"I need you to book me a flight to Lima, Ohio."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for continuing to read this story. I apologize that this update was so late.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter.

* * *

Quinn drums her fingers nervously against the arm of her seat. She receives what's maybe the tenth glare from the cranky old man sitting next to her and gives him an apologetic smile. She sighs, turning her head to look outside of the plane window.

The captain had just announced only minutes before that they would be landing shortly. She takes a deep breath and watches as the ground gets closer and closer. She's this much closer to seeing Rachel.

The day before, after Quinn had asked Kitty to book her a flight, her assistant barely managed to get her on one that flew out early the next morning. And with how short the flight was, it won't even be nine o'clock by the time she lands in Lima.

She was able to find the address of Rachel's parents and can only assume that's where she'll find the brunette. That's what she's hoping for because she really doesn't have much else to go off of.

She also booked a hotel in town for one night, thinking that she probably won't need to stay in Lima for too long. And she already has a ticket for a flight back to New York tomorrow morning.

She thinks about the inevitable conversation. She still doesn't know exactly what she's going to say or how to even start. She thinks that maybe she'll gauge how Rachel reacts to seeing her and just go from there. Quinn just hopes that she won't be turned away.

After landing, Quinn makes her way to the entrance of the small airport and resorts to taking a bus to the car rental place a few miles away. There, she spends about twenty minutes signing all of the required paperwork.

Once she gets the keys from the employee, she hurries outside and throws her bags into the trunk and gets into the driver's seat. Before she can start the engine, her phone starts ringing. She looks at the screen to see that it's Santana.

She answers, "Hello?"

"I take it you landed in East Jesus Nowhere?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "My flight got in less than an hour ago. I'm picking up the rental car now." She hears the distinct sound of glass breaking, then muffled shouting on the other end.

"Hey, watch it!" Santana yells.

"What's going on?"

"The guys are throwing the football around. Looks like Hudson broke the frame Mike had his diploma in…"

"I'm going to be back at the office on Friday. Can you please hold the place together until then?"

"Relax. There's not much going on here anyway."

"I don't care. Find something for everyone to do."

"Fine. Anyway, are you going to her house now?"

"I'm about to," Quinn replies.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know yet."

"What if she's not even there?"

"I don't know, Santana."

"What if she doesn't want to see you?"

"I don't — "

"You really didn't think this whole thing through, did you?"

Quinn deflates. "Not exactly." She's a little irked with the way Santana is quizzing her, but she does have a point.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this is all going to end well for you. It is such a great idea, after all," Santana says with sarcasm. "I still don't get why you even want to talk to see her in the first place."

"I'm hanging up now," Quinn says, done with the conversation. "Get back to work."

"Whatever. Call me later."

"Alright." Quinn ends the call and then puts her phone on silent. She pulls up the address she has saved and types it into the car's GPS. Once she has directions, she tosses her phone into her purse and takes off.

* * *

Lima is a quiet town, as far as Quinn can tell. She's a bit reminded of her own hometown on Long Island, but only because of the size, and that's it. Lima doesn't seem to have any energy or life. Everyone she sees walking around looks completely miserable. She thinks it's no wonder Rachel wanted to get out of here. Quinn would've gone crazy.

While she drives through the town, the GPS tells her that she's getting closer and closer to her destination. And as the minutes wind down, her heart speeds up. It's nearly pounding out of her chest by the time she pulls onto the street of the address.

She slows the car down and comes to a stop in front of a two-story house in a nice neighborhood. She stares at it for a moment, trying to calm her nerves.

She's about to go see Rachel.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she gets out and walks to the front door. There's a car in the driveway, so someone must be home.

Quinn rings the doorbell, then takes a step back and clasps her fidgeting hands together behind her back.

"Just a second," a male voice calls out.

She blows out a puff of air as she hears the footsteps approaching. The door opens, and she's momentarily taken aback by the tall, black man staring down at her. But she remembers that Rachel has two fathers, and this might be one of them.

He smiles at her. "Can I help you?"

She clears her throat. "Yes. I'm here to see Rachel Berry. Is she here?"

"Rachel? How do you know her?"

"I'm…a friend. From New York."

The man continues to study her curiously. It causes Quinn to shift nervously. "What's your name?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"She's never mentioned a Quinn Fabray before." She swallows at the comment because it stings a little. "Well, she never mentions her friends at all," he adds.

She nods. "I really need to speak with her. If it's not too much trouble."

"Well I'm sorry, Ms. Fabray. But she's not home right now."

Quinn holds back a groan. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's seeing a…doctor. In Columbus."

She frowns. "All the way in Columbus?"

"It's a highly reputable doctor," he says.

"Can you tell me where exactly this doctor is? I really need to speak with her."

"She should be back in a few hours if you –"

"It's really important," Quinn interrupts. "I'm sorry, but I _need_ to see her." She knows that waiting around longer will only make her more anxious than she already is.

He sighs before going back into the house, leaving the door open. Quinn waits a few minutes before he comes back and hands her a business card. "It has the address on it," he says.

"Thank you so much."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's this all about? What's so urgent that you need to see Rachel right away for?"

"It's just a personal matter," she says, slowly backing away. "But again, thank you, sir. Have a good day."

She turns around and goes back to the car, feeling his eyes on her back the entire way. She gets in and releases the breath she was holding. She looks up to see him still standing at the doorway, looking at her with a confused frown. But he then shakes his head and goes back inside.

She looks at the card and quickly types the address into the GPS. She lets out a sigh when it tells her that she's over ninety minutes away from her destination.

Quinn decides she better get going and starts the car. She looks at the business card one more time and quickly finds the word she was expecting to see.

 _Psychologist._

* * *

Having another hour and a half to herself gives Quinn some time to really plan this through. But so far, she's got nothing past asking how Rachel is doing and then telling her to get herself back to New York where she belongs. Of course, this is only assuming Rachel will agree to talk.

She can't imagine the girl turning her away. She knows Rachel's not cold like that. She may not be thrilled to see Quinn, but she'll at least hear her out.

Once she's in Columbus, Quinn has no trouble finding the small building she's looking for. She pulls into the parking lot and heads inside.

She's greeted with a girl at the front desk. "Can I help you?"

Quinn smiles. "I'm here to see a friend that has an appointment. I was wondering if I could wait outside of the doctor's office?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you beyond this point without an appointment."

Quinn's smile drops. "Can you tell me when the appointment will be done? Her name is Rachel Berry." She looks down at the sign-in clipboard and searches for Rachel's name. She finds the unmistakable scrawl that was Rachel's handwriting, with a sign-in time of only twenty minutes ago.

The girl pulls the clipboard away and gives her a scowl. "I can't give out any information about our patients. Now, you can either wait in here, or outside."

Quinn looks around the room to see that there's no chairs. And with the way the receptionist was already annoyed with her, there's no way she's just going to stand around in there. So she walks back to the door and says, "Thanks anyway."

There's a vacant bench just outside the door, so she takes a seat. If there's one thing she can tell about this place, it's that it's without a doubt incredibly expensive. She doesn't have to go past the front desk to know that. And she has a feeling that Rachel's parents are paying for everything.

Her knee bounces nervously, so she crosses it over her other leg to keep still. The door opens, nearly causing her to jump up. But the person coming out is a woman that's definitely not Rachel. The woman gives her a weird look, but keeps on walking. Quinn sighs and sinks back in her spot.

She needs to calm down, just like she's been telling herself all morning and all of last night. But she can't shake the jitters. It's literally been months since she's seen or even talked to Rachel. Yet somewhere inside her, she's always know that the last time wouldn't be the last time they saw each other. And she's not sure why.

She just never thought she'd be the one to seek the other girl out.

Quinn still hurts over what happened. She might even be angry. But she'll never hate Rachel. She could never find it in her heart to do so. Otherwise she wouldn't be here.

More people walk in and out of the building. Quinn perks up every time the door opens, only to be disappointed. She's glad the receptionist can't see her because she probably looks like a crazy person right now just lingering by the entrance.

Just as she pulls her phone out to check her emails and kill time, she hears _that voice_.

"It went fine."

"What did you talk about?"

"You know I can't discuss what goes on during the sessions, Daddy."

Quinn turns her head to see Rachel with her other father leaving the building and walking away towards the parking lot. She stands up from the bench and stares after her. All she can see is her back with her long, dark hair.

"Rachel?" she says softly. It's so soft, that she clears her throat, about to repeat herself. But to her surprise, the brunette freezes and slowly turns around.

She has the expected surprised expression. "Quinn?" she whispers.

Quinn walks forward, closing the distance between them. They never break eye contact. She stops when she's a couple feet away and smiles, despite herself. "Hi," is all she can think to say.

Rachel lifts her hand, as if she's about to reach for Quinn, but stops herself and retracts it. She folds her arms over her chest out of insecurity and looks down for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I help you?" Rachel's father asks, probably wondering who the hell this woman is.

Quinn turns to him. "Hi, I'm – "

"Daddy, this is my friend, Quinn," Rachel cuts in.

Quinn nods and holds her hand out to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He takes it hesitantly, frowning at her. He then turns to Rachel and says, "Your dad is waiting for us."

"I know," Rachel says. "Go ahead and start the car. I'll be there in a minute."

He glances at Quinn once more before leaving them to go to the car. Once they're alone, Rachel looks back at Quinn and mutters, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I tried calling first. But your number was disconnected," Quinn says lamely. "I went by your house, but your dad said you were here. So…" She's quickly realizing how ridiculous this all sounds, and now she's kind of regretting it.

"So you came all the way here just to see me?" Quinn nods. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I never said that," Quinn says.

"You might as well have."

"Rachel," she sighs. "I also need to talk to you."

"Well," Rachel gestures to her father waiting in the car, "now's not a good time, Quinn."

"I can see that." This isn't going the way Quinn had hoped it would, not that she really knew what to expect anyway. "Listen, I'll be in Lima until tomorrow. Can you meet me later?"

Rachel nods before saying, "I suppose I could. You did come all this way, so it must be important. Are you staying at the Best Western?"

"That's literally the only hotel they have. So yeah," Quinn says with a chuckle. She lights up when Rachel smiles for the first time since they've been talking. "I'm in room 304. You can come by whenever."

Rachel mulls it over. "Would six o'clock be okay?"

"That's perfect." They both jump when a car honks in the distance. They both turn to see Rachel's father giving her a look to come on. She turns back to Quinn. "I'll see you then." Before she turns to go, she adds, "Maybe I shouldn't feel this way, but I'm really happy to see you, Quinn."

"So am I."

"Are you really?"

Quinn reaches up and squeezes her shoulder. "Yeah." She watches as Rachel's breath hitches at the touch and stares up at her through dark lashes. The car honks one more time and Quinn pulls her lingering hand back.

Rachel sighs and says, "Bye, Quinn. I'll see you later."

"Can't wait," Quinn says before she can stop herself. But she doesn't get a chance to come up with anything else to say when Rachel flashes her another smile before hurrying off to the car.

* * *

The clock reads 5:55 as Quinn paces around her hotel room. She had showered after she checked in and changed out of what she was wearing earlier. And now she was just waiting.

Her phone starts ringing, and she snatches it up, wondering if it's Rachel. But she sighs when she sees that it's just Santana. She answers it. "Hello?"

"Did you see her yet?"

Quinn sits down on the bed and runs a hand through her hair. "Yes, Santana."

"So? How'd it go?"

"She was busy, so we agreed to meet later. She should actually be here any minute now."

"Be where?"

"My hotel room."

"Jesus, Quinn. We all know what meeting up at a hotel room means."

She rolls her eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"Well you say that now, but…"

"Shut up."

She hears Santana chuckle. "Did she seem happy to see you at least?"

"I'm still not sure…"

"Well, if she didn't tell you to go fuck yourself and actually agreed to meet you, then I guess that's good."

"Yeah, you're right." She jumps up when there's a knock at the door. "She's here. I have to go."

"Alright. Be careful."

Quinn hangs up the phone and tosses it on the bed. She steadies herself, taking a deep breath, and then opens the door.

"Sorry, I was running a little late," Rachel says breathlessly as she pushes past her and crosses to the other side of the room. "I got caught up talking to my dads."

Quinn glances at the clock and says, "You're right on time."

"Well," Rachel shrugs, "you know I like to be early."

Quinn nods with a smile. She closes the door, and takes a step towards Rachel, but stops when Rachel holds a hand up.

"Can you please just stay over there?"

She frowns. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's best for me to be close to you."

Quinn complies, even though she still doesn't quite understand. "Okay."

"Now, can you please answer my earlier question and tell me what you're doing here?"

She's caught off guard by the bluntness. But it seems Rachel wants to get straight to the point. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"You could've written me."

"I wanted to _see_ you," Quinn says.

Rachel crosses her arms again. "Why now? Why do you want to see me after all this time?"

Quinn exhales. "Sam came to talk to me."

"I knew it." Rachel shakes her head.

"Look, he hasn't heard from you and he's been worried," Quinn explains.

Rachel furrows her brow. "So he convinced you to come down here?"

"No," Quinn says quickly. "Well, he wanted me to try talking to you. But I decided to come down here on my own."

"But why?"

"I don't know." Quinn carefully steps to the side and sits down on the bed with a sigh. "I just had to see you."

Rachel looks down at the floor when she asks, "Do you ever think about me?"

"All the time," Quinn answers honestly.

"So do I," Rachel says softly. She looks back up. "Quinn, I know I told you before, but you really don't know how sorry I am for what I did to you. It was selfish, and completely unlike me. I hate myself for it."

"I don't want you to hate yourself," Quinn says, turning her head to look away. "So, you're seeing a psychologist now? That's good."

Rachel scratches her arm and quietly says, "Yeah. And a therapist too."

"Has it been helping?"

Rachel nods. "Yes, it has." She moves a little closer to Quinn. "I haven't told my fathers, but a lot of my behavior seems to stem from abandonment and attention issues, among other things."

It sounds like she's reciting word for word what her therapist told her. "Okay?"

"I know I don't have to explain myself to you, but I want you to know. I've always needed approval. I've needed _love_. So it's easy for me to latch onto people, hoping that they'll give me what I'm looking for. But I don't go about it the right way. Everyone just leaves me."

"Is that what you were doing? Latching onto me?"

Rachel nods slowly. She then smiles sadly. "But just because I desperately wanted you to love me, doesn't mean I didn't really love you. Because I did. I cared about you so much."

Quinn swallows. "I know." She doesn't miss the way Rachel says she _loved_ her. Like it's in the past now.

"How have you been?" Rachel asks. "Last I heard, you quit your father's agency. I can't help but feel responsible for that too."

"It was for the best," Quinn says. "And I'm doing a lot better. I just started a new agency with Santana."

Rachel's eyes widen. "Really?"

She nods. "It's off to a pretty good start."

"That's amazing, Quinn. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." Quinn clears her throat. "Sam mentioned that you dropped out of NYADA."

"I can't exactly attend class there while I'm living here in Lima."

"But you're going to go back, right? You were just on your last semester."

Rachel shakes her head. "I'm not going back."

"Rachel…"

"I'm going to start classes at the college here in town. I'll get to start over and get it right."

"That doesn't make any sense. Broadway was always your dream, even before me. You're so close, and now you don't want to do it?"

"Acting was never a realistic career choice for me," Rachel says resolutely. "It's a waste of time, and I know that now. I made myself believe that I could actually get by doing it somehow. It was just a stupid childhood dream."

"Is that what your therapist is telling you, or what your _parents_ are telling you?" Quinn has a feeling she already knows the answer to that, especially with how defensive Rachel becomes.

She scowls before finally moving forward and standing right in front of Quinn. "You told me to go and get help, and that's what I'm doing! And now you're mocking me for it?"

"Rach, that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm glad that you're seeking help. But – "

"You shouldn't even be here, Quinn. I'm doing just fine without you."

Quinn stands up. "And that's a good thing. But you don't belong here, Rachel. You should be in New York, not settling for some empty life in Lima. This isn't you."

"You were the one that wanted to end things, Quinn. So what I do now is none of your damn business."

"This isn't about us," Quinn says, frustrated. "This is about you."

"Exactly. I've always made it about me, and look where that's gotten me. Lima and my dads are all I have left."

Quinn takes a chance and grabs her wrist. "You know that's not true."

Rachel stops talking and stares up at her for a moment. But she soon shakes her head and jerks her arm away. "I shouldn't have come here," she says as she marches for the door. "I knew seeing you wouldn't be a good idea. You're just going to undo everything."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Quinn says, following her closely. "I just can't let you give up on your dream like this. You're meant to be on Broadway. You know that."

Rachel opens the door and says, "Goodnight, Quinn," then slams it shut.

"Fuck," Quinn mutters before sitting back down on the bed and dropping her face into her hands.

* * *

Quinn doesn't even think twice about it when she cancels her flight and books one for the day after. She even goes down to the front desk to extend her stay at the hotel.

After she does that first thing in the morning, she leaves the hotel and sets out for Rachel's house. She hopes that the girl will give her another chance to talk. Quinn can't just leave things like this.

It doesn't take her long to reach the house. It's not like Lima is a huge town anyway. She parks in the same spot and jumps right out of the car before her nerves start getting to her again. She knocks on the front door, and it opens a moment later to reveal the father that Rachel was with yesterday. He was shorter than the other man and wore glasses, and actually looked like Rachel.

"Yes?" he asks. He doesn't look happy to see her.

She smiles. "Hello, sir. I believe we briefly met yesterday. I'm Rachel's friend."

"I know," he says. "Rachel said that she was going to meet 'her friend, Quinn' last night. She came back rather upset."

"Hiram? Who is it?" another male voice calls out. The man that answered yesterday suddenly appears. "Oh, you again. Ms…"

"Fabray," she reminds him. "I was hoping to speak with Rachel again."

"Are you here to bother my daughter some more?" the shorter one, Hiram, asks with a glare.

Quinn frowns. "I'm not trying to bother her. I just want to talk."

"Or just send her back home in tears again," he retorts.

"Hiram." The other man puts a hand on his shoulder. "Rachel said herself that Ms. Fabray is a good friend of hers." Quinn smiles to herself. "She can decide for herself if she wants to speak with her."

Hiram huffs and storms away with a grumble. Quinn can definitely see where Rachel gets her dramatics from.

"I'm Leroy, by the way." The man holds his hand out.

Quinn takes it and says, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm not too keen about strangers seeking out my daughter, but she did speak very highly of you before she left yesterday."

"Did she?"

Leroy nods. "And I'm sorry to tell you this again, but she's not here at the moment. She just left a little over an hour ago."

Quinn sighs. "Do you know where she is?"

He shakes his head and pulls a phone out of his pocket. "Let me give her a call." He navigates the screen before bringing the phone up to his ear. He then frowns soon after. "It's turned off."

"Great," she mutters under her breath.

"She usually leaves early in the morning to take walks."

"Do you know where she goes?"

He shrugs. "All over town. She mostly comes back around noon if you want to come back then."

She nods. "Thank you, Mr. Berry."

After he closes the door, she turns to leave. She already knows she's not going to wait until noon. She has to see Rachel now.

* * *

Finding Rachel was a lot easier said then done. Quinn spends over an hour driving through all of the streets around the brunette's house with no sign of her. She was now making her way through the busier parts of downtown. There was hardly anybody out, so at least she doesn't have to worry about trying to spot her in a crowd.

Her phone begins ringing in the cup holder. She picks it up and glances at the screen to see Santana calling yet again. "Hello?" she answers, keeping her eyes trained on the road.

"Q?" Santana sounds surprised to hear her. "I was just going to leave a voicemail. You're not supposed to be using your phone while you're on a plane, dumbass."

Quinn can almost hear her best friend rolling her eyes. She sighs. "Sorry, but I forgot to tell you I'm still in Lima."

"Seriously?"

"I'm staying for another day."

"Why?" Santana whines. "It's so boring at the office."

"Things didn't go so well with Rachel last night," Quinn admits.

"Then why don't you take that as a sign and just let it go."

"I can't do that," Quinn says. "I'm not just going to leave her like this."

"She's not worth the trouble."

Quinn jumps when a car behind her honks. She hits the gas when she realizes the stop light she's been sitting at turned green without her noticing.

"Are you driving?" Santana asks.

"Yeah," Quinn says, shaking her head at herself. She didn't get much sleep the night before. "I'm trying to find Rachel."

"What?"

"She wasn't at her house, so I'm trying to find her."

"So you're driving around town trying to find her? Do you have any idea how crazy you're being?"

"I know what it looks like, and I don't care. I need to find her."

"You need to leave this girl alone, Quinn. Don't forget about everything she put you through."

"I don't care. I have to find her," Quinn snaps before hanging up the phone and tossing it in the seat next to her. She just has to find Rachel.

She keeps her focus on the road and nearly misses something. She comes screeching to a halt as she passes an older, small movie theater. She pulls the car to the side of the street to park, and hurries out. She smiles in relief when she sees that she read the marquee right the first time.

She jogs over to the box office window and smiles at the employee. "Hi, can I get one ticket for Funny Girl?"

The kid blinks at her. "You know it's almost over, right?"

She pulls her credit card out and hands it to him. "I know."

He shrugs and swipes the card. He hands her a ticket and says, "Second door on your left when you walk in."

"Thank you!"

She quickly finds the right door and quietly goes inside. She stands in the back corner and scans over the audience as the film plays. There's only a handful of people there, and it's hard to make out what they look like in the dark.

There's just one figure that she can see is sitting alone. She begins moving forward as something is pulling her right to that person. As she gets closer, she smiles when she finally sees that it actually is Rachel. She found her.

As she turns down the aisle Rachel where is sitting, the brunette turns her head to see who's approaching, widening her eyes when she sees that it's Quinn.

Quinn locks eyes with her and wordlessly sits down in the empty seat next to her. Rachel continues to gaze at her with a confused expression before Quinn turns her focus to the screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Rachel looking at her for a moment longer before doing the same.

Quinn doesn't pay any attention to the movie. She's just very aware of how close she is to Rachel right now. Their hands even graze a few times before the girl clasps hers together in her lap.

When the credits roll soon after, the lights come on and everyone else in the theater gets up to leave. But the two stay seated until they're the only ones left.

"How did you know I was here?" Rachel asks quietly when she finally looks over at Quinn.

"You said this was your favorite movie," Quinn answers.

"I'm surprised you remembered that."

"How could I forget?"

Rachel smiles briefly at Quinn's answer. "I remember watching a production at the community theater here when I was nine. It didn't have a big budget, obviously. But I was still blown away by the whole."

Quinn smiles. "Did you drag all of your friends out to see it?"

Rachel looks at her. "I didn't have any friends," she says before getting up from her seat. Quinn follows her out of the theater.

Once they're outside, Rachel says, "I thought you were going back to New York today."

Quinn shrugs. "I decided to stay here a little longer. I think I actually like it here."

Rachel rolls her eyes with a light laugh. "I'm sure." When she starts walking down the sidewalk, she glances at Quinn walking alongside her. "Are you just going to follow me everywhere?"

"I wouldn't call it following you. I just happen to be walking in the same direction as you," Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel bites her lip before she says, "Well, I was just going to get some coffee if you were headed in that direction too."

"Yes, that's exactly where I'm going." Quinn's stomach flips when Rachel smiles at her again.

She follows Rachel a couple blocks over, into a place called The Lima Bean. Since she's never been there, she just orders the same thing as the brunette before settling across from her at a table.

"How much longer are you staying?" Rachel asks.

"I have another flight booked for tomorrow. But I really don't have to be back at work until Monday."

Rachel nods. "Can I ask why you're still here?"

Quinn sighs. "After last night, I didn't want to leave things between us like that. So, I'm sorry for making you so mad."

"I accept your apology," Rachel says. "And I can't say I don't enjoy spending time with you again."

Smiling, Quinn brings her cup of coffee up to her lips.

"How's Beth?" Rachel asks.

"She's great."

"I was thinking of sending something for her birthday, but I didn't think it would be appropriate."

"She asks about you all the time," Quinn blurts before she can stop herself.

"Really?"

Quinn nods before staring down at her hands. They continue to sit there in awkward silence for a while.

Rachel puts her cup down and lowers her voice. "I know that you're trying to help me, but I want to know why."

"Because I still care about you," Quinn replies.

"But why? You should hate me. You shouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Rachel," Quinn exhales. "I don't hate you, and I never will. I know I didn't treat you the way you deserved, and – "

"But – "

"It wasn't a question," Quinn stops her. "After that night we met, I was horrible to you at times for no reason. I'm not trying to say that I had what was coming to me, but I'm also to blame. My actions are inexcusable as well. And I'm sorry."

"I know you never meant to hurt me," Rachel says. "Just like I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Quinn nods. "I guess we both had a lot to work on."

"Can we just put everything in the past? You mean a lot to me. And you were one of my actual friends. So can we just start over?"

She smiles. "I'd like that."

Rachel holds her gaze. "Good."

Quinn clears her throat. "Like I was saying last night, I didn't come down here just to talk about us."

"I understand what you're trying to do. And I'm sorry for shutting you down like I did, but this is my life now."

"Is this really the life you want?" Quinn asks. "Just tell me that this all makes you happy, and I'll leave you alone."

"Maybe we all can't have the life we want. Broadway was pointless to pursue, and I would never have made it. I should've listened to my dads from the very beginning. All I did was waste everyone's time."

"But it's not impossible."

"It's _nearly_ impossible."

"Well you know what?" Quinn says. "My dream was always to start my own company. Not just take over my dad's, but to build something for myself. I always thought that would be impossible. But here I am…"

"That's because you're the best at what you do, Quinn."

"And so are you," Quinn says. "God, Rachel, I've seen you, and you're amazing."

Rachel doesn't say anything. So Quinn continues, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in you. I _know_ you can do this."

"I've been doing really well with…" Rachel trails off. "I can't just stop my sessions."

"There's doctors in New York too. Probably better ones. I can help you find one."

"It's not just that. I can't really be alone, ever. I need support."

"You have Sam, and – "

"I really don't think he'll want to be my friend anymore. I've ignored him for months now."

"Of course he will," Quinn says. She's sure of it. "Trust me, Sam will be there for you." She then reaches forward to touch Rachel's hand. "And you have me too."

Rachel doesn't pull away, but she still asks, "You're still going to talk to me after this?"

"We're starting over, right? I want to be your friend, Rachel. Not a shitty friend like I was before, but a _real_ friend to you."

She watches as Rachel bites the inside of her cheek. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"I _know_ you can. And once you make it, I'm just going to say I told you so," Quinn says with a smirk.

Rachel laughs before smiling sadly. "I don't want to lose my dads. I won't have their support if I go back. Being back here has only made me realize how much I need them."

"Then talk to them. Tell them how much this means to you."

Rachel shakes her head. "They'll probably never speak to me again."

Quinn sighs. She can already see how difficult Rachel's dads can be firsthand. "If you want, I can be there with you when you talk to them."

"You don't have to do that, Quinn."

"No. But I want to."

Rachel squeezes her hand before pulling away. She blows out a puff of air before smiling. "This is really happening."

Quinn beams. "So you'll come back to New York?"

"Yes. I'll come back."

* * *

Quinn soon finds herself in the Berry living room with Rachel sitting next to her on the couch. Leroy and Hiram were sat on the couch across from them.

Everyone is silent as Rachel fidgets with her hands, nervously trying to get the words out.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Leroy finally asks.

Rachel takes a deep breath before finally looking up at him. "Dad, Daddy, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

Hiram frowns and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Go on."

"I…" Rachel takes one more breath. "I've decided to go back to New York, and finish school at NYADA."

"Rachel…" Leroy sighs.

"Absolutely not," Hiram snaps.

"I love you both very much, but this is what I need to do," Rachel says, on the verge of tears.

"Have you put much thought into this, sweetheart?" Leroy asks.

Hiram gapes at him. "We let her run off once, and she came crying back like I said she would. I won't allow this to happen again."

"Daddy…"

"I'm not allowing it, Rachel," he says with finality.

Quinn takes one of Rachel's shaking hands to calm her down and says, "With all due respect, sir, Rachel is an adult," she looks at Leroy, "just like he said earlier. And you can't stop her from going. All she needs from you is for you to be there for her."

Hiram looks at their conjoined hands before something finally clicks. "You're the reason she came back, aren't you?"

Rachel shakes her head. "That's not – "

"I had a feeling as soon as I saw you. You're the one that broke her heart and caused all this trouble for my daughter." He turns back to Rachel. "Is this really why you want to go back? For her?"

"Hiram," Leroy starts.

"No!" He shakes his head. "I'm not going to let Rachel ruin her life because of some silly romance. She's finally getting herself back on track, Leroy."

"I'm not doing this for Quinn!" Rachel shouts as she stands up. "I'm doing this for me!"

Hiram continues to glare at Quinn while the blonde shifts uncomfortably.

"I feel in my heart that this is what I was born to do. And maybe I lied to myself just to make you happy, but I can't keep lying anymore. I'm going back. And I need your love and support. I _need_ my dads."

"I can't watch you do this," Hiram says. "You're going to be even worse off than you were the day you called us. I can't watch you work so hard, only to fail. Because that's exactly what's going to happen."

"But it's not," Quinn speaks up. All eyes fall on her. She looks up at Rachel when she says, "I know that if anyone can make it, it's Rachel." She locks eyes with Hiram. "And when she does, _you're_ going to be the one regretting everything you're saying."

He fumes at her. "How dare you come into my house and – "

"Hiram," Leroy barks. "I think that they have a point. Rachel can do what she wants. And if she believes in herself enough to go back there, then we have to believe in her too."

"I can't believe you're letting her do this again." Hiram looks at Rachel and throws his hands up. "Do what you want." He then jumps up from the couch and stomps up the stairs.

Quinn flinches when she hears a door slam shut. Rachel continues to stand there, staring at her father. "Dad?" she asks.

He breathes through his nose before standing up and walking to her. "I've always felt terrible for just cutting you off and leaving you to fend for yourself in the city. I thought maybe you would realize it wasn't for you sooner rather than later." He looks at Quinn, then back at her. "But if this is what your heart is telling you, then who am I to stop you?"

Rachel chokes on a sob before covering her mouth. "You'll still love me?"

"Rachel," he says softly. "I'll always love you. No matter what. And I'm going to support you on this."

She throws her arms around his neck while telling him "thank you".

"Shh," he says as he holds her.

"What about Daddy?"

"He'll come around." Leroy pulls back and says, "I'll talk to him, okay?"

Rachel nods with a smile. "Okay."

He turns to go upstairs and says, "I'll go see how he's doing."

When it's just the two of them left in the living room, Quinn stands up. "I don't think you really needed me here," she says. "That was all you."

"Hardly," Rachel says. "But thank you for being here, Quinn."

She shrugs. "It's no problem."

"Can I hug you?"

Quinn frowns at the question, but remembers that the girl is now cautious of their physical contact. It breaks her heart a little. So instead of answering, she carefully wraps her arms around Rachel.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be the last one for this story. Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** That Night

 **Summary:** While out drinking with her friends one night, Quinn meets a younger girl named Rachel and ends up going home with her. She thinks that's the last she'll ever see of her, but life seems to have other plans.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content in this chapter

 **A/N:** First off, I sincerely apologize for yet another delayed chapter. As you can probably tell by now, it's just getting harder and harder for me to find time to write these days.

On the plus side, this is maybe the longest chapter I've written to date. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

So, without further ado, here is the final chapter...

* * *

"How does the color white make you feel?" Finn frowns as he re-reads the piece of paper, squinting his eyes.

"What?" one of the volunteers asks, confused as he is.

"Does it make you feel relaxed, tense…"

Quinn watches through a two-way mirror as Finn interviews a group of random people while she occasionally jots down notes on a clipboard. He seems to be bewildered by the questions because they are a bit odd at first glance, but he keeps reciting them anyway like she had told him to. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find his puzzled facial expressions entertaining.

"Does yellow or pink make you feel happy?" he says slowly.

Santana suddenly enters the dark room where Quinn is with a Burger King bag. "Hey. Want some fries?"

Quinn shakes her head. "What are you doing here?"

Santana puts the bag down on the table Quinn is sitting at and reaches into her purse. "I had some free time to get out. And besides, you – " She stops when she notices Finn. "You're seriously having Finessa do this? He looks so constipated right now."

"Questions like these are more effective than you think with focus groups. It's the key to product positioning. He has to learn that," Quinn explains.

"Of all the protégés you could've had, you had to pick the dumbest one," Santana says as she continues watching Finn.

Quinn shrugs. Somebody's got to teach him.

"And I still don't see why we have to come all the way over here to do these things."

"They give us a discount for renting this place out," Quinn responds as she writes more notes down. "And we'll have our own room like this once we upgrade to a bigger office."

"But that's not for another year or two."

"There's no rush. We've been doing great with our budgeting," Quinn says as she finishes writing. She then looks up at her friend. "What did you need?"

"Oh yeah." Santana hands Quinn's phone over to her and says, "You left this at the office. It looks like the Mrs. is trying to get a hold of you."

Quinn knows exactly who she's referring to. "We're not – "

"Yeah, yeah. You're not together, I know," Santana waves her off with a smirk.

The blonde rolls her eyes and checks her phone to see a new message.

 **Rachel: Can you call me when you get a chance?**

 **Quinn: Sure. Is everything okay?**

 **Rachel: Yes :)**

She glances up at Finn and decides that he's doing okay for the most part. Especially considering it's his first time with a focus group. She hands the clipboard over to Santana and says, "Can you take over for a minute?"

Santana takes it with a sigh and says, "Fine."

Quinn steps out of the room and into the empty hallway. She dials Rachel's number and brings the phone up to her ear.

"Hey," Rachel answers.

Quinn notices that she sounds out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"I just got home," Rachel says.

"How did the audition go?" She remembers Rachel telling her about an audition when they spoke last week.

"It went fine. I actually have a good feeling about this one. Keep your fingers crossed!"

Quinn smiles. "I will. But I'm sure you're going to get it."

Ever since Rachel moved back to New York nearly six months ago, Quinn has so far been keeping her promise of being a friend to her, which included talking whenever they both had time. They didn't see each other much these days since Rachel was so busy with school and auditions, but Quinn always made sure to put time aside to at least talk.

"Are you busy with work today?" Rachel asks.

She glances back at the door and listens as Finn continues reading off questions. "I just have a focus group to finish up with, and then I'm done for the day." Working off her own schedule is one of the perks of being her own boss.

"Oh, well then I'll let you get back to it."

Quinn frowns. "Didn't you want to talk about something?"

"Oh, right!" Rachel giggles to herself. "I wanted to formally invite you to my graduation dinner next week. So far, it's just going to be Sam and my dads and I, but I wanted you to come as well. No pressure though."

"There isn't going to be a ceremony?" Quinn asks.

"That's only for students that graduate in the spring. And since I finished a semester late…"

"Ah, right. Well, I would love to go. You said the dinner is next week?"

"Yes. How does next Friday at eight o'clock sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Quinn says.

"Great! I'm still deciding on where, but I'll keep you updated."

Quinn leans one shoulder against the wall. "Okay. Thanks for inviting me."

"Well I want you to be there," Rachel says. "Anyway, get back to work!"

Quinn smiles. "Bye, Rachel."

"Bye!"

The line goes silent. Quinn looks down at the blank screen and grins to herself before going back inside the room.

* * *

Quinn had been looking forward to spending the weekend at her mother's place for a while now. So as soon as it hits five o'clock on Friday, she's out the door and making the drive to Judy's house.

As she pulls onto the street of her old neighborhood, she frowns when she sees a familiar car parked in front of the house. "What the hell…" she mutters to herself.

She quickly parks and hurries inside. "Mom?" she calls out.

"In here," she hears coming from the living room. She walks to the room and her suspicion is confirmed when she sees Russell sitting on the couch with Judy and Beth.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn!" Beth jumps up from Russell's lap and runs over to give her a hug. "Grandpa's here!" she says excitedly. The man smiles at his granddaughter.

"I can see that," Quinn says, still wondering what he's doing there.

"Your father showed up a little while ago," Judy says as she tugs Beth away from Quinn. "He would like to speak with you."

Quinn glances over at him. He seems to be just as nervous as she is. "If you have time," he adds.

She nods slowly. "Okay."

"Let's go upstairs for a little while, okay?" Judy tells Beth.

When the two disappear up the stairs, Quinn makes no movement to sit down and crosses her arms instead. "It's been a while," she says.

He nods. "Indeed it has been." He looks at her and smiles. "I hear that your agency is really taking off."

"Yeah. Santana and I have been working hard, and it's really paying off," she answers. "Is that why you're here? To convince me to partner up with you or something? All of those accounts would mean good business for you." She doesn't really mean what she's saying, but she's still angry with him.

"No." He sighs and stands up to walk over to her. "I just wanted to say congratulations, and that I'm proud of you."

"Are you?"

He nods before smiling to himself. "A few weeks ago I was at a meeting, and your agency was brought up. Nothing but good things were said, of course. And you don't know how happy it made me to tell them that you were my daughter."

She laughs humorlessly. "If only i had always known it would be this easy. All I had to do was start my own company, gain prestige, and make a name for myself for you to finally notice me."

"You're upset, I understand that."

"Upset doesn't even begin to explain how I feel, Russell."

"Quinn," he says, "I know I wasn't the best father. I wasn't much of a father at all to you since..." he trails off. "But I've always been proud of you, even when I don't show it. So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything, and I wish you the best of luck on this new endeavor."

She furrows her brow. "Thank you...I guess?"

"And if you ever need any advice on a project or a client or something..." he nods, "you can call me."

Quinn purses her lips. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

She doesn't know if he's trying to rebuild whatever relationship they had before, but it looks like this is where he's choosing to start. She supposes she'll just have to wait and see where he goes from here.

Her phone begins ringing in her pocket. She pulls it out to see that it's Rachel calling. She looks back up at him and says, "I have to take this."

He nods. "Okay. I'll be here for a while. Beth has a lot of artwork she wants to show me," he says with a smile.

Quinn turns and hurries out the front door. Once she closes it, she answers the phone, "Hey."

"Hey!" Rachel says on the other end. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Not at all. What's up?"

"I just wanted to confirm that you're still coming to dinner next Friday."

She chuckles with a shake of her head. "I said that I would, Rachel."

"I know. But sometimes things come up. And I would completely understand if something did in fact come up, and you had simply forgotten about the dinner and therefore failed to tell - "

"I'm going," Quinn says. "I promise."

"Good," Rachel says. "I'll let my fathers know so that they can make the reservations. They keep insisting they'll do it, but I don't trust them. I don't want them to call too late and not be able to get us a table."

Quinn snickers silently. "Okay, Rachel."

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing."

"I can tell you are," Rachel says. "Does my excessive eagerness amuse you?"

Quinn smiles. "A little. But it's cute." When the door opens, she glances up to see Beth looking at her expectantly and says, "I have to go now. But I'll see you next week, okay?"

"I can't wait! You'd better not be late!"

She laughs. "I won't be."

After she hangs up, she looks at her niece and says, "What's up?"

"Was that Rachel?" Beth asks.

Quinn narrows her eyes playfully. "How did you know?"

"Because she smiles like that too!" Beth points at her face.

Quinn laughs and picks her up. "Let's go inside."

* * *

The week flies by and Friday comes quicker than she expected, so now Quinn is scrambling to get to the restaurant Rachel said they were meeting at. She wasn't exactly late, but she wasn't ten minutes early either like Rachel normally prefers.

She picks up her stride when she's a couple blocks away. She stops once she's just outside and looks through the window of the restaurant. It's completely packed, but she's still able to spot Rachel sitting at a table with her fathers, laughing at something one of them is saying. Quinn smiles.

Someone grabs her shoulder from behind. "Quinn?"

"Fuck!" she screams. She turns around to see Sam stifling a laugh. "Sorry. You scared me," she says as she puts a hand over her heart.

"My bad," he says. "Are you planning on going in or are you just going to stay out here all night?"

She clears her throat and nods. "Let's go." She follows him into the restaurant and they're immediately shown to their table. Rachel sees them coming in and is quick to get up to greet them. Her fathers follow her lead. "You both made it!" she says.

She gives Sam a hug first. He then goes to say hello to her fathers. Rachel turns to Quinn and beams, pulling her into a hug as well.

"I got you this," Quinn says as they pull apart. She holds out a narrow jewelry case.

Rachel takes it and opens it, finding a really nice ballpoint pen. She looks back up at Quinn with a peculiar smile. "A pen?"

"You're going to need one since you'll be signing a lot of autographs soon," Quinn explains lamely. She's suddenly starting to regret this stupid gift.

But that changes when Rachel gives her another hugs. "That's really sweet of you. I love it. Thank you."

She turns to the men and says, "Dad, Daddy, you remember Quinn, don't you?"

Quinn smiles at them. "It's nice to see you both again."

"Likewise," Leroy says with a grin as he shakes her hand. "And might I say, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

Quinn's cheeks rapidly heat up. "Thank you."

"Doesn't she, Hiram?" he asks his husband.

Hiram smiles and clasps one of her hands between his own. "Of course she does."

"And that dress is just amazing," Leroy continues.

"Okay. Can we stop checking out Quinn now? You're married, remember?" Rachel reminds Leroy teasingly.

Quinn blushes even more and is thankful when they all finally take their seats. At this particular round table, she ends up seated between Sam and Leroy, which she's fine with. She's directly across from Rachel. The waiter soon comes and takes all of their orders.

"And can I get a bottle of your best Chardonnay, please?" Hiram asks the waiter before he leaves.

"Certainly." The waiter scurries off to put their orders in.

"You don't have to order wine," Rachel says.

"Nonsense. We're celebrating!"

Quinn smiles at the two. Their relationship seems a lot more open compared to what it was when she went to Lima. There's no tension in the air anymore.

"So what are you going to do now, baby girl?" Leroy asks. "Are you still going to be living with Sam?" He turns to the blond man and says, "Not that I disagree with it or anything."

Sam smiles. "Rachel's welcome to stay there for as long as she wants to."

"I think I'll have to be earning a decent income before I can get my own place," Rachel adds.

"Speaking of which," Quinn says. "How did that audition go? The one you were telling me about last week. Did you get a callback?"

Rachel beams. "I actually wasn't going to bring that up until later, but I have some news to share with all of you."

Quinn straightens her back and leans forward in her seat, a grin already forming. If Rachel's excitement is anything to go by, she already knows what the girl is going to say.

"Well, let's hear it," Hiram says as he turns to her.

Rachel looks at all of them slowly, in an attempt to build the suspense. Quinn shakes her head and laughs to herself. But they don't have to wait much longer when Rachel says, "I got the part!"

The group erupts into cheers as everyone begins congratulating Rachel. Hiram is the first to pull her into a hug. And then Leroy and Sam do the same. Quinn simply reaches across the table and squeezes her hand. "I'm so proud of you," she says. Rachel smiles at her.

The waiter shows up with the bottle of wine and five glasses. Hiram taps the bottle and says, "We're gonna need another one of these."

* * *

After dinner, which mostly consisted of wine, the group gathers outside of the restaurant to part ways, which was quickly turning into a difficult task since Rachel's fathers were incredibly drunk after all of the celebrating.

"I left my glasses inside!" Hiram cries as Sam holds him up to keep from from stumbling over.

"You left them at the hotel, remember?" Leroy says. He pulls Rachel into what's probably their tenth hug since they stood up from the table. "You're going to be great, baby girl."

Rachel laughs. "I know. You keep telling me that."

"Because it's true!"

Quinn laughs and steps out to the curb to hail a cab for them. After one stops for her, Sam helps the two men inside while she gives the driver some cash to pay for their ride.

Rachel notices and tries to stop her. "You don't have to do that, Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head and gives the driver the money anyway. "It's fine, Rachel."

"Are you sure?"

They both look at the two men stumbling into the cab. "I don't think they even know what money is right now," Quinn says jokingly.

Rachel huffs. "Goodnight, dads! I'll see you both tomorrow."

"We love you, Rachel!" Leroy shouts out the window as the cab drives away. "I love New York!"

The remaining three burst out into laughter at the scene, each of them also buzzing from all of the alcohol. Once they settle down, Rachel turns to Sam and says, "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah," he says with a nod. "I have an early wake-up call. Are you coming?"

Rachel looks at Quinn for a moment, then back at him. "I'm actually not ready to go home yet."

Sam looks between them and nods. "Okay. Be careful."

"Goodnight, Sam," Quinn says as he leaves to hail his own cab. When he's gone, she turns to Rachel. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Rachel shrugs. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want. This is your night."

"Can we maybe just walk around?" Rachel says. "I don't really get the chance to see you these days, and this is nice."

Quinn smiles. She had walked there from her apartment anyway. And spending more time with Rachel is perfectly okay with her. She holds her elbow out and says, "Lead the way."

They spend their time catching up as they walk around the nearby area. Quinn fills Rachel in on everything going on at work, which Quinn admits can may sound boring, but Rachel's intrigued and keeps asking her questions. Rachel also describes the play she's going to be starring in. It sounds like an interesting role to Quinn, and she's sure that Rachel's going to kill it. She just can't wait to see it firsthand.

Their conversations don't get too deep. And Quinn doesn't mind because they're just enjoying each other's company. It was perfect to her.

After a while, they end up at Quinn's apartment building. She has a feeling that Rachel is probably going to say good night, but Quinn doesn't want to part just yet.

"Do you want to come up for a little while?" she asks. "Or is it too late?"

Rachel chews on her bottom lip as she thinks about it. "I'm not that tired, actually."

Quinn smiles. "Great."

They go inside and take the elevator up to her floor. Once in her apartment, she takes Rachel's coat and hangs it up. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asks as the brunette sits dow.

"More wine would be nice."

Quinn laughs and goes to the kitchen. She grabs a bottle out of the fridge as well as two glasses. She then goes back to the living room and sits down next to Rachel, handing her a glass.

"Thank you," Rachel says as she takes it.

"You're welcome," Quinn replies. They spend a few minutes sipping their glasses quietly. When she can think of something to say, she clears her throat. "So, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Are you still going to your therapy sessions?" She knows that it's none of her business, but she still wonders.

Rachel nods. "Twice a week."

"How's that going?" When Rachel doesn't immediately respond, she quickly adds, "We don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's fine," Rachel says. "They've been going really well. My therapist is really patient when listening to me, which is good because I tend to talk nonstop."

Quinn laughs lightly. She touches Rachel's arm and says, "I'm really happy that it's all going well for you."

"Me too," Rachel says as she gazes down at the hand touching her. Quinn notices and pulls away. "Being here and focusing on auditioning has also been helping a lot."

"I can imagine. It's going to get even better when you're famous." When Rachel smiles shyly and looks away, Quinn nudges her. "I'm serious. Just wait and see, Rachel."

"You'll come to one of my shows, right?"

"I promise I'll be there opening night, front and center. I'll be the one screaming the loudest at the end," Quinn jokes.

"Good. It would really mean a lot to see you there," Rachel says. She downs the rest of her wine and holds up her glass and says, "Looks like I'm finished."

"Me too." Quinn gets up and takes their empty glasses to the kitchen. "I can drive you home whenever you're ready," she calls out as she places them in the sink."

"You've had too much to drink, Quinn," Rachel yells back. She quickly joins Quinn in the kitchen. "I don't want you to take that risk. I'll just take a cab home, okay?"

"Fine. But I'm paying for it."

"You don't have to do that. You already paid for my dads' cab. I'll pay for it."

"Rachel, let me pay for it."

"No."

Quinn sighs. "You're so difficult."

Rachel smiles. "I know. But you've already done enough tonight. So there's no need for you to do this too."

"Well I'm not letting you leave unless I pay for your cab." Quinn crosses her arms stubbornly.

"And I'm not leaving until you allow me to pay for one myself," Rachel retorts.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Looks like you're stuck here, then."

"It seems that way."

Quinn drops her arms and walks across the kitchen until their faces are mere inches apart. She feels a rush being so close together. She stares down at Rachel when she says, "You might as well stay the night."

Rachel's breath hitches at the close proximity. She lowers her voice from their previous banter. "I suppose that would be the most logical option. But only if it's alright with you."

Without thinking, Quinn closes the gap between them and kisses her suddenly. But as soon as she does, she pulls back in realization of what she's done.

They both stare at each other, wide-eyed, and equally shocked. Rachel doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," Quinn rushes out. "I just - "

She's cut off when Rachel surges forward and crashes their lips together again. The brunette grips her shirt tightly, not allowing them to pull apart this time. Quinn finds herself eagerly returning the kiss, pushing forward until Rachel's back hits the wall behind her.

The ethical part of Quinn's mind forces her to pull back for a moment to gasp out, "Is this okay with you?"

"It's more than okay." Rachel wraps a hand around the back of her neck and leans forward, only to pout when Quinn pulls back once more.

"Listen, we've both had a lot to drink, and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything," Quinn explains.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're not taking advantage of me. Trust me, I want this just as much as you do. Now shut up and kiss me."

Any other objections Quinn might have die in her throat as soon as their lips touch. She kisses her more softly this time, sighing in content when she feels a hand run through her hair. She then breaks the kiss to say, "Come with me."

Rachel nods and whispers, "Okay."

With their hands linked together, the pair makes their way to Quinn's bedroom. Rachel lies down on the bed first, pulling Quinn down next to her. Before they do anything, Quinn sits back up.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

Quinn turns on the bedside lamp, lighting the room with a soft glow. She faces the brunette and leans over her, running her fingertips along her cheek. "I just want to see you."

Rachel brings her own hand up to link their fingers together. "Quinn, I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn smiles and brings her head down, pressing their lips together again. She didn't realize how much she missed the feeling of kissing Rachel. They try to hold each other impossibly closer. But after a few minutes, Rachel breaks the embrace.

"What are we doing?" she asks.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Quinn repeats the words Rachel said to her over a year ago.

She watches as Rachel arches off the bed and reaches behind her back to unzip her dress. "I want you."

Quinn's breathing slows. She reaches down and pulls the straps of Rachel's dress off her shoulders, then slides it down her body with the brunette's help. She tosses it aside before sitting up on her knees, pulling her own dress over her head. She's momentarily startled when Rachel sits up to trail her lips lightly along her chest and stomach, but she keeps her balance by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she says softly, tilting Rachel's chin up.

When Rachel looks up at her, she carefully pushes the girl down onto her back and climbs over her, settling in between her legs. They meet in another passionate kiss, growing more desperate and ripping all of the clothing they have until there's nothing separating them. Quinn is incredibly hard and ready, so she reaches down to Rachel's center, swiping up and down her slit a few times before sliding two fingers inside of her warm and wet opening.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpers, digging her nails into the blonde's shoulders. She gasps when Quinn begins sucking on her neck. "That feels so good."

Quinn withdraws her fingers and brings them up to her clit, massaging it in a circular motion. " _You_ feel good," she murmurs against her neck.

"Oh..." Rachel moans.

Once she's satisfied that Rachel is ready, Quinn pushes herself up on one hand and uses the other to pump her shaft a few times.

"Wait," Rachel says suddenly.

Quinn freezes. "What's wrong?"

She's hesitant when she asks, "Should we use protection?"

Sighing to herself, Quinn remembers that she doesn't have any.

"But just so you know," Rachel continues, "I haven't been with anybody else..."

Quinn licks her lips before she says, "I haven't either."

There's a flash of genuine surprise on Rachel's face. "Really?"

She shakes her head. "But if you still don't feel comfortable, we don't have to - "

"I want to," Rachel cuts her off.

"Are you sure?"

She reaches between them and softly strokes her member, bringing it to her entrance. "I'm sure."

With those words, Quinn rests their foreheads together before slowly pushing inside. "Oh god..."

A strangled cry escapes Rachel's throat. She wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and her legs around her waist as she squeezes her eyes shut and drops her mouth open. "Quinn..." she groans out when their rhythm picks up.

The bed squeaks with every movement. Quinn balls the sheets underneath them into her fists as their bodies move together.

She lifts her head up and brings their lips together. The feeling of Rachel's walls clamping down on her cock was always complete heaven to her, and this time is no different. "Rachel?" she forces out once they break the kiss. Rachel opens her eyes and gives her a questioning look. "It's been a while," she pants out between breathes, "and I'm already close. I don't know if I'm going to last very long..."

"I'm close too, baby," Rachel says.

Quinn ignores the way her heart flutters when Rachel calls her 'baby', and focuses on her thrusting. She angles her hips to the the spot that she knows drives Rachel crazy.

"Quinn!" Rachel cries out and grasps at her tighter.

It's not long before Quinn feels her walls clenching tightly around her, and she knows that Rachel's reached her climax. She's right behind her.

"Rachel," she says quickly, "can I..."

"Yes. Do it inside me."

Quinn doesn't spare another moment and pumps a few more times before she releases her seed. She makes sure to stay as deep as she can inside of Rachel while she does so.

"Oh..." she moans out. "Rach."

"I'm right here," Rachel says, running her hands up and down her back.

When she's completely finished, Quinn buries her face in her neck, feeling her cheeks turn red. She waits until she can breathe again to speak. "I swear I usually last a lot longer."

Rachel laughs. "I know. But that was perfect." She lifts Quinn's head and pushes her hair away from her forehead. "We can always try again..."

Quinn smiles. "You're amazing."

Rachel kisses her briefly. "So are you."

Reaching down, Quinn carefully pulls herself out and settles onto her side. Rachel turns to mimic her position. She scoots closer and takes Quinn's hand as she silently stares into her eyes.

Quinn swallows. The words are right on the tip of her tongue, but she forces them down. "You know, you mean a lot to me," she says instead.

Rachel smiles. "You're only saying that because we just had sex," she says jokingly.

"Really, Rach. You do," Quinn says in a sincerer tone.

Rachel squeezes her hand. "You mean a lot to me too." She glances down at their hands, then back up when she whispers, "You're my best friend. And I'm never going to hurt you again."

Quinn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know."

What she wants to do is ask is where this puts them now, but she's too afraid. She doesn't want to let the uncertainty of the future ruin the moment. So she kisses Rachel with every intention of making love again tonight, and decides that they can talk about it tomorrow.

* * *

There's a distinct sound of something dropping, and then Quinn hears a whispered, "Shit!" She frowns and slowly opens her eyes, noting that the space next to her on the bed is empty. She turns onto her side and sees Rachel already dressed and standing near the bathroom.

"Sorry," the girl says when she notices Quinn staring at her. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just trying to find something..."

Quinn smirks and points to the other side of the room, where Rachel's bra had landed on her bookshelf the night before.

Rachel huffs and hurries over to grab the garment and retreats into the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later and says, "I hope it's okay, but I borrowed some of your clothes to wear. I'll return them soon."

"I don't mind," Quinn says with a yawn. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I'm going to breakfast with my dads before they catch their flight back home."

Quinn nods. "Can you hand me some shorts and a shirt from the drawer?" she asks. When Rachel does as she's requested, Quinn quickly gets dressed and hops out of the bed to make her way over to the brunette. She cups her face and kisses her tenderly, smiling when Rachel kisses her back. "Last night was amazing," she says.

"it really was," Rachel answers with a soft smile. "Thank you for making it a night I'll never forget."

She turns away before anything else is said and grabs her purse. Quinn frowns and wonders if they should talk more about what happened, but it looks like Rachel is in a hurry. "I'll talk to you later?" she says.

Rachel nods. "Bye, Quinn." She reaches up and brushes Quinn's hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep," she says with a giggle.

"Hey," Quinn says, catching her by the wrist before she turns to leave. She doesn't hesitate when she leaves one last kiss on her lips.

Rachel pulls back with a smile. She ducks her head shyly and leaves the room.

* * *

The following Monday, Quinn leans back in her desk chair with a sigh, exhausted over how much work she's done today. And to top it off, the day is only halfway over.

"You sound bored," Kitty says from across the room after hanging up the phone. "You have an eleven a.m. meeting tomorrow at the Plaza, by the way."

"Thanks," Quinn replies. It was just her and the secretary at the office while everyone else was still out at lunch. Quinn didn't even bother eating lunch at all that day. She's had a lot of work to catch up on after being distracted all weekend. She's been like this since the night she spent with Rachel.

Kitty gets up and grabs her purse. "Is it okay if I go to lunch now? They've been gone for a while."

Quinn nods. "I'll have a talk with them when they get back. You can take two hours if you want."

Kitty beams. "Thanks, Quinn," she says before leaving.

Quinn decides to swallow her pride and picks up her phone from the desk to send a message.

 **Quinn: Hey, I haven't heard from you. Just checking to see if you're still alive ;)**

It was lame, Quinn knows. But she just wants to make sure that they're okay.

The reply takes a few minutes to come.

 **Rachel: I'm sorry! I've been terribly busy because my director has us starting rehearsals already. I haven't had a lot of free time.**

Quinn nods to herself in understanding. Part of Rachel being an actress means she's going to have a hectic schedule.

She smiles when another message comes in.

 **Rachel: I'm not ignoring you if that's what you're thinking.**

 **Quinn: Totally wasn't. Do you like rehearsal so far?**

 **Rachel: I love it :)**

Quinn finds herself typing 'I miss you', but quickly deletes it. So she instead types something else.

 **Quinn: Do you want to do something whenever you're free?**

 **Rachel: I have rehearsal until 8 tonight. I'm free after then.**

 **Quinn: I'll pick you up from the theater?**

 **Rachel: Great! See you later!**

Quinn smiles to herself. She looks at the time and starts counting down the minutes with a groan.

* * *

She decides to stay at work a little later than usual to finish catching up on all of her work. Once she's satisfied, Quinn packs up her things and turns all of the lights off before locking up the office.

As she walk to her car, she feels her phone vibrate in her purse. She pulls it out to see a new message from Rachel.

 **Rachel: I'm going to be out ten minutes late. I'm so sorry :(**

Quinn rolls her eyes and chuckles at Rachel's need to always be punctual. She was used to her antics though.

She hasn't stopped thinking about the girl for even one minute since the last time they were together. She just wants to be around her. More than she normally is. She doesn't know what this means for them or if anything has changed. Is their relationship going somewhere again? Does Quinn even want that?

Maybe she'll know if she spends more time with her.

 **Quinn: No problem.**

She adds a heart symbol at the end and pushes send. She realizes exactly what she did and sighs because it's already sent.

* * *

After going home to change, Quinn drives to the theater and parks on the side of the building away from the main street. She sends Rachel a text to let her know where she is.

She only has to wait a couple of minutes before the brunette appears from around the corner and rushes to Quinn's car in the lightly falling snow. She jumps in and quickly slams the door shut. "It's freezing out there!" she exclaims.

Quinn takes in her frazzled state, with the disheveled hair, pink cheeks, and pouty lips. She nearly starts leaning over the center console, but stops herself. She doesn't know if that would be appropriate.

Rachel doesn't seem to notice and puts on her seatbelt before smiling at her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

The blonde shakes her head. "Not at all. How did it go?"

Rachel sighs. "Not so great today. I was having trouble with one scene and the director was getting frustrated with me." Quinn frowns at this. "I think I just need to practice more when he's not around to make me nervous." She looks at Quinn and asks, "Would you maybe want to run lines with me?"

Quinn answers right away. "Of course."

* * *

When she initially agreed to do this, Quinn really didn't think running line would entail three hours of going over the same scene continuously. But here she was, sitting in Rachel's living room, repeating the same line monotonously for the millionth time while Rachel recites her part flawlessly.

"Rach," Quinn interrupts her mid-line and puts the script down on the coffee table. Rachel frowns at her. "I think you've nailed this scene. You really don't need to practice anymore tonight."

Rachel shakes her head, clearly annoyed with herself. "It's not quite right. I just know it."

"I think you're just letting the director get to you. You're overthinking it."

Rachel laughs at the statement. "Probably. But I suppose I could continue this another time with a new take."

"Great," Quinn says, relieved. "How much longer is there until the premiere anyway?"

"It's over a month away," Rachel answers.

"Then you have plenty of time to practice. And if you're that worried about it, I'll help you every day if I have to."

"You will?"

Quinn shrugs. "Well yeah."

Rachel grins before sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry for wasting your night," she says. "I know there's probably a million other things you could've been doing."

Quinn scoots closer. "It wasn't a waste because I got to spend time with you."

Rachel smiles and looks down at the floor. Quinn decides to go for it and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. When Rachel doesn't move away, she moves lower and ghosts her lips over her jawline. "Is this okay?" she asks.

Rachel nods before clearing her throat. She turns to Quinn. "Long day?" she says.

"You have no idea. Work was so draining."

Rachel puts a hand on her thigh and slowly grazes her up and down, causing Quinn to shiver at the contact. Rachel connects their lips, but only for a brief moment as she pulls away before Quinn has a chance to respond to the kiss. "You do seem a little tense."

Quinn kisses her back more fully and pulls back just enough to say, "Maybe you can help me relieve some of the tension."

"I can do that."

Bringing her hands up to cup Quinn's face, Rachel deepens the kiss, moaning when Quinn slides her tongue into her mouth. She lays back on the couch and pulls the blonde to settle on top of her.

Quinn gasps when Rachel reaches between them and starts caressing her through her pants. "Is this helping at all?" Rachel says huskily.

Quinn brings one hand up and begins massaging one of Rachel's breasts through her blouse. "It's helping _a lot_ ," she responds.

Before they can go any further, they hear the front door unlocking. Quinn quickly scrambles off of Rachel and launches herself to the other end of the couch. She curses and snatches up the script to cover the obvious bulge in the front of her pants.

Rachel sits up and runs a hand through her hair a few times before straightening out her skirt. As soon as the door opens, she gleefully says, "Hi, Sam!"

He closes the door and, sensing the awkward atmosphere, gives them a confused look. "Hey..."

"Quinn was just helping me run through lines for the show," Rachel explains.

Quinn smiles and nods her agreement, a little too enthusiastically.

Sam suddenly blushes. It's clear he's figured out what he's just walked into. He clears his throat and mumbles, "I'm going to bed now." Quinn blushes just as hard as he does when he grabs a pair of headphones off the table.

"Good night!" Rachel says as he hurriedly walks away. When they hear the door close, she gets up and takes Quinn's hand, pulling her up from the couch. "Come on." Quinn eagerly follows her to her bedroom.

Rachel yanks her inside. She shuts the door and turns to Quinn. "We have to be quiet," she says.

Quinn smirks. "Speak for yourself." She yelps when she's promptly pushed back onto the bed. "God, Rachel..." she whispers.

Rachel climbs on the bed and leans over her, unfastening Quinn's pants in a rush. She then starts pulling them down her legs.

When she gets the pants all the way off and grips her hard member, she begins stroking it at a fast pace, causing Quinn to choke on a breath. "Okay...this is already happening."

Rachel pauses and looks up at her "Do you not want to do this?"

Quinn shakes her head rapidly. "No! I want to!" She props herself up on her elbows and takes Rachel's hand to pull her up closer. "But we don't have to rush like this."

Realization strikes Rachel and she smiles softly. "Okay." She leans her head down to kiss Quinn more chastely compared to how they were earlier. She moves her lips to Quinn's jaw, then her neck. And while she's there, she reaches down for the hem of the blonde's shirt.

Taking the hint, Quinn sits up and pulls it over her head. She goes ahead and unfastens her bra and tosses it away while she's at it. Rachel then pushes her back down by the shoulders.

It's clear that Rachel wants to take charge this time, and Quinn is perfectly content in letting her.

The girl continues laying soft kisses on her neck and slowly works er way down her chest and abdomen. Quinn inhales when she reaches her lower stomach and feels her cock twitch.

She hears Rachel murmur, "You seem excited," before dragging her lips over the smooth shaft.

Quinn grips the sheets beneath her. "Just a little bit," she grits out. When Rachel wraps her lips around the tip of her member, she drops her head back and says, "God, I love when you do this."

Using one hand to stoke the rest of Quinn's dick, Rachel brings her other hand up to scrape her nails up and down her torso.

"Fuck," Quinn moans. She runs a hand through the girl's hair, encouraging her. As Rachel's mouth continues to suck, her cock goes in deeper and deeper until she feels the back of her throat. "Oh god..."

Rachel works her head up and down faster and faster, and Quinn can tell that she's expecting her to finish in her mouth. But Quinn doesn't want to do that right now. She wants to take care of her first.

"Rachel," she says.

The brunette stops and releases her. She frowns up at Quinn. "What's wrong?"

She pulls her up to where she's straddling Quinn. "You're wearing too much," she says as she starts unbuttoning Rachel's blouse.

Rachel smirks and helps her, shrugging it off and throwing it to the side of the bed. Quinn swallows when she sees that Rachel hap apparently decided to go braless that day. "Wow," she whispers. "You're beautiful."

Rachel takes her hand and places it over one of her breasts. She then leans down and pull Quinn in for a deep kiss before saying, "What are you waiting for?"

Quinn wastes no time and flips their positions. She sits up and rips Rachel's underwear away from her body. She then spreads her legs apart and lines her cock up with her entrance, pushing in hard. She grips her waist and starts slamming mercilessly into her. So much for slowing things down, she thinks.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams. She reaches up to grip the headboard to keep from thrashing around on the bed. "Fuck!"

So much for being quiet too, Quinn thinks. Fuck it. She doesn't care right now. She spreads Rachel's legs even wider and fucks her harder.

"Oh fuck, yes," Rachel pants with her eyes squeezed shut. "That...feels..." she gasps. "So good."

Quinn lets go of her legs and drops down onto her hands. Rachel immediately begins clawing at her back, chanting her name over and over. When their lips meet, she feels the walls of Rachel's pussy tightening hard around her. She soon follows and her body starts shuddering as she comes deep inside of her. She doesn't stop thrusting until she feels that she can't even move anymore.

When she finally does stop, she exhales and rests her head on Rachel's chest.

"You okay?" the girl asks as she presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Quinn nods. "That was fun," she says.

Rachel laughs. "That's one way to put it."

Quinn sits up and pulls herself out. She then rolls onto her side and props her head up on one arm, staring down at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel nudges her, still trying to even out her breathing.

Touching their foreheads together, Quinn murmurs, "You're so beautiful."

Rachel smiles. "You're sweet. But I know I look like a mess right now." She turns her head away.

Quinn tilts her chin back to her. "You're still a beautiful mess."

Laughing, Rachel turns to face Quinn and rests her head against her chest. She sighs in content when the blonde begins trailing her fingers up and down her back. "That feels nice," she mumbles.

"Don't tell me you're already falling asleep," Quinn says.

Rachel looks at her with a frown. "You're not tired? Don't you have work in the morning?"

Quinn shrugs. "I can always go in a little bit late."

"Quinn! You're not setting a good example as the boss."

She laughs. "Fine. I'll go to work on time, okay?"

Rachel nods. "Good. You're more than welcome to sleep here, you know."

Quinn yawns. "If it's okay with you."

Pulling her closer, Rachel whispers, "Of course."

* * *

Quinn's internal clock wakes her up right at about six in the morning. She opens her eyes slowly to look at the ceiling, smiling when she feels a weight still pressed against her side. She turns her head to see Rachel still fast asleep.

She sighs because she knows she has to go home to get ready for work soon. So she presses a kiss against the girl's temple and slowly climbs out of the bed, being careful not to wake her. She quickly gets dressed, then sits down on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping brunette.

She gently nudges her and whispers, "Rachel."

Brown eyes slowly blink open. Rachel looks at her and smiles. She sits up and stretches her arms. "Are you leaving?" she asks with a yawn.

"Yeah." Quinn leans forward to kiss her gently. "I'll miss you." She goes to kiss her again, but pauses when Rachel puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She frowns. "What's wrong?"

Rachel is silent for a moment. Quinn can see that she's having an internal battle, so she tries again. "Rach?"

"Do you have to leave right this instant, or do you have time to stay and talk for a minute?"

"Of course I have time," Quinn says softly. She lifts a hand and cups her cheek.

Rachel covers the hand with her own and lets it linger for a moment, stroking lightly with her thumb. She drops her hand and sighs. "I don't think that this should become a regular thing between us."

Quinn retracts her hand. "You don't want to do this anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to." Rachel shakes her head. "As much as I love being close to you like this, I don't think it's good for me." It almost seems like she's ashamed of herself.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you feel - "

"I know you weren't," Rachel cuts her off with a sad smile. "And maybe this all isn't a big deal to you, but it is to me."

Quinn feels her stomach flip. "Yeah?"

Rachel looks down when she whispers, "I'm still very much in love with you, Quinn."

She only voices what they both already now. But actually hearing it just brings the reality of the words crashing into Quinn. "Oh," is the only sentence she can form right now."

"And I think that I'm always going to love you," Rachel says, louder. "So if you don't want to be my friend because of this, then I understand. I just want to be honest with you. I promised you I would be."

The idea of not wanting anything to do with Rachel now was absurd to Quinn. "We put all of the drama from the past behind us, remember? Just because you feel this way doesn't mean I'm going to run away. I'm not just going to drop out of your life again. I promised you that."

"You don't have to be friends with me just because you feel sorry for me," Rachel says.

"That's not why I'm still around," Quinn answers, becoming frustrated.

"If it is," Rachel continues, "then I'm telling you that you really don't have to stick around just because you feel obligated to, Quinn. I'll be okay. I'm more than stable than I was before. I'm in a good place, and I don't need anyone to be happy. I know that now."

"That's a good thing, alright?"

Tears begin to pool in Rachel's eyes. "But that doesn't mean that everything I felt, _feel_ for you isn't still there. I love being around you. But it hurts, Quinn. It hurts being around the person you love more than anything, knowing that you can't be with them because you're just so screwed up."

Quinn swallows. "So you want me to leave you alone then?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Of course not. I always want you around, only if you want to be. But I just have to be honest with you about how I feel. And if this changes anything, then I understand."

Quinn is quiet as she thinks about how to respond to this fragile girl. Instead, she pulls her into her arms and whispers, "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

She smiles when she hears Rachel laugh though her tears as she hugs her back. Quinn doesn't let go as she says, "You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about anything, okay?"

She feels Rachel squeeze her shoulders. "Okay."

She pulls back and sighs. "But there is a lot we still need to talk about."

"I think there is too," Rachel says. "But you should probably go so you're not late for work."

Quinn nods sadly. "We'll talk again soon." She leans forward and leaves one last lingering kiss on her lips, feeling it's the right thing to do. They continue to stare at each other for a moment when she pulls back. She then gets up from the bed and slowly pulls her hand out of Rachel's grasp, then leaves.

* * *

After going to the stupid meeting at the Plaza, Quinn makes it back to the office just after lunch. She sighs when she sees that Kitty is once again by herself. "They're still not back?" she asks.

"Nope," Kitty says without looking up from her phone.

Quinn drops her bag on her desk and leans against the edge.

"How was the meeting?" Kitty asks.

"It was good. I got a couple of free cocktails out of it," Quinn replies with a chuckle. She definitely needed a drink.

"Cool. There's a few messages on your desk."

She nods and sits in her chair. After she reads through the messages, she powers up her computer to respond to some of the thousands of emails she has waiting. She's had a headache all day, and she just wants to go home and lie down.

Sometimes later, Santana, Puck, Finn, and Mike shuffle through the door, laughing loudly at whatever they're talking about. Quinn fumes.

"Oh hey, Quinn. Didn't know you were back already," Finn says with a goofy grin.

"Did I not talk to all of you just yesterday about this?" she asks lowly, but everyone hears it. "Kitty, you can go now," she says. Kitty quickly grabs her purse and coat, wanting to get out of there before the inevitable shit-storm happens. Quinn turns to the others. "How many times am I going to have to repeat myself for you all to fucking listen to me for once?"

"Q, chill," Santana says in an attempt to keep her friend from exploding.

"Do not tell me to 'chill', Santana. You should know better. You're my partner, and you need to be setting an example. You guys can't just disappear from the office for hours while I'm out at meetings."

"It's not like we do it every day."

"Shut up, Puckerman," Quinn snaps. She glares at all three of the men. "Get back to work. _Now_."

They all wordlessly scramble back to their respective desks. Santana stays put and crosses her arms, frowning at Quinn. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Quinn says, irritated. "I would just like for everyone to do as I say for once."

"You're not normally this uptight about it." Santana lifts an eyebrow and rolls her eyes. "What did Rachel do now?"

"Don't," Quinn says.

"Don't what?"

"Do not start with me again, Santana. I'm so tired of you always ripping into Rachel every chance you get. What did she ever do to you. She's nothing but nice to you and Brittany an everyone else. So how about you fucking lay off of her for once?"

"It's not about what she does to me. It's what she's doing to you," Santana says loudly. "I get that you're only still friends with her out of pity or something, but she's not worth all this trouble."

Everyone else in the office is clearly eavesdropping, but Quinn doesn't care anymore. She gets up from her chair and looks her friend straight in the eye. "That's enough. You're going to shut the hell up, and not say anything bad about Rachel, or anything that has to do with me and her from now on, got it?"

"Quinn - "

"This isn't an option, Santana."

The men in the room are leaning forward in their seats as they watch the scene before them. Quinn throws them another vicious glare before they turn back to their computers. She walks to the door, knowing Santana is following her, and steps out.

As soon as they're outside in the hallway, she looks and Santana and says, "Yes, maybe something did happen with her, but it wasn't her fault this time. And you need to stop assuming that everything is always her fault. If you don't like Rachel, then fine. I'll live with that. But you need to accept the fact that she's always going to be a part of my life."

Santana sighs. "You and I both know she's hoping that something will happen between you two again one day."

Quinn pauses for a moment. "Something already did."

"Fucking seriously, Quinn? What happened?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Are you back together?"

"No!"

"Do you want to be?"

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's not that simple."

"Because you complicate everything, Quinn." Santana rolls her eyes again. "Look, I'm always going to be happy for you, no matter what. And okay, I'll stop ragging on Rachel because you're asking me to. But whatever confusing shit you're going through, you need to figure everything out already so you're not such a hormonal bitch to everyone."

Quinn scoffs. "I'm not hormonal. You guys just need to - "

"I know. Not be away from the office for so long. Fine. I'll have a talk with the guys, and it won't happen again. Happy?" When Quinn nods, Santana says, "And you really need to stop with the random emotional outbursts and taking it out on everyone else. I'm seriously going to start throwing tampons at you."

Quinn laughs for the first time in hours. "Fine. It's a deal." She knows Santana is at least right about that. It's not fair for everyone else to have to deal with her on her off days.

"And whatever soul-searching you're doing to figure out what's going on with you and Rachel, it's all pointless. You know that, right? Either you want to be with her, or you don't, and you probably already know which one it is. She probably knows what she wants too. So you'll be saving yourself a lot of time if you just skip to the end where you tell yourself what you've known all along."

Quinn snorts. "You should be a therapist."

"I hate people too much to listen to their problems." She puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "But I love _you_." Santana wrinkles her nose. "That's weird to say, so don't get used to it. Anyway, I'm just trying to help you out. You know I've always got your back."

Quinn nods. "Thank you."

"Okay. Well let's go get back to work," Santana says with a groan. "And maybe get a drink later."

"Sounds good." Quinn smiles.

* * *

Two long days go by and Quinn still hasn't heard from Rachel. She knows how pathetic she's probably being, waiting around like a desperate teenager for Rachel to call.

But that's literally what she's doing. Sitting at home, doing nothing, and waiting to hear from Rachel. This is one way to waste a Saturday, she thinks.

She flips through the channels on her tv absently, checking her phone ever couple of minutes. This is stupid, she tells herself. She should just call her if she wants to talk to her so badly. She doesn't even know what she wants to say, she just needs to hear the sound of her voice. Maybe that can make everything better.

But she thinks that maybe Rachel isn't ready to talk just yet. Or maybe she's just waiting to hear from Quinn, just like Quinn is waiting to hear from her.

Quinn shakes her head at herself and sighs. Rachel is way better than this. She has a show to worry about.

She's still not sure where they stand right now. She hates to admit it, but Santana is right. She complicates every situation possible for no reason.

Her phone suddenly goes off and she snatches it up, sighing in relief when she sees that it's a message from Rachel.

 **Rachel: Opening night is the fourteenth. Would you still like to go?**

Quinn responds right away.

 **Quinn: Of course I'll be going.**

She would go to all of them, if Rachel was okay with that. She wants to be there to support her every night, and be beside her as she only continues to grow more and more. Quinn wants to be there for it all.

She puts the phone down and shakes her head at herself. Santana is right about something else. She needs to stop wasting time because she already knows what she wants.

She gets up from the couch and hurries to her room to get dressed. She gives herself a once-over in the bathroom mirror, feeling that she looks decent enough to go out. She then puts on her coat and grabs her purse.

She knows that Rachel mentioned weekend rehearsals, so she's likely at the theater right now. Quinn nods. There's where she's going to find her.

She goes outside and decides to walk since it's not too far away. The roads were covered in ice and snow, so it'd be crazy to drive anyway. And besides, taking the time to think as she heads over will give her an idea of what exactly she's going to say. Because right now, she still doesn't know.

The wind picks up as she's makes her way to the theater, so she picks up the pace because she was seriously starting to regret walking. Luckily there weren't too many people on the streets today.

Once she's there, Quinn hurries over to the front of the building and finds that the entrance doors are unlocked, so she quietly sneaks inside. She can hear that there's obviously a scene playing out, meaning that they're in the middle of rehearsal. But she can also hear Rachel's voice loud and clear.

She walks to the main area to see the brunette with another actor on the stage. Quinn doesn't want to cause any trouble, so she silently slips into a seat in the back. It seems like Rachel's character is arguing in this specific scene with the other lead. She's even fake-crying as she shouts at him.

She's a natural, Quinn thinks. She has no doubt that Rachel is going to blow everyone in the audience away on opening night.

For a fleeting moment, Rachel makes eye contact with her and breaks character by smiling, but it goes unnoticed as she quickly turns her attention back to the scene. Quinn continues to simply sit there in silence.

After another few run-throughs of the same scene, the director gets up from his seat and says, "Let's take twenty." He then pulls one of the production assistants aside to go over something that Quinn assumes is bothering him. She doesn't really care, she's just glad that she has this time to talk to Rachel.

Speaking of which, the brunette hops off the stage and makes her way down the aisle to her. Quinn gets up from her seat to meet her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," Rachel says.

Quinn shrugs. "Sorry I came by unannounced."

"It's no problem. Did you need something?"

"Yeah." Quinn nods. "Can we talk?" She glances around at some of the people that were nearby them. "In private?"

"Okay," Rachel says quietly. "We can go to my dressing room."

Quinn follows Rachel behind the stage and down a long corridor. They stop at a door halfway down and go inside.

"This is nice," Quinn says as she looks around at the spacious room.

Rachel nods with a smile. "I was lucky enough to get my own private room."

After Quinn's done looking around, she turns back to Rachel. "So…"

"So is this the part where we have that talk?" Rachel finishes for her.

Quinn can hear the sadness in her voice and she wants to so badly to make all of her sorrow and worries go away. "Yes. But can I talk first?"

Rachel nods. "You look like you really want to say something," she says nervously.

"I do."

"Okay."

Quinn takes a deep breath. She knows that they don't have much time to talk, so she can't drag this out anymore. So here goes nothing. "You know how you said that you still love me?" She cringes at the way she worded that.

Rachel nods silently. Quinn waits for her to say something, but she doesn't.

So she continues. "I should've told you right then and there that I still love you too."

Rachel blinks twice, then crosses her arms while looking down at the floor. She clears her throat. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I never stopped."

"I know how you feel…"

Quinn sighs. "Rachel, everything between us has been so damn complicated from the start, and a lot of that was my fault." Rachel lifts her head to locks eyes with Quinn again. "But I want to make it simple for once. I want to be with you."

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. "Quinn, just because I said I still love you doesn't mean that I think trying again is what's best for us. Because we already tried, and we failed. I can't lose you again."

"I know that's not what you were saying you wanted," Quinn says. "But I want us to give this another shot. I know it can work. We're both finally where we need to be to make it work."

Rachel shakes her head. "We have too much history, Quinn. You're right, we're both in a good place in our lives for once, but it would be impossible to start over."

"I know that we can't forget the past. No one can. But we _can_ start over." She takes a step closer. "I love you so much, and I would give anything for a chance to make it work again."

Rachel looks back down at the ground with a sigh. "Listen to yourself. Is this really what you want, Quinn? To be with the high-maintenance, crazy girl again?"

"You're not crazy," Quinn says quickly. She tilts Rachel's chin to look back up at her. "I think that maybe _I'm_ the crazy one for not admitting that I loved you from the very beginning. I was crazy to ever push you away like I did. But that will never happen again, because I know I'll never want to spend another minute apart from you for the rest of my life."

Rachel continues staring at her, trying to process everything that's being told to her. Quinn knows she's probably really confused about it all right now.

She steps back. "Look, I'm not expecting you to tell me that you want to try again too. But we agreed to be honest with each other, and this is what I want. I thought it would be worth a shot at least telling you. But if you truly feel that it's not what you want, then I'm okay with just being your friend. I just…" Quinn shrugs. "I had to tell you."

There's a sudden knock at the door, causing them both to jump. A voice on the other side says, "Rachel? You're needed back on the stage in five."

Rachel sighs. "I'll be right there," she calls back. She turns back to Quinn. "I need to get back to rehearsal."

Quinn nods. "Okay. I know that this is a lot to take in, and I get if you need your space. But I'll still be here whenever you need me. I promise."

Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but she then closes it. After a minute, she whispers, "Okay."

Feeling that she's said everything she's needed to, Quinn wordlessly steps around Rachel and leaves.

She makes her way down the hallway and decides to go out the back exit. She stuffs her hands into her pockets as soon as she's outside because it was still freezing cold. She walks around to the front of the theater and pauses to glance at it. She sighs, and keeps walking.

It didn't end up being a total disaster, but she still feels a heavy weight on her heart. She put everything out there, and Rachel couldn't even come up with anything to respond with. But now she knows that maybe this is how she made Rachel feel so many times before. Quinn thinks this is probably what she deserves.

She walks slowly, not really in any hurry to get back home. All she's going to do once she gets there is wait. Just wait to hear from Rachel again. That could be days, weeks, or maybe never.

Quinn shakes her head. It's too soon to be thinking like that. Rachel will talk to her again. She knows it.

It's just the waiting part that she hates.

"Quinn!"

She stops dead in her tracks. It's faint and distant, but she still hears it. She whips her head around to see Rachel hurrying after her from the theater only a block away. Quinn doesn't hesitate and starts jogging over to meet her halfway.

As soon as she reaches her, she stops short with a few feet between them. "Hey," she says as she waits for her to say something.

"Hi," Rachel replies, out of breath. She inhales before she says. "So, one of my cast-mates is having a birthday party next week, and the whole cast and crew is invited. It's going to be this big event."

"Oh?" Quinn says. "That sounds like fun. Are you going?"

Rachel nods. "And she says that if I want to…I can bring a date."

Quinn suppresses a smile. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?"

"As your date?"

Rachel smiles. "Yes, as my date. But it's just a date. No strings attached," she clarifies.

It takes everything in Quinn not to fist-pump right then and there. She returns the smile. "I'd love to."

Rachel beams. "Great. So…I'll see you then?"

Quinn nods. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay." The smile never leaves Rachel's face as she starts to back away. "I really have to get back to rehearsals now. But you'll call me?"

"I'll call you," Quinn confirms as she watches her go. "Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Quinn." Rachel finally turns around to go back to the theater.

And just like that, the weight that Quinn was feeling on her heart is gone.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

Quinn pulls the car into the driveway and kills the engine. She takes a deep breath before looking at the person next to her with a smile. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." Rachel unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over the center console. "I love you," she says for the thousandth time that day.

Quinn closes the distance and kisses her briefly. "I love you too," she says when she pulls back. She takes off her own seatbelt. "Let's go see everybody."

They get out of the car and make their way hand in hand up the snow-covered walkway. Quinn lets go for a moment to ring the doorbell. Rachel clutches her arm and leans her head on her shoulder while they wait.

The door opens to reveal a little blonde girl grinning up at them. "Rachel!"

"I like how she's only excited to see you now," Quinn says with a huff.

Rachel laughs. "Hi, Beth," she says as she leans down to give her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Beth replies. "Come on!" She pulls them both inside. She then takes off running down the hallway. "Grandma, they're here!"

Rachel and Quinn make their way into the kitchen, where Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Finn were already standing around and talking.

"Finally!" Finn says as soon as they walk in. "Can we eat now?"

Puck nudges him in the ribs. "Dude, seriously?"

"For real, what took you guys so long?" Santana asks from her spot next to Brittany on the counter.

"I apologize for our tardiness. I'm afraid we just got a bit carried aw—"

"Rachel!" Quinn shushes her with a blush.

Santana holds a hand up. "I don't even want to know."

"Babe, this eggnog is awesome!" Brittany says as she hands a cup over to her. Santana takes it and starts drinking it.

Judy suddenly appears in the kitchen. "You're here!" She says as she pulls Quinn into a hug.

Quinn laughs. "Yes, yes…we're finally here."

Her mother releases her and turns to Rachel with a knowing smile. "Can I see the ring?"

Santana spits out her eggnog. "Ring?" she squeaks with wide eyes. She watches as Rachel holds up her left hand and shows Judy a diamond ring that she's wearing on a very important finger. "Quinn, what is that?" she points.

"Is that the big news?" Puck asks as Quinn makes her way over to them with a grin. "Congratulations!" He pulls her into a hug. Finn and Brittany also pull her into a congratulatory embrace, all of them full of joy at the news.

"Thanks," she replies. She looks at Santana and says, "I asked her just this morning. After she said yes, I had to call my mom first, but I wanted to tell all of you guys here."

Santana hops off the counter and pulls her to the side and whispers, "You should've talked to me about this. You just moved in together a month ago. What's going on?"

Quinn smiles. "What's going on is that I want to marry her, so I'm going to."

Santana's eyes narrow, before suddenly widening a moment later. "Is she pregnant?"

"No, she's not pregnant," Quinn says with a chuckle.

"Oh, thank god." Santana sighs in relief. She then smiles before taking her half-empty cup of eggnog. She holds it up and says, "Well, here's to you two. You're getting married!"

Quinn goes in for a surprise hug instead, knocking her friend off balance.

"Why is everybody yelling?" Beth shouts over the noise as she joins them in the kitchen.

"Quinn and I are engaged," Rachel answers with a laugh.

Beth frowns. "What does that mean?"

"We're getting married," Quinn explains. "Rachel's going to be your aunt too."

The little girl's jaw drops open as a smile spreads across her face. She quickly runs over to Rachel and jumps into her arms. "Yes!" Everyone laughs at the adorable scene.

Once all of the commotion calms down, they all proceed with the meal Judy had prepared for them. The house is full of laughter, excitement, and talks about the future. Mainly Quinn and Rachel's future.

They were bombarded with questions that they didn't know the answer to yet, like when the wedding would be or who was going to be in it, which immediately leads to Beth and Brittany both calling dibs on being flower girls. Quinn laughs and has to assure everyone that they would all be kept in the loop.

All of the talk about the future and uncertainty doesn't seem so scary to her anymore. Not with Rachel's hand in her own, like it has been from the moment they sat down. The only time she lets go is to get up and sneak away to get Beth's Christmas present out of the car.

She grabs the wrapped gift from the backseat and turns to see someone leaving the house. She smiles. "Hey you."

Rachel carefully steps through the snow to reach Quinn. "I'm not sure when I'll get you alone again today. So…" She leans up and leaves a gentle kiss on her lips.

Quinn wraps an arm around her back and pulls her in closer. She stares down at her for a moment. "You make me really happy, you know that?"

"Good. Because it looks like you're officially stuck with me for a while." Rachel laughs.

They lean in for another kiss, but stop when someone shrieks, "Ew!" They look up to see Beth standing by the door. "You can do that at home! We're about to open presents!" she shouts before running back inside.

Quinn chuckles. "Let's go before she yells at us again."

As they walk back to the house, Quinn notices that Rachel is latching tightly against her side. She stops. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking," Rachel says. She looks at Quinn and places a kiss on her cheek. "I'm just really glad we ran into each other that night."

"You mean that night you bumped into me?" Quinn asks jokingly.

"You bumped into me," Rachel corrects. "But yes."

They continue walking. Quinn wraps an arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple. "So am I."

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. I really hope that you all enjoyed this story! I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read the whole thing as well as for being patient with me.

Be sure to drop a line if you'd like :)

Bye everybody!


End file.
